


完美启示录

by Ryomorin28



Series: 夜话港乐 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 82,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryomorin28/pseuds/Ryomorin28
Summary: *灵感来源：《无间道》电影 三部曲第一人称视角，OOC必有，标题源于谢霆锋的同名歌曲心理医生和疑似毒贩的库丘林的故事，库丘林的设定是介乎于Lancer到Caster的转换期，后期主要以Caster为主身份重重，而我只想找到真相





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 第一人称，OOC必然  
> 2\. 不为任何言论负责，不喜勿进  
> 3\. 里面所有的内容均为虚构想象，不建立在任何可靠的现实信息上，请谨慎对待

于现在的我而言，以往的一切都会归于模糊，它们都会存活于我大脑横沟的某个角落，并且很少会再次被我眷顾。都说重复会加深印象，进而让它成为某种长久的记忆，那么，按照这个逻辑，逐渐减少对他们的刺激，便是是遗忘的开始。我觉得不尽然，有些事情，重复了便会麻木，同样也是无用。

我想我早已不记得他的样子。

第一次见库丘林是在酒吧里，在成年之前我从未碰过酒，之后也只是把它当作一种必须的社交礼仪。当天是一位已经43岁单身的女同事的生日，她觉得要过得尽兴，说是找了在城里找了最浪荡的酒吧，有着最热辣的脱衣舞男，只要给足够的小费就可以玩弄他的裤兜里的宝贝。她足够大方，包下了地底最隐蔽的一层的地方。我是被强行拉过去的，朋友说至今没看过脱衣舞，过生日的同事也非常欢迎我们这些年轻且处事未多，荷尔蒙旺盛且蠢蠢欲动的毛躁小孩去参加她的派对——“性爱是这个时代的潮流，你们都比我年轻，更加应该珍惜啊。”

偌大的舞台和布置得恰到好处的灯光，吧台足足有十米那么长，酒保送酒忙得不亦乐乎，男男女女，灯红酒绿，觥筹交错，加上DJ足够的会挑起气氛，我进去的时候，大家都已经兴奋在头上。人群在嘶吼着，尖叫着，空气中有着粘腻的酒精味和大麻味，混合着汗味和各式各样的香薰脂粉。我不是爱热闹的人，特地挑了个远离蹦迪和吸毒吸到飘飘然的人的隐蔽位置，中规中矩地点了杯长岛冰茶，看着附近的大家，只是觉得不知所措。和我同来的同事早已不知所踪，我猜此刻她正在和陌生的谁在拥挤的人群里热吻吧，方才来的时候，她隐晦而激烈地向我表达了她对这场性狂欢的期待。我有节奏地敲着吧台，在脑内激烈地挣扎着到底是先走一步，回去我布置地足够舒服的家里，还是继续在这里呆着。我甚至不知道为什么我要来这，或者还要继续留在这，这根本不是我的行事风格。有轻佻的男人来到我身边想和我搭话——也是，好歹我也有化上还算过得去的妆，并且被塞进了一套非常性感的紧身裙里。我实在是兴致缺缺，并不想理睬。冷漠只会更加激起这些男人的兴趣，我不懂为何他们总想通过强制霸占去证明自己的能力。我本身就没有应对死缠烂打的经验，只是皱着眉撇开头不发一语，身边的男人有发火的迹象，这时候突然有一只手臂插进我们中间，“哎，人呢？老规矩，先给我上杯波本吧。”

他故意提高了声音，来者不善的男人切了一声，骂骂咧咧着走开了。这只手臂的男人便无比自然地坐在我旁边，我没有任何表示，只是抿了一口酒。我想我应该礼貌性说句谢谢，毕竟是他帮我解的围。可是不知为何，我硬是说不出任何感谢的话语，只是依然拉长着臭脸坐在椅子上。酒保不知道到底去了哪，久久没有过来。他不耐烦地啧了一声，下一秒的举动差点没把我给吓到，这个有着一头蓝色长发的男人，非常干脆地翻过了吧台，自己在酒柜里摸索起来，期间还蹲下了身子，似乎在找什么工具，起身的时候我看到他似乎在往自己身上藏些什么。我留意起他的穿着，白色的T恤，黑色皮裤，似乎还带着一条简单的项链。再回过神来的时候，他已经在调酒了。他把新的一杯酒递给我，我惊讶地抬起头看他，他只是咧开嘴，给我一个无比灿烂的微笑，“美人儿，你的口红真好看，很衬你。”

恶俗的搭话，太恶俗了。这是我的第一个想法，然而这个想法在我看到他那双带笑的销魂红眸的一瞬立刻烟消云散。我该用什么样的词汇去形容那一双动人的眼睛，我只能拙劣地去类比，那大概是能上最顶级的拍卖场上的，能让所有人惊叹的最为耀眼灼目的红宝石。我想，要我投入一整个国家的国库去拥有这双眼也不为过。更何况，是在那样的暧昧的场景之下，一些想法在我的脑海里如闪电般飞过，身体更早一步有了反应，我已经换了个坐姿，迅速夹紧了双腿，并且下意识地吞了吞口水。我有一瞬间的失神，并且我清楚地知道我的心跳漏了一拍，如果我的面前有镜子，我想此刻的我，瞳孔应该已经放大，或许是因为酒精的麻痹，又或者是别的缘故。

“穿得那么漂亮，赏个脸喝一杯呗，当老子请你。一个女孩子喝长岛冰茶可不太好啊，试试这个，味道更可爱一点，”他朝我抬了抬下巴，示意我尝一口，“前调甜，中调甘，尾调醇。”

“听说在酒吧里请女人喝酒的男人都是有所图谋，”我尽可能平静地说道，“你呢？”

“这就取决于你啦。”他非常轻松地把这个问题抛回给我，“你觉得是什么，那就是什么。我嘛，只是个肤浅的男人，看到好看的女人呢，总是忍不住上去搭个话的。至于帮美女解围，我更是乐意至极呀。”

换在平时我绝对会觉得这样的男人过分油嘴滑舌，但说这番的人是他，我没有觉得反感，更不如说，在风流之地这些话也不算多露骨。他试图撤下我只喝了半杯的长岛冰茶，好让我尝一下他调的鸡尾酒，我眼疾手快地把酒抢回来，仰起头一饮而尽。我因为这样的举动踉跄着滑下了椅子，他也被我这样的举动吓了一跳，下意识想伸手扶我一把，最后他的指尖只是碰了碰我裸露的手臂。他的眼神立刻变得玩味起来，似乎是遇到了什么有趣的事，“本来以为是个厌世，原来是一个烈女啊。”

我没管他说的话，酒精火辣辣地划过我的喉咙，只是觉得自己喉间所剩无几的水分都被剥夺而走，让我开口说话更加艰难。我多少开始混乱，不知道在他面前我该说些什么，总觉得这么一双眼总能把我轻易看破，我的一切举动，包括那些说不清道不明的小情绪，都在他的预料和掌握之中。我的天，难道这就是我不愿离去的原因？就是为了碰上这个男人吗？我的思绪开始混乱，握住了他给我的那杯鸡尾酒，端起来喝了一口。他的语气也带了几分调笑，“这酒可不是这么喝的，先缓缓，不然品不出味道来。”

“我口渴了。”我坦白道。

他似乎没想到我会突然对他那么坦白，笑意在脸上扩大，“好吧，当我没说，那你喝吧。”

我想他是对的，我不应该那么频繁地切酒喝，酒的味道都混在了一起，自然会尝不出他说的那种感受，但是我有什么办法呢，对着面前这个男人，我什么都做不了，似乎做什么都是多余，都是做作。我们只是互相盯着对方看，当然，他的神态比我自然不少，我觉得我像个在宴会上扭捏的被大人推搡着出来见亲戚的小孩，无比笨拙。麦克风突然传出尖锐的声音，我扭开头，看向舞台，果不其然，计划内的脱衣舞就要开始了。蹦迪的人群再次尖叫起来，音乐变得挑逗迷离，身材惹火的一种男女穿着性感的服装上场。在我身旁的男人吹了个口哨，我不知为何感到有些挫败，果然我真的不该来，哪怕的确，我也没看过脱衣舞。

我的寿星朋友晕头晃脑地走到吧台，看到我在，醉醺醺又妩媚地朝我嘿了一声，满脸潮红，想必方才已经被哪个男人好好宠爱一番，她凑上来先夸我今晚穿得多靓丽，又问我今晚有什么收获。我含糊说自己只是在喝酒，她若有所思地“哦？”了一声，她看到吧台的男人，一幅恍然大悟的表情，拍拍我的肩膀，给了我一个鼓励的眼神。好吧，好吧，事情并不是你想的这样，但是我觉得我现在开口解释只会越描越黑，不如还是闭嘴来得实在。

“立香，你真的太可以了，以后就靠你了。”

“什么……？”

“不过呢，”我的话被打断，她立刻装出一幅严肃认真的教训人的模样，“听我说，宝贝，我们都知道你的性格，但是，听我说，好了，不管怎样，上床前得好好确认人家裤裆里的宝贝的大小，不然就白调情了——觉得不满意立刻就撤，好吗？”

“不——”

“你看，那群蹦迪的，当然啦，是因为要展示自己有多美好，性吸引力嘛。但是呢，你看那个女生，”她指了指，我顺着她比划的方向看过去，一个金发美女先是有意无意地用手撩拨了几下身旁棕发男人的裤裆，再之后已经直接把手按在那上面揉捏起来，“这跟毒品买卖是一样的，首先，我的宝贝，要记得验货。听好了，大家都是来这里寻开心，当然会有人什么都得不到，但最主要，你要先保证自己的愉悦。尺寸和长度，当然啦，宝贝，祝你今晚能找到合适你的手指木偶哦，记得一定要开心！”

说罢她便翩翩然离开，像是扑往甜蜜花海里的一只妖艳蝴蝶。我尴尬地转过身，“还是麻烦你再给我来一杯吧。”

“我怎么觉得你的朋友好像在质疑我那方面的客观条件？”

刚刚寿星的那番话让我不敢再看他，“我想她不是有意的，她喝多了。”

“你要什么酒？”

“随便吧，我不是很喜欢喝酒，只是现在好像除了喝酒我也没别的事可以干。”

我听见他语气里的调笑，“我想我们这里应该有果汁。”

“随便……”我越发觉得无力，这一切的发展远超乎我的想象及接受范围。面前的男人不知为何有着相当好的脾气，在如此淫荡的夜晚居然能陪我这个毫无想法的人打发时间。以他的外表，我相信一定会有相当不错的对象愿意和他拥有一夜情。我想他也应该清楚，我并没有打算在今晚和谁发生什么。如此一来，我更加不清楚为何他还愿意呆在这里。他给我端上一杯苹果汁，问我怎么不看台上的脱衣舞，我说我今晚实在是不感兴趣。

或许是我已经到了我容忍的极限了，又或许是酒精的麻痹作用让我在这位陌生男人面前放松了警惕，我坦白说我只想回家，但是送我来的朋友估计不会把我送回去。

“我的衣服还在她家里，这一身是她借我的。”

“那你的朋友呢？”

“估计在她刚认识的某个男人的法拉利里给他口交吧。”

面前的男人笑得很大声，“那你呢，你今晚有什么打算？”

我越发烦躁，也根本不想去管外遭有多么混乱。离开与否都将是一个错误的决定，既然都来了，还是多喝几杯，“喝酒吧，再给我来一杯长岛冰茶。”

酒保终于在这个时候回来了，看到面前的男人他表现的得非常吃惊，恭敬地说了几句，我听不清。面前的男人只是笑着摇摇头，比划着手势和他耳语了几句，似乎在说钱和货品的事。之后他和酒保说，“给这位小姐来一杯长岛冰茶，算我的。”

他重新回到我身边坐着，我们没再聊什么。我一直喝着闷酒，他就一直盯着我看，我瞥了他一眼，他便对我回以灿烂的笑容，倒让我有点移不开眼，让我忍俊不禁。

看到我笑的时候他也跟着笑了，“真难得看到你笑，一直凶巴巴地坐在这怎么行呢？”

“先生，我觉得你该适可而止，”我正色道，“你太会调情了，但是今晚的话我不会是个好对象。”

他耸耸肩，“我只是觉得有意思而已，需要可以送你回家的Uber司机吗？”他扬了扬手里的车钥匙，“我没喝酒，放心，正打算走，我可以送你。”

我对他的提议不知该做出何种反应，台上的脱衣舞快到高潮时分，舞男舞女正在挑选台下的某位观众上来互动，尖叫声快把我给淹没，面前的男人笑得让我莫名的安心，他提高了音量对我说，“我知道你在担心什么，我也有我的原则，女人说不，我就不会那么做。”

他把话说到这个份上，我也没有拒绝他的别的理由。他朝我伸出手，我迟疑了一下，还是将自己的手放了上去，他把我拉近，环着我的腰带着我上电梯离开。有那么一瞬间我觉得我像是在舞池里答应了来自一个未知男士的邀请，紧接着我会在舞池里穿着我的红舞鞋旋转至死。他让泊车的人把他的车开过来，等待的时候他把手挪到了我肩上。他的车是一台白色的Miata——非常可爱的小跑车。他把放在副驾的皮衣披在我裸露的肩膀上，我裹了裹他的衣服，看着他帮我打开车门。Miata底盘很低，因此座位很深。他没有拉上敞篷，已经快入夏了，车速不快的情况下夜风只会让人感到舒适。车开出去一段距离，他问我住哪，我报了街区名，他噢了一声，说原来你住那么远的地方，上高速也要开至少半小时。

我瞄了眼后视镜里的自己，用纸巾抿掉了还留在嘴唇上的口红，看着朋友在我眼皮上涂的一层无比闪亮的液体眼影，觉得现在的自己根本不像原本的自己。我很饿，来酒吧之前我只吃了一个小小的三文治，这身裙子的设计并不打算让我进食。已经快十一点了，除了24小时营业的便利店估计我也不会找到别的可以解馋的地方，我暂时还没提到自己的车，去哪都不方便。我的情绪极度波动，让我忍不住在他的车上深深叹了一口气。他问我怎么了，我说我想回家。

“已经在路上了，别担心。”

他的Miata很吵闹，我听得到换挡和入油的声音，一直在嗡嗡作响。他听到我的话，只是把油门又踩了踩，关上了敞篷，顺便开了车里的空调，他很随意地问道，“你饿吗？”

我在心底翻涌的情绪就如同海啸，也没管现在在高速上他到底超速没有，我因为他这么无意的一句话，所有积攒的情绪逐渐变成一种不可明状的委屈，缓缓升上眼眶。太背了，今天到底是什么日子，我摸着自己的肚子，差点哭出来，“我好饿。”

“我真的好饿。”

他调空调的手停在半空，似乎是被我这突如其来的举动给吓呆了。车里安静了好一会，突然他爆发出一阵大笑，笑得乐不可支，甚至笑到眼泪都出来了。我又气又憋屈，被他这么一笑弄得格外不好意思，抽搭着鼻子说了句别笑了。

“我说真的，我觉得很难受，你不要再笑我了。”

或许要不是他正在开车，他早就笑到前仰后合。很快他便恢复过来，语气相当愉悦，说不好意思，“没想到你也有这么坦诚的一面，不过你还真是比我想象中难搞啊。”

我没懂他的意思，但我也不想继续追问下去。他看着我赌气地把高跟鞋踢掉，继续笑着道，“那么，我们先去你家，让你把现在的衣服换下，再去吃饭，这样可以吗？我记得那边开车过去一小会有吃饭的地方，会开到很晚。”

我点点头，又摇摇头，“你应该也有事做吧？不然我想不到为什么你会主动离开酒吧，麻烦你送我回家已经很不好意思了，我不想总是麻烦你。”

“我的确是有事要做，刚好也是在那个食肆附近，你说是不是挺凑巧的？那我就好人做到底，送佛送到西。”

我沉默了一会儿之后，小心翼翼地开口问他，“我们能去吃麻辣烫吗？”

“嗯？”

“我想吃麻辣烫……”

车里再次响起男人的大笑，我羞耻而难堪，抓紧了他给我的衣服，不再看他。

原本要大半小时的行程被他缩短到二十分钟，他已经稳妥地把我放在了我所住的街区。为了谨慎我没有让他在家门口把我放下，而是选择自己多走一小会。我关上门的下一秒立刻把这条紧身的性感裙子给脱了，连同我被强迫穿上的提拉胸部的胸衣，接着卸掉浓厚的妆，换上我觉得舒服的卫衣和棉质短裤，踢上最顺脚的运动鞋便匆忙回到他的车上。他笑着说了句你这样也挺好看的，便再次开车带我到食肆，找到停车位后，我带着他来到了我喜欢的店面，点了一大份麻辣烫，往里面加了各种各样的菜肴，我问他想吃什么，他耸耸肩表示无所谓。他漫不经心地扫视着，等上菜的时候他出去接了个电话，回来的时候一身清爽，我问他怎么了，他说干完活了，现在可以好好和我坐下来吃顿饭。

我说这顿饭我请你，今天麻烦你太多了是我不好，当作是我的道歉和感谢。刚说完我点的一大锅麻辣烫便端了上来，我又喊了两支啤酒，并且执意让他先尝一口。他也没跟我客气，夹到碗里尝了一下，赞许地朝我点了点头，“真的很好吃，好新鲜啊。”

这是我最喜欢的店，往往只有我格外难受时候我才会选择打车过来吃，因为实在是离家太远。肉足且鲜嫩，还有各种蔬菜和豆腐，带着浓厚且亲切辣度的汤汁，入口的时候酸辣且微微带着麻意，然而又不至于让人布什。一碗下肚只会让我觉得暖烘烘的，总让我满足。这次是我第一次带别的人来这里，并且还是第一次见面的陌生人。我不知道为什么我会对他放松警惕。我们都在埋头苦吃，连话都顾不得说上，一大碗汤粉被我们吃得所剩无几。我摸了摸自己圆鼓鼓的肚子，总算觉得没那么难熬了。男生的饭量自然是大些，我抬起头来的时候他还在吃。我这才留意到他吃相极好，咀嚼时不会张开嘴，总是一小口一小口地吃，有种猫舌头的感觉，但是又吃得极快。他留意到举着啤酒瓶盯着他的我，也只是拿起自己的啤酒和我碰了个杯。

真是太不好意思了。我一下子不知道要和他说些什么，只好呆呆地看着他，他也回望着我，我们就这样互相看着对方，谁都没有先说话，也不觉得尴尬。直到我再次举起啤酒瓶喝了一口，他问我还能继续喝吗，我点点头，他又喊了两支啤酒。我们依旧什么都没说，继续有一口没一口地喝着酒。他的电话再次响起，似乎是又有人要来见他，他眼神有些复杂地看了我一眼，我立刻垂下眼，听到他说好，那你过来吧。挂掉电话后他问我介不介意他在这吸烟，我摇摇头，他缓缓点了根烟，在手机上敲打了一会。我托着腮看着他吞云吐雾，他留意到我的目光，半眯着眼叼着烟朝我扬了扬嘴角，在那么一瞬我觉得有些动心。他的朋友很快就过来，穿着相当朋克，满身的刺青和柳钉，其中一个人的脖子上纹着巨大的DEATH字样。坐在我对面的男人朝他们扬扬下巴，把车钥匙抛给他们，“货我拿了，在车上，你们拿了赶紧走，钥匙还我。”

“大哥，头儿那咋办？”

“你们是死的吗？枉我带了你们那么久，随便一个人过去和他说不就行了吗？到了就跟头儿说我在陪女人，货又不是没拿到。”

“但是，哥……”

“行了行了，有事给我打电话。”他朝那群人挥挥手，示意他们早去早回。我们又坐了一会，静静地等他吸完这根烟。那群人离开后很快又折回来把车钥匙还给他了，临走时又被他喊回来，低声说了几句话，又放他们走了。我无事可做，只好一直看着他发呆，他点起了第二根烟，缓声问道，“怎么，看我看入迷了？”

“……”

“从刚刚在酒吧你就一直盯着我，看上我了吗？”

我眨眨眼，不知道哪里来的勇气，反问道，“那你呢？你不也在看着我吗？”

“因为你好看啊，”他调笑道，“在酒吧的时候明明穿得那么性感，但是硬是摆着一张臭脸，还想着怎么了。换了身衣服，现在看着挺可爱的，谁不喜欢呢？”

我喝了一口啤酒压压惊，分不清他这是在和我调情还是真心夸赞我。沉默了一会儿，我没头没脑地来了句，“是不是摆在平时，这样的对话之后都该去开房了？”

他又笑了起来，“嗯，大概吧，吃饱喝足才有力气嘛。”

“所以你刚刚在跟我调情吗？”

“我的调情都是来自于我的真心感叹，如果没有同等的感受，话再怎么漂亮都是空的。”

我是真的招架不住这样的男人，有种节节败退的意味。

“所以你刚才还问我能不能喝酒，其实是想把我灌醉吗？”

他摇摇头，“我不觉得你的酒量有那么差。”

“为什么？”

“就凭你刚喝完两杯长岛冰茶加上一杯我配的鸡尾酒还能那么冷静地跟我说话，现在也很清醒。看你的样子，你有喝醉过吗？”

“没有。”

这男人哪里来那么准的直觉？

“看，”他朝我微笑，“我看人很准的，小姑娘。走吧，我该送你回家了。”

我掏出银行卡准备买单，结果被告知已经有人先把我结了。我下意识看了他一眼，他一脸无辜地表示我不知道。我狐疑地收回钱包，坐上他的车的时候突然想明白了，“是不是你的朋友临走时，你叫他们给的？”

“哎呀，是吗？他们帮忙给了吗？谁知道呢？”

身边的人开着车懒洋洋地说道。我有些泄气，明明说好这顿饭是我给的，怎么他就先掏了钱，这下是真的撇不清了。我看着窗外的夜景，说道，“我觉得这样我欠你太多了，我会很不好意思。”

他没说话，看着前方道路开着车。他把车停在方才的地方，我解下安全带，坐了一小会，“今晚真的麻烦你了，总而言之，谢谢你。”

“没事，和这么可爱的女生出门，我很乐意。”

又来了，我已经有点习惯他的口花花了。我打开了车门，人还坐在椅子上，“这份人情我不知道要怎么还你。”

“小姑娘，你又没欠我什么，这不都是你情我愿的事吗？”

我依旧坐着没说话。

沉默了一会，我看到他再一次点了一根烟，吸了一口后道，“那就赏个晚安吻吧，怎样？”

我深吸了一口气，“可以。”

他把刚点上的烟摁灭，侧过脸来，我侧身压上去，这个吻不偏不倚落在他的嘴角，我没想到我会亲到那里，我本来以为这个吻会落在他的脸颊。短短几秒的触碰让我整个世界都安静了下来，他的手环上我的腰，力度很轻柔，我能感到他的手掌按在我的腰背上。被他触碰过的地方仿佛有微弱的电流经过，一路串上我的大脑，我没有办法做再进一步的思考，只能屏着呼吸等待着。他稍微拉开了一点我们的距离，我睁开眼，发现他那双眼就在我的跟前，不过一两厘米的距离。有些什么在车里蔓延开来，让我觉得酥麻又带着些许的期待，我很好奇，但是也有些恐惧。他温热的呼吸喷在我的脸上，我觉得我眼皮都在发烫，不敢再继续看他。他另一只手抚摸起我另一侧的脸颊，干燥而温暖，我整个人忍不住躁热起来。我的身体不听使唤，在荷尔蒙的调动下听话地让他抬起了我的脸，看着他逐渐靠近的脸，再一次闭上眼。我感到他的唇压了上来，在轻轻地吮咬着我的唇，我微微张开嘴，慢慢地回应起他的吻。我的大脑一片空白，整个人都在他娴熟的吻技下软了下来。他找到我的舌头，在我能接受的程度里和我交换着津液。这个吻非常温柔，但我却能感受到这个人底下的克制和狂野。我们稍微停了一会，又继续亲吻起来，第二次的接吻更加热烈一些，我丧失了所有的主动权，想伸手扶住什么，甚至身体都在起反应，微微颤抖着希望他能给我更多。我垂下头，看到他皮裤上胀鼓鼓的一大块，他已经硬了。我脑海一片混乱，这个手指木偶的尺寸大概还挺让人满意的吧。他在亲我的眉眼，我喘着气，红着脸不敢看他。此刻我想和他拥抱，想和他有更多触碰，但是理智告诉我我不应该这么做。他在我耳边哑着声音问我还要继续吗，我摇摇头，声音颤抖着说已经太多了。

他抚摸着我的头发，再一次温柔地和我接吻，和我说了句晚安，把我放开。我狼狈地下了车，夜晚的凉风多少让我平静下来。关上车门前我踌躇了一下，弯下腰问他，“我一直没问你，你叫什么名字？”

“库丘林。”

我重新念了一遍他的名字，他点点头，“刚刚是我叫他们帮我结账的，我不习惯让女生请客，和别的无关。”

“嗯。”

“你呢，小美人？名字是什么？”

“立香，藤丸立香。”

“我记住了。”

对话停顿了一小会，“那么，晚安，库丘林先生。”

说罢我便关上了车门走回家，他调亮了车头灯，刚好打在我回家的路上。相比方才的大步流星，现在的我称得上在散步，我每一步都走得很慢，试图在消化刚刚发生的事，这是我第一次和只有一面之缘的人接吻。我并不认为一夜情有什么，周围人总会热烈地和我讨论起性生活如何，只是我一向认为，一夜情能遇到足够能挑起自己情欲的人并不是那么容易的事，正因为难以寻找才需要反复试探，不断的试错才能找到能满足彼此的那一位，而我疲于寻找，若是对方没法挑起我的情欲，我觉得这样的做爱也不过如同交作业，又何苦浪费时间。我的想法相当矛盾，也因此我极少付出行动。朋友说我把情欲密切连在一起罢了，“男人也好，女人也好，只要到了某个时间，做爱就只是做爱而已。”这样的想法也无可厚非。我争执道若是挑逗没有恰到好处，又何来享受，哪怕只是单纯的想做爱，大家也是来寻开心，不仅仅只是发泄罢了。

“小立香，大家的确只是来发泄的呀。你的想法并没有错，只是每个人的追求是不一样的。”

人的心理复杂性仍然难以用言语解释，过分深究也并无益处。然而必须承认的是，库丘林轻易地把我撩拨了起来，我还是拒绝了他，我自己也不清楚原因，我想起朋友对我的评价，其实我是一个思想开放然而行为保守的人。

我想，我是不是应该给他留下我的手机号码。

我从阳台俯瞰马路，他正好驱车离去。我看着他离去的轨迹，想着还是算了，我对他一无所知，仅仅只是知道名字和样貌，或许连名字都是假的。我洗了个澡，把家里的空调开到最低，再把自己裹在温暖的被子里，却又忍不住想起那些触碰的热度，让我翻来覆去又难以入睡。这一觉我睡得很不安稳，总是在忍不住地想他，醒来时已经是中午的饭点。

似乎也没有想的必要了，我想我也不会再看到他第二次了。

【TBC】


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流在线瞎扯，不靠谱，丢人就完事了
> 
> ooc是必然（。

有时候，世界可以很小。

一个星期后的同一天，我上午刚做了两位病人的心理治疗，刚吃过午餐，休息了半小时后，前台的助理打电话跟我说我下午一点的预约的先生已经到了，是第一次来的。我说好，我这就出去接人。我拿着先前打印好的资料在翻看，一边看一边走去大堂前台，他只给留了姓氏还有一些基本的信息，之前没有任何心理疾病病史，预约心理治疗的原因是睡眠质量奇差，医院的诊断是他一切指标皆在正常范围——除了尿检是阳性，换而言之，他有吸毒史。本来该负责他的同事因为怀孕而休假了，于是轮到了我手上。当我走到大堂的时候，并没有看到有人等候的踪迹，我这才看到有人在帮忙更换大堂的桶装水，助理正在一旁道谢。我看到他的背影时愣了一愣，硬是没反应过来。直到助理说这就是预约我的人，他摸了摸自己的后脑勺，朝我微笑，“哟，你好呀，立香小美人……你是我的医生？”

我看着依旧是一身白T皮裤的蓝发男人，啪地一声合上资料，“好久不见，库丘林先生。”

我把他领进我的房间，他四处打量了一番，说布置得很温馨可爱。我们默契地都对上一次见面发生的事闭口不提，也佯装这件事从未发生过。我问他是第一次做心理治疗吗？他说是。我让他坐在一把足够舒适的椅子上，给他装了一杯温水，和他面对面坐下，“准备好了吗？其实只是简单的聊聊天而已，不用紧张。”

他做了个请的手势，我笑了笑，“那就从最基本的开始吧，名字？”

“库丘林。”

“是真名吗？”

“是的。”

“年龄呢？”

他在这迟缓了一下，似乎是在沉思。我抬起头看着他，目测他年纪应该与我相仿，并不至于会记不得自己的年龄。我觉得不解，轻声开口道，“你在想什么？”

他回过神来，笑着说没事，“我刚刚在想，今年的夏至好像还没到，那么应该是27岁。”

“夏至于你而言是什么日子？”

“我的生日。”

这样记生日的人着实少见，基本上我身边的大多数人生日都是某一个日期，只有他一人说自己的生日在一个节气上。我在他年龄这一栏做了个标记，看他的样子我并不认为他在骗我。

“夏至都是在六月份，也就是下个月，你快28岁了。”

“是呀，”他闭上了眼睛，似乎有些感叹，“我也要28岁了。”

“听你的语气，好像有些不情愿？”

他勾了勾嘴角，“说不上吧。”

我沉默了一会儿，试探性地问了一句，“生日，是怎么了吗？”

“……嘛，想着家里亲戚会在我生日这天赶过来问我怎么还是单身，还有些痛苦呢。”

“家里成员很在意你的感情状况？”

他抿着嘴，用力地点点头，“我的表姐们很在意我找到女朋友没有，在这件事她们特别上心。”

我停下了笔记，“所以你现在的感情状态依旧是单身？”

“是呀，医生。”

他睁开了眼，笑着看着我，似乎是突然来了兴致想挑逗我一番，意有所指。我只是笑笑，非常迅速地转了个话题：“那看来，你和你表姐们的关系很不错？不如和我分别聊聊她们吧？我很好奇，你最大的表姐多大了？”

果不其然，他重新闭上了眼睛，我总觉得他在有意避开我的话题，或者想试图蒙混过关，他并不打算和我说真话，对着已经预约好的心理治疗抱有一定的抵触。我开始怀疑这个预约并非他本人主动提出，他似乎想应付了事——说实话，我不认为会有人支付着如此昂贵的费用还在打马虎眼，多少人对心理治疗求之不得又因费用望而止步。他在我面前瞎扯了一大通自己的表姐如何如何，已经快40岁了，是个家庭主妇，生了两个孩子，还想继续生，因为很喜欢小孩子，然而姐夫对她不好，总是出去赌钱，家里快没钱养小孩了，要多惨有多惨，该有的细节一应俱全，给人一种真得不能再真的感觉。接着又说道，正因为自己的大表姐很喜欢小孩子，所以才总是催促他找女朋友和结婚，好生下个小孩让她开心，还说可以帮他照顾孩子。

“那你自己本人喜欢小孩吗？有想过如果以后结婚了，要增添新的家庭成员之类的吗？”

我看到他笑了一下，“小孩有什么不好的啊？挺好的啊。”

“也就是说，你是希望以后家里会有小孩的出现了？”

“大概吧，我也不知道，”他重新睁开眼，带着几分认真看着我，“毕竟我现在还是单身嘛，暂时就不去考虑这些问题啦，”说完他开始重新打量起我，“说起来，你今天这样也很好看。”

“谢谢你的夸奖。”

他咧开嘴朝我笑，眼下的鱼尾纹都展现了出来，“不客气，医生。”

我抿了一口水，“那么，除了你的表姐以外，你应该还有别的家人吧？你和他们的关系怎么样？”

“啊，堂兄弟们吧……”

我觉得奇怪，一般情况下问起自己的家庭状况，大多数人第一个会提到的都会是自己的父母或者是兄弟姐妹。库丘林一上来提起的是堂兄弟，还有表姐，极小的可能性是他幼年时与这些人更加亲近。我依旧耐心听着他说的话，心里面起了更多的疑惑。直到他扯到自己加起来有差不多二十个堂兄弟的时候，我仍然表现出一副很感兴趣的模样听着他漫天瞎扯。我意识到这个话题继续说下去并无意义，短时间之内我不认为他会对我坦诚关于他家里人的事。等到他实在是没话说了，我翻了页笔记，问道，“说起来，刚刚被你带跑了，我还不清楚你的职业是什么？”

“啊，这个啊，我是无业游民，没有工作的。”

“那你的日常开销……？”

“蹭回来的。”

“蹭回来的？”

“就表姐堂兄弟给的呗。”

撒谎。

“但你不是刚说你其中一个表姐的老公很爱赌钱，已经快没钱了吗？”

“啊，这个嘛，家里人多嘛，都给一点就好了，日子都这么过。”

我露出了礼貌且尽可能友善的微笑，他挠了挠脑袋，对我报以一个尴尬的微笑。

我发现他并不擅长说谎，但是擅长浮夸地演戏。说真心话的时候他总爱用开玩笑的语气说出来，让人以为这是假话，但偏偏又会认真地看着你。说假话的时候却开始故作深沉，语气和措辞都有所改变，声音会稍微高一些，并且只有说完这段话后一段时间才敢直视我。我想如果不是我三番五次阻止他在我的房间内吸烟，配上他吸烟的动作很多人都会把他的假话当真。因此到后面，他更多在敷衍我的问题，语焉不详，反而吊起我的胃口，然而我继续追问他会选择跳过这个问题。这也让我想起第一晚我看到他时，他对我说，他的调情都是来自于他的真实想法。如今看来，确实是真的，相比在调情这块，他向来都足够直接且真诚，让我忍不住去想我是他第几个调戏过的女人，毕竟他真的过分熟练。然而感情生活过分隐私，现在的他还没有足够信任我，似乎在提防什么，又或者，因为什么别的原因他并不想在别人面前展现出真实的自己。后来的第二次，第三次，第四次，他都在有类似的招数对付我。当我问起他的睡眠问题时，他承认自己已经好几年没有好好睡过一觉，我问他是否有尝试过安眠药物，他说他也不敢用，“谁知道会突发什么事呢，是吧？有时候呢，我要被随叫随到的啊。”于是我想着可以尝试一下催眠治疗，然而他毫不配合，闭着眼睛突然给我来一句，“小美人，不如我们来聊一下我第七个堂兄和我的故事吧”，“小美人医生，今晚要不和我出去吃个饭吧？”“你说我要不要今晚剃个胡子？”

气得我差点没趁着他闭眼时掐着他的鼻子闷死他。

我敢打赌，他绝对会是我的职业生涯中最难搞的病人，前无古人，后无来者。最让我生气的是再下一次的治疗，他明明约了我时间，然而到了点，人却没来。我一股无名火蹭蹭往上蹿，好你个库丘林，拒绝配合也就算了，现在还敢放我鸽子？我翻到他的资料，用办公室的电话拨通了他留下来的联系电话，结果接电话的是个起码50岁的硬朗老先生，我问他请问库丘林在哪，我是他的心理医生，他今天的预约没有来，那位老先生支支吾吾地说不出个所以然。我又问，那您有他的手机号吗？他说他没有，吞吞吐吐，似是有什么难言之隐。我只好挂了电话，深深地叹了一口气。

好你个库丘林，你真有种，你是真的有种。

我绝对是气上头了，现在想来，怕不是真的因为他过分难搞，我才念念不忘，异常上心，越挫越勇。我气得在自己房间里来回踱步，不停地在告诫自己千万别和这样的人过不去，不来就不来呗，我还少点事干，是吧？然而我越想越气，越想知道到底这个人脑子里在想些什么。到了现在的这种时刻，我才意识到我对他怀有的不仅仅是一个心理医生对于自己的病患该有的态度，这之中还掺杂了我自己对他的些许情感，这些情感正是来源于那一晚我们的见面，还有那个说不清道不明的晚安吻。

我在期待些什么。

一切终于在两个半小时后有了回响。通常情况下库丘林都是我当天上班时的会见到的最后一个人，他的预约基本都是三到四小时，他终于在我下班前一个半小时出现了。我表现得异常冷静，甚至是冷淡，坐在自己的办公桌前一边整理档案一边问道，“你来了？”

对方对我咧开一个微笑，“医生，对不起，我来晚了。”

“是挺晚的，我都打算收拾收拾就下班了。”

与往常不同，今天他在白T外面套了件皮衣外套，他倚在门框上远远地看着我，“你生气了？”

我手上动作一顿，抬起眼盯着他，一字一顿道，“我没有。”

“你生气了。”

这回他用的是十分肯定的语气，踱步走来我办公桌面前的沙发椅上，撑着脑袋盯着我。我回看他，毫不示弱，“我没有，我哪敢对我的病人生气呢？是吧，库丘林先生？”

说罢我继续整理我的文件，任由他怎么盯着我看也没再理他，他冷不防地来了一句，“你知不知道，你生气的时候也挺可爱的。”

“是，我干什么都可爱。”

“别生气了，我错了。”

“你哪里有错了？”

“哪都错了。”

我把文件往桌上一扔，双手环胸看着他，“那你说说看，你到底哪里错了？”

他又给了我一个无懈可击的招牌微笑，“总之错了就对了。”

他并不打算和我说为什么他会迟到那么久，也不打算为自己先前做过的任何事，说过的任何话辩解。我盯着他的眼，那一双红得透亮的，跟我说真话时总是透着一股我读不懂的情绪的眼眸，我发现只要他这么看着我，我完全没办法对他有脾气。

我输了。

我移开眼，看着桌子上的文件，又动手收拾了起来。沉默了半响，我叹了一口气，把文件放回去书架上，背对着他说，“库丘林，我不知道为什么你一直在跟我撒谎，一直都不肯对我说真话。你有4个表姐，没问题，我信你；20个堂兄弟，没问题，我还是信你；你说你堂兄弟和表姐搞在一起，没问题，我继续信你，哪怕你留下来的电话号码都是假的。但是我真的不知道要怎样做，你才会信任我，开口和我说真正属于你自己的事情。你说你总是睡不好，睡得浅，会做噩梦惊醒。身体检查出来了，精神科的医生也检查了，暴力倾向等等等等，你什么问题都没有。我是你的医生，我想做的，只是尽我所能地帮你，好让你睡个好觉。我想给你催眠，只是想看看这样会不会让你睡上一两个小时，让你好受些，但你一直在拒绝我。”

身后的人一句话都没说。

“或许你真的在承受些什么常人难以想象的事吧，”我轻声说道，“库丘林，我不想逼迫你信任我。今天的预约我已经帮你取消了，有空你自己重新预约一下。怎样都好，不要浪费钱。”

我走回去桌子开始收拾我自己的手提包，没看他一眼，“如果你想换一个医生，和助理说就行了。冲你发脾气是我不对，你可以去投诉我，我没有什么好给自己辩解的。”

库丘林只是静静地坐在那看着我，我终于和他对视，放轻了语气，尽可能温柔地说道，“就这些，我下班了，你也走吧，我要关门了。”

他跟在我身后走出门，我用钥匙锁好门，头也不回地走去停车场，没再管他。我把包放在车顶盖上，站在车旁疲惫地闭上眼，揉了揉太阳穴——天知道我刚刚都在说些什么，我的感觉异常糟糕，最终我还是爆发了，并且用了最差劲的方式来表达我和他认识快一个月来的不满，摒弃了我身为医生本应该有的职业道德。此时此刻我是真的不知道是在埋怨他还是埋怨自己。他所做的一切无非是想把我推开，而我让他如愿以偿，仔细一想十分不是滋味。好吧，他赢了。我想找个地方发泄，刚好朋友问我要不要去吃饭外加去酒吧喝酒，她已经快三个月没性生活了。我想了想，决定还是去喝一杯解解愁，补上一句我没打算在外面找男人。我懊悔得要死，果然不应该那么轻易放他走，但是继续把他留下来，我也不见得能继续做些什么。

我启动了车子，缓缓开回家。已经逐渐快到夏至，白天的时间越来越长，冬日里下班前天已经黑透，现在天仍然亮着。我开了敞篷，好让外头的风让我觉得舒畅一些。刚开到主干道我就留意到有辆车不远不近地跟在我后面，我看了一眼后视镜，是熟悉的白色Miata，车上的人那一头飘逸的头发让我无法忽视——除了库丘林还能有谁？我下意识觉得这个人在跟着我，过了一会儿后我没再看到他的车，看来是我多虑了。我停好车后又忍不住重重地叹了一口气，回到家里依旧是一脸苦大仇深的样子，随随便便化了妆换了身衣服，磨蹭完后喊了台Uber，巧的是，我喊到的车也是一台白色的Miata，司机叫麦克，头像是一张一张戴帽子的自拍。等我下楼的时候我惊得差点想骂脏话，库丘林正靠在他的Miata上面，笑着朝我嘿了一声，“你的Uber司机来了。”

我反应了几秒，秉持着怀疑的态度去看了眼他的车牌号码，和我手机屏幕上显示的一模一样——我不敢相信他居然敢这么干，“你知道我可以向Uber举报你信息不实吗？”

然而我还是低估了他的耍流氓程度，他耸耸肩，拿起自己的手机把我的订单取消了，我看得不知该做出什么反应。他牵过我的手，帮我开了车门，把我塞进副驾。我坐在车上不知所措，愣是在上面消化了好一会儿，才无可奈何地叹口气。

“我都不知道该不该骂你是个变态跟踪狂了。”

“我可是没有任何心理疾病历史的，医生。啊，顺便说一句，这样的你也很好看呢。”

我觉得我该生气，但实际上更多是无力，我扶着额，“你现在是想带我去哪里？不怕我报警吗？”

“去你要去的餐馆，小美人。”

我已经没好气了，“你想干嘛？”

“试图让大小姐消消气。”

“你这样让我更生气。”

“我意识到了，但好像也来不及了。”

“你跟踪我？”

“我只是听到你在车库里说你要去酒吧，还说今晚你并不想跟男人鬼混。所以我自告奋勇和你一起去，有个男伴的话应该就没人找你了吧？”

他居然还敢跟我嘴贫。

“少油嘴滑舌。你就是在跟踪我。”

“……我错了，小美人。”

我往椅子上一瘫，沉默了片刻，“去你的，库丘林。”

我看到他在笑，“你骂起人来也很可爱。”

“我可去你的，库丘林。”我盯着路面，一字一顿地说道。

“是是是，错了错了。”

之后我一直在生闷气没再和他说一句话，到了餐馆后也只是直接下车准备走人，他把我喊住，说他也会在附近逗留，应该可以送我回家。我只是瞪了他一眼，他依然保持着非常有风度的微笑，我转身就走，连句再见都没说。进了餐馆后我很快找到朋友所在的位置，我们已经有段时间没见面，聊得投入，她在跟我抱怨最近这三个月在追一个自己喜欢的男生，“我甚至为了他牺牲了我三个月的性生活”，她如是比喻着她在这个男生上的投入，然而对方似乎还是对她爱理不理，她十分挫败。我问她你们现在到了哪一步，她说已经到了约会的阶段，但只是停留在牵手和亲吻，“他为什么不能理解我这么急切地想和他上床的心呢？”她跟我抱怨道。

“你这么热情可别把人家给吓到了，慢慢来呗，现在不也是挺好的吗？”我看她似是甜蜜又埋怨的模样，“不过，你追他的原因仅仅是因为你想和他上床吗？”

“也不算……？我也不知道，我觉得比较像是一见钟情？就那种，好吧，我第一眼挺喜欢他的，就忍不住想和他多聊天多接触，然后也的确想和他上床——当我看到他的那里，”她吹了个口哨，“天啊，我觉得他的尺寸实在是很棒。而且我们第一次接吻的时候，我不知道要怎么给你描述，起码我觉得很浪漫。当时他已经抱着我了，我看着他的眼睛，心里面已经特别期待我们接下来可能会发生什么，而且还是在他家里的沙发上。但是我们什么都没发生，你不知道我当时有多开心，又有多失望，我的心脏都快跳出来了，我真的以为会发生什么，你说他是不是个榆木脑袋？”

“我问你哦，”我给她斟上一杯酒，“如果，我觉得这会是不久的将来，你和他上了床了，但也只是上床，你的心愿满足了，你还会想着继续发展吗？”

  
“说真的，我不知道，”她看着我，“我是说，我没有办法预测未来的发展，也没有办法保证我以后会做出什么样的选择，更没有办法说，我会一直喜欢他。但是现在的我，是非常喜欢他的，他也在珍惜着我的这份喜欢，我觉得这样就足够了。以后的事呢，就留给以后去说了。我对他并不是抱着普通的一夜情去对待的，所以……好吧，我也不知道。”

我看着她娇嗔的模样，从心底里为她感到高兴，听她的描述，对方看起来是个非常可靠的男性。我没有告诉她我的想法，我觉得对方可能是过分珍惜她，才不愿意那么轻易地触碰她，对方是个非常有仪式感且沉得住气的男子。结果到了最后我都没有开口说起最近发生在我身上的事，想来似乎也没什么好说。到了最后，那位男生给她打电话，问她在哪，说要来接她。我看她眉开眼笑的样子，开玩笑道，“还说要去酒吧找男人呢？”

“这不是不找了吗？哎呀，不找了，你看我现在看起来怎样，我觉得他今晚可能会把我接去他家里，我还喝了酒！”

我扶着她的肩膀，跟她说你现在已经足够好看，不用太担心，让一切随心发展就好了。我送她上了车，和她道了晚安。站在门口发了一会儿呆，看了看时间，已经十点有多了，正犹豫着要不要喊台Uber回家，一台Miata已经稳妥地停在了我的面前。  
“上车吧，小姑娘。”

他还真是说到做到。

  
车开上高速的时候，对向车道上飞快地闪过几台警车，鸣笛声响彻云霄。我轻声询问是怎么了，库丘林一改往日的戏虐，皱着眉抿着嘴不发一言。我这才意识到哪里不对，但是又说不上来。

“你还好吗？”

他没有理我。

“库丘林？”

“嗯？”

“你没事吧？”

他瞥了我一眼，“我能有什么事吗？”

我似乎察觉到了什么，本能地伸手握住了他的手臂，他立刻吃疼地皱了皱眉，我看着他的反应，试探性地把他今天穿上的外套往上挽，果不其然，我看到他的手臂一大截被绷带缠上，隐隐能看到绷带上的血。

“把车给我停到路肩上。”

他没说话，也没打算这么干。

我冷静地看着他，“要么给我停车，要么我现在从车上跳下去。”

这个要挟非常有效，他照办了。停好车后他开了指示灯，我示意他下车，跟他换了位置，顺便把我穿的高跟鞋扔进他的怀里。他无奈地开口，“这是手动挡的车……”

他话还没说完，我已经把车重新开回高速，并且安全的把车停在了车库。我拔下车钥匙，下了车，给他开了门，他乖乖地跟着我下了车关上门。我锁好车后，握着他的手臂拉着他走，他小心翼翼地问我不如先把鞋穿上，我停下脚步，非常友善地看了他一会，他立刻变得低声下气，“大小姐我错了，我这就给你继续提鞋。”

我光着脚把他拉进了电梯，再把他拉进我家，让他脱了鞋，他低头顺眼地照着我的话坐在沙发上脱了外套。等我把早就磨破的丝袜换下，提着急救箱回到客厅，解下了他自己包扎得乱七八糟的绷带，看到了好几道已经开始结痂或者还在流着血的口子，还有一道是新鲜缝合上的伤口。还好大部分我还能处理，缝合的伤口线也没开，只是有些流血。

“怎么弄的？”

“打架。”

“还有哪里？”

“没了。”

“真的？”

“嗯，其他都是淤青。”

“看来你今天不止打了一次。”

“两次吧。”

“让我猜猜，”我指着那道被缝针的伤口，“这是来我的办公室前缝上的？”

“是。”

“这些是不是刚才弄的？”

“嘛……”

我没再问下去，只是简单地帮他处理了一下伤口，跟他说没必要拿绷带裹着，让伤口多透透气。他疼得倒吸凉气，我挖苦道，“现在知道疼，还去打架？”

“迫不得已嘛。”

我没再问下去，看到他的白T上有几道口子，估计也是打架的时候弄破的。我让他把上半身也给脱了，发现他身上有许许多多细小的已经痊愈的伤疤，腰间有块新鲜的淤青。我给他上了散瘀的药膏，还带着私心的摁了好几下，名曰活血化淤，没管他的连连求饶。处理好一切后我把衣服扔到他头上，让他穿上，“你看看能不能把你朋友喊过来，开你的车送你回去。你缝了针，还是少动比较好。”

“我手机没电了，能借你的用用吗？”

我把我的手机借给他，看到他摁了号码，紧接着我听到来自他身上的手机铃声，紧接着他掏出了自己的手机，把电话挂断。我酝酿着情绪，他飞快地在我的手机屏幕上敲打什么，然后把手机还给我，“这是我的电话号码。”

我看着手机屏幕上的联系人资料，挑着眉看着他。他穿上衣服，坐到了我跟前，“下午我迟到，是因为我去医院缝针了。是的，在缝针之前我去打架了，打得很凶。我没有你们的电话，是我的不对。”

他说得很认真，直直地看着我的眼。我知道这一次他没再想着逃避我，也静静地回看他。

“刚刚送你去吃饭后，我去了别的地方，也起了冲突，和对方一群人打起来了，我开了枪。那些警车估计是因为路过的人报的警，我溜得快而已。事情挺大的，我想你明天应该会会看到新闻。”

他说这句话的时候我看到了他眼神的闪动，我只是用自己的手覆上了他的手，继续听着。他反握住我的手，似乎在犹豫什么，最后还是什么都没说。

“你只能对我说到这个程度吗？”

“是的。”

我感觉到他握紧了我的手，似乎在暗示我他的确有什么难言之苦。但是此刻，我觉得没有关系，已经足够多了，这是他诸多真假混淆的话里面最真的几句。他不愿意和我说并不是我的问题，他需要时间，或者这些本身就是他不能开口告诉我的事。我回握住他的手，轻声和他说，“没有下次了。”

他愣了一愣，随后便明白了我的意思，对我笑了笑，“我知道了，我不会再跟踪你了，是我的不对。”

“嗯。”

他低下头看我的脚，“这么好看一双脚丫，以后别生起气来就光着脚走路，看着就疼，多不值得。”

我没说话，他蹲下身捧起我的脚，问我疼不疼。我说没事，他跑到洗手间，给我弄了一条热毛巾，帮我把脚擦干净，又给我敷上。我何曾被人这么对待过，血疯狂往脑袋上涌。还好我今晚把头发放了下来，不然他一定会看到我发红的双耳。他问我消气了没，我不敢开口，只是垂着眼看他隔着热毛巾轻轻地按摩着我的脚。

“大小姐？”

“……”

“小姑娘？”

“……”

“小美人。”

“……”

“……”他叹口气，“立香，我错了。”

我忍不住笑了，他总算放松下来，说你可真难哄啊之类的云云，“笑着多好看，别老那么凶嘛，容易长皱纹。”

“我发现了，你吃硬不吃软。”我示意他可以了，让他坐上来。

“别别别，有话好商量，跳车就算了，可把老子我吓死了。”

我又笑了，他看着我，我问他，“你怎么知道我会在那个时候出餐馆？”

“碰巧而已，刚打完架，溜了两圈，想着你们吃饭也大概吃这么长时间吧，不知道你走没走，就碰到你了。”

“打架赢没赢我不管，把自己弄伤，证明你也不怎么样嘛。”

他看着我笑，我也跟着他笑了起来。他说他该走了，朋友估计来不了，自己开车不会有什么问题。我把车钥匙还给他。临走前他一直盯着我看，我问他怎么了，他问我，“能亲一个吗？”

我微笑，“不能。”

他笑着凑过来，很轻很轻地碰了一下我的嘴唇。我没有躲开，我们的视线再次对上，我在他的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影，倒影越来越近，我忍不住眨眼想避开里面的那个我，然后闭上了眼睛，和他接吻起来。他真的很娴熟，他还记得上一次我们接吻时的尺寸，把握在那个范围里与我交缠。不过一小会，我整个人都被他调动起来，不受控制地开始回应他，每次我的回应都会换来他激烈些许的进攻。我忍不住把手放在他的手臂上，尽量克制自己让自己理智，不要继续越界。然而他的热情我无从抵挡，家里安静到我只听得到我们唇舌纠缠发出的声响，还有我扑通不停的心跳。他咬我嘴唇的时候我整个人都想发颤，我可耻地发现自己下半身在起反应，我的阴蒂开始肿胀，希望有人去安抚她。我夹紧了腿，试图掩饰自己的秘密。和他接吻让我整个人都觉得舒服，湿漉漉的，温热的，膨胀的，想要更多的，这样的吻。

我不知道我们接吻了多久，是他先放开我的，他贴着我的额头，喃喃道，“你再这样，我又要硬了，我硬了你又不负责。”

我被他逗笑了，抚摸着他的脸庞，“我从来都不负责的。”

“真坏，是个男的都要想死你了。”

“有没有人跟你说过别跟心理医生走太近？特别是女医生。”我半开玩笑说道。

“嗯，现在知道了。”

其实我想说的是，我是他的医生，我们不应该这样才对。

但是我没有办法拒绝他，从最开始就是如此。

我们又亲了一遍，之后把对方放开。我坐在沙发上目送他，他准备离开的时候，我喊住了他。

“你要知道，有些事，说出来是一种解脱。”

他笑笑，“我期待你的催眠治疗。晚安，小宝贝。”

我没有和他道晚安，因为我知道，今晚我又要睡不好了。

【TBC】


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是OOC必然，废物垃圾生产制造
> 
> 关于心理学上任何一切都是瞎扯，简而言之就是别信
> 
> 一切只是为了铺垫剧情的发生而已

第二天的新闻果然提到了离我在的餐馆五英里不到的枪击案，警察、作案人员到平民都有受伤，唯一庆幸的是无人重伤或死亡死亡，电视仅仅是播出了警察扣押犯人上车的场景及现场的惨状，并说警局会加大调查力度，初步怀疑是和先前的枪击案有关。昨晚和我一起吃饭的朋友今天一大早给我打FaceTime，说是男方是警察长官，当时接到别的同事说有枪击案，他没在值班，想起她正好在附近，所以火急火燎地跑过来接她。

“立香，我说真的，我好开心啊。昨晚我坐上车他一直牵着我的手，我还以为怎么了，他也不说，还把我留在他家里住了一晚。直到刚刚我看到新闻问他是不是因为这件事，他才肯承认这么一回事，还说，新闻说只是枪击案，其实涉及到了贩毒团伙。他特别不放心，知道之后立刻就打电话赶过来确定我没事。”

米兰达的声音都透着一股恋爱的甜蜜，“我现在才知道其实他比我想象中还要在乎我哎……昨晚我不是喝了酒，以为能做点什么，我们躺在床上的时候他都硬了，但他还是只是抱着我而已。我问他要不要我们接吻吧，他才开始亲我。我的天啊我还是第一次遇到这么纯情的男孩子，他跟我说他暂时不想做，因为他想等我们正式确定关系之后再和我上床……天啊你知道我有多惊喜吗？虽然我们以前就已经明确了我们现在已经是在约会的阶段，正是因为确定了下来我才没再去找别的男人，原来他是真的想和我进入一段关系。我就问他，那你想什么时候和我确定关系，他说他最近手头上有件案子，忙完这阵他会好好想想怎么去准备……”

我的好朋友还陶醉在属于她的爱情里面，喜滋滋地跟我分享她的恋爱故事，我笑着应和着，说恭喜啊，很快你就要告别单身贵族了。

“说起来你可能不信，我居然有那么一点想结婚了。昨晚我和他说我想穿什么样的婚纱，他居然答应了，说挺好看的，还问我喜欢什么款式的戒指。我都快疯了，宝贝，我想了想其实我认识他也没多久呢，我真的不敢相信这是真的……”

我大笑，心里想的却是库丘林和我说的事——他说他是无业游民，他说他去打架，他说他开了枪，他说他不能告诉我更多，他还有吸毒史。米兰达给了我另一个信息，贩卖毒品——这种事在哪都是重罪，稍微思考一下一连串仅有的信息，也很容易让我联想到他可能是个毒贩。这个结论也不是没有道理，正因为行事见不得光，哪怕心理医生的守则是要对病人所有的信息保密，他可能也担心自己无意中会透露什么特别重要的信息，然后被我检举。我想起他的确是有过吸毒史的人，但是从他的相貌和精神状态来看，他并不是瘾君子，更像是很长一段间隔偶尔吸食一次的类型。如果米兰达给我的信息是确切真实的，那么库丘林绝对和黑社会和毒品有联系。可不知为何，我总觉得不仅仅如此。如果只是普通的瘾君子和混混，他们不至于对我产生那么大的抗拒——不，比起说抗拒，我觉得他在本能地在保护些什么不可告人的秘密，而这些秘密才是真正导致他无法安稳入睡的原因。我不知道为什么我会有这样的推断，当然，我是希望自己能更多的了解他一些，无论公私。我想起事发地点满是血迹，似乎是经历了一场恶战，我想起昨晚帮他清理伤口，他能在那样的场合全身而退，我竟然有一丝劫后余生的感觉，不知为何，我内心深处觉得他的身份并没有我想象中简单。

我也不能打草惊蛇，但我想，库丘林早就意识到我对他的好奇。

到了再下一次预约的时间，他准时出现了在我的办公室里。我没有客套，也没有见外，直接问他伤口怎么样了，他说好多了，明天就能去拆线。我看了一眼，的确是好上不少。他靠在椅背上看着我，我没说话，也只是安静地看着他。他依旧保持着同样的姿势回望我，没有躲闪，非常平静，看来他这次似乎是做好了一定的心理准备，多少会跟我坦白些什么。

在这之前我从来没有询问过他的吸毒史，在日常问候之后，他对于我问这个问题显得有些惊讶，但又似乎早就料到我或早或晚会问他这个问题。他如实告诉我他很早就接触开始接触毒品，“大麻是算不上毒品的，在我看来这简直是小儿科，而且我自己也不喜欢大麻的味道。在这个国家大麻太常见了，很多人十几岁开始就开始碰这个玩意，我也是那个时候碰的。怎么说呢，说实话，我觉得大麻和尼古丁一样，虽然各有各的不好，但是仅靠大麻就能上瘾，那他们的人生也太没追求了。”

“除了大麻你还接触过什么？”

他盯着天花板沉默了一会，“你能想到的，我都试过。还有一些你不知道的，只有黑市的人才知道他们存在的精神药物，我试过很小一部分，但次数很少。”

“通常是吸食哪种类型的比较多？”

“白粉，”他咧了个很讽刺的微笑，“因为最常见，也是最能赚钱的。”

他说了自己在赚钱。

“我听说大麻也很赚钱，合法的大麻公司利润还是很高的。”

“你也会说那是‘合法的’，小姐，”他咧了个无奈的微笑，“既然都合法了，也就有不见得光的钱啊。”

“那最赚的难道不是你说的黑市的精神药物吗？”

他又沉默了，闭上了眼睛，“你是不知道那个玩意能有多可怕，一点点能把人给逼疯，从此活在自己的逍遥世界里面。的确应该是最赚钱的，但是能有多少人混黑社会混到那个高度，能听闻然后单单凭借钱搞到这些玩意？正是因为买的人不多，相比白粉满世界都是，才没那么赚钱。当然啦，那个钱也足够发家致富是真，有钱人们也很舍得花钱买那片刻的幸福。”

这还是他第一次卸下心防和我说那么多，看来对于毒品他的研究确实不少，加上也许是上次他和我说过打架的事，他混黑社会这件事他也没打算继续向我隐瞒，倒是说得大方——并且我可以断言，他在黑社会里面的地位称不上低，虽然目前为止，我都是看他独来独往比较多。

不，我也不算多了解他。

“不算大麻，你真正意义上第一次吸毒是什么时候？”

他的神情很复杂，有些追念，有些感慨，又带着些无奈，沉默地坐起来，双手交握，盯着自己的手好一会，才抬起头来跟我说，“十八岁后的第二个月，我碰了白粉。”

我盯着他的眼睛，“那是什么样的感觉？”

他笑了，“那是第一次，所以我还不太会。呛，真的呛，虽然呛到了，但是也的确吸了进去。吸进去那一瞬间你就能知道你手上的粉到底纯不纯。”

“纯度？”

“对的，白粉嘛，字面意思，就是白色的，肉眼看当然是看不出来纯度的，只要吸进去，你就知道这包货有没有被人搅和兑稀。”

“只吸一点会感觉吗？”

“当然有，很短暂的快乐，就真的就是一小会，所以很快就会清醒过来。如果你足够大量的吸，你就能立刻知道很神奇的很愉悦的感觉，很快就能上脑，你觉得这一瞬间你是快乐的，特别快乐，快乐到像突然从人间地狱一下子到了天堂。你察觉不到时间的流逝，因为你的大脑正在狂欢，信息太多了，根本无暇顾及外围的时间，似乎很短，又似乎很长。你会很陶醉，然后忍不住在抽搐——你看过吸毒的人的照片吗？大概就是那个样子。”

“比做爱还爽？”

他大笑起来，“这个很难比较哦，做爱看人啦，合适的伴侣那当然是爽的。如果做爱不爽的话，也不会有人选择一边吸毒一边做爱，或者所谓的事后一根烟了吧？”

我也笑了，“看来你试过？”

“没有，”他看着我大笑，似乎是没想到我会扯到这样的话题，“平时还好说，我指的是不吸毒的时候。信我，吸毒的女人，特别是那些在毒巢里混久的，你连看都不想多看一眼——很让人反胃，也很可怜。我被一个吸毒吸到只剩下一把骨头的女的哀求过，她求我给她点钱，她想活下去。”

“你只是指瘦到仅剩下一把骨头吗？”

“用‘瘦’这个形容词也没错，但是我们都很清楚是什么导致她那么狰狞的。你能看到她肋骨的形状，似乎戳开她的皮肤就能看到她的内脏，眼眶深陷，颧骨尖得像把刀，牙齿都烂掉了，她说话时你看到她的嘴里面都是黑的。”

“然后呢？”

“这种人，她内心都是很挣扎的，事到如今，她当然想活下去，但事实是没有毒品她也活不下去。到了那个阶段毒瘾已经深入骨髓，戒不掉，她整个人已经从内到外地腐烂掉了，戒毒所里全都是这种人，死的时候连虫子都不会多看她一眼。”他顿了一顿，“就算我真的给她钱，她也只会拿去买白粉。你不知道她在上头的时候，被动或者主动和多少个带着性病的烂人上过；也不知道她因此堕胎过多少次；更不知道，她还得了些什么别的病。”

“就算是这样，她也一直在求你吗？”

“是，每一次看到我路过就在求我，跪在我脚边，抱着我的脚求我。我的手下不知道拉开她多少次，把她赶走多少次，但是她还在这么干。”

“那你有给她钱吗？”

“没有。最后一次，我给了她一小包市面上能搞的的最纯的白粉。她看到的时候她哭了，哭得特别难看。她先是把那一小包白粉扔开，扔得老远，坐在地上大声地哭，哭得声嘶力竭，我听不清她在骂什么。然后她一边哭一边爬过去，捡了起来，当着我的面一口气全吸完，那是致死的量。”

我沉默地看着他，他似乎在沉思，在想这位可怜人的事情，我有一瞬不知道要怎么开口，“你后悔这么做吗？”

他抬起头看着我，摇了摇头，目光变得很悠长，“小姑娘啊，你是没亲眼看过那样的场景啦，不然也不会那么问。听到的和看到的往往都有出入，有些人，一旦踏上了错误的一步，那就是一生错。我当然不后悔，我不觉得我做错了，让她早日解脱，反而是一种怜悯，更何况，我给了她选择，让她快乐地死去。”

我似乎问错了话题，我也没办法对他的经历做出任何评价，只能转移一下话题，“那你，到现在为止，都一直在频繁吸毒吗？医院给我的病历上仍然显示你最近有吸毒。”

他摇头，“有一段时间很频繁，是很久以前的事了，大概是半年的时间。说起来你可能不信，其实我毒瘾不深哦，非到迫不得已我绝对不会碰，只要活着，比吸毒有意思的事多得是。”

“迫不得已，是在指什么？”

他只是对我微笑。

“你会犯毒瘾？”

“不会，我从来没犯过。”

我不是没和别的吸毒患者聊过天，我深知他们没有勇气说出这样的话，就算有，那怕不过是刚碰上毒品的人。这个谎言再明显不过，如果不是深陷其中，又怎么会明知是错偏要重复犯错？可是库丘林的语气和他们不一样，那样的自信且肯定，轻而易举地就把自己和他们分成两类，他说他自己没有，那便是没有，没有人会去质疑他说的这句话。

“那迫不得已，是指什么样的情况？”

他很无奈地笑了，目光闪烁，我本以为到这里我问不下去了，他回答道，“必须要我验货的时候。”

验货。

必须要他验货。

这句话的信息量有些大，我下意识想继续追问是不是吸毒并非你个人所愿而是迫不得已，是不是还有些什么内情，我急切地想知道更多，急切地想证明自己的猜测是对的。我愣愣地看了他好一会儿，他目光深沉，似乎在告诉我，他已经说得足够多了。

我没有继续这个话题，转而聊起了别的更为轻松的话题，他似乎对我的没有追问送了一口气，表现得很放松，还会低低地笑起来。让我意外的是他确实知道不少有趣的玩意，能跟我多多少少讲起来。我又问了几句他的睡眠相关的问题，他也没有避讳。接下来的催眠进行得很顺利，我没有在催眠时问他任何问题，仅仅是让他在躺椅上睡上足够舒服的一觉。我看着他睡着的样子，给他取来了一张薄被披上，接着回到自己的办公桌上开始整理我和他今天的对话，并且入档。快到结束的时间时我坐到他身边，看着他下意识伸手关掉闹钟，然后慢慢醒过来，等他清醒时，我和他说了句晚上好。

“晚上好，医生。”

“睡得还好吗？”

“意外的很不错。”

“那就好。”

我给他递过一杯水，听到他说，“真有点意外呢。”

“什么？”

“催眠原来是这样的感觉的吗？”

“希望你不是在质疑我的能力。”

“能让我睡个好觉的医生当然是个好医生啦。”

“多谢夸奖，希望你能像今天一样一直这么信任我。”

他看了我好一会儿，似乎想说什么，最后还是扭开了头继续喝水。

“说出来之后，会不会稍微好受点？”我轻声问道。

他喝水的动作愣了一愣，放下水杯，看着我的眼，微微笑了一下，对我点了点头。

我朝他微笑，“那就好。”

我刚准备起身，他把我喊住，似乎是想询问我些什么，但他只是一直用着深沉的目光看着我，反而让我不知道他想做些什么。

“你知道吗？”

“嗯？”

“睡醒之后看到你的感觉，我觉得很好。”

我眨了眨眼，试图消化这句话。

“睡了一觉之后，反而觉得你更可爱了。”

好了，我知道了，他只是想开我玩笑——我内心的反应告诉我，然而他的目光一直很认真，我分不出真假，只好一直和他对视。他的目光往下移，并不是从头到脚打量我的眼神，他只是看着我，看着我放在膝盖上的手，然后把目光移到了远处。

“我想我该给你开点药，好让你别老是拿你的心理医生开玩笑。”

他笑了，“好啊。”

我起身走回去我的办公桌，加上了最后几句关于第一次催眠后他的反应。他收拾了一下，走到我面前，我看到他眼神比方才澄澈不少，想着估计刚刚是还没清醒。我留意到他一直在盯着在给他开药的我，停下笔来抬起头瞧他，他托着腮看着我，对我笑了笑。我也笑了笑，“你为什么要看着我？”

“因为你很可爱。”

我把处方写完，递到他面前，试图用处方隔开我们两个的视线，“去拿药。”

他把纸拿下，“你就不给我点回应？”

我想了想，“谢谢你，先生？”

他笑了笑，准备离去，“晚安，小美人。”

“再见。”

“说实话，我觉得当个毒贩还开个那么拉风的车，不是挺显眼的吗？”我忽然开口对米兰达说道。她瞥了我一眼，“我实在是不懂为什么你最近对毒贩的事那么上心。毒贩不也是个人，有点强烈的个人风格的毒贩也不是没有啦，毕竟不是说毒贩能挣很多钱吗？要是我有钱，我也买个好看的跑车满街跑。”

“我也搞不懂啊，”我喃喃道，“有时候男人真的好难懂。说真的，那么拉风一车，就不怕被警察逮到？”

“真奇怪，你一个心理医生居然会说搞不懂别人，怎么总觉得哪里很奇怪？”她把杂志扔到一边，凑到我身边，“你是不是看上哪个男人了？”

“心理医生又不是负责把别人看透，心理医生有时候也会被自己搞糊涂好吧？”我叹了口气，“只是最近真的太难不去在意这些事了。”

“有什么好愁眉苦脸的？再这样你还没找到男朋友就先长皱纹了，这样可不行，我还等着你找个男朋友给我瞧瞧呢，越帅越好。”

“反正也不会比你家那位更帅就是了，找男朋友这件事又不着急……”

“立香啊，我从大学开始就认识你了，也不是没见你谈过恋爱，只是每次你谈恋爱我都觉得你兴致缺缺。你呢，不抗拒肢体接触，但也没看出来你对别人抱有多大热枕，更不愿意和别人上床。问你感觉，你连眼皮都懒得抬一下。别人说你是个性冷淡，我倒不觉得你是个性冷淡，像你这么执拗的人，怎么可能会是个性冷淡。我只是觉得你还没找到你对的那个人。当然啦，现在这个年代，倡导女性独立自主，恋爱婚姻可有可无，没有这些人也能活下去。可是有时候我还是会忍不住担心，你这个性格，会不会意识得太晚，或者太执着于别的事上，反而错过了。”

我没有说话，喝了放在面前的冰镇柚子茶，碟子上的奶油意面已经被我解决完了，奶油干成一块一块粘在碟子上。天气逐渐热了起来，大家已经换上凉快的衣服，我也穿上了长裙。我暂时不知道该怎么对米兰达说我对某个人有感觉，或许是喜欢？我不敢妄下定论。如果我说了，她一定会问我这个人是谁，难道我要跟她说这个人不仅是个毒贩，还是我的病人？她绝对会被吓一跳。

连我自己都被吓了一跳，这种感觉真是过分煎熬。库丘林在治疗时，除了爱拿我开不过分的玩笑和不停地夸我漂亮和可爱以外，他没有做任何过分的事。现在他已经不再抗拒我的治疗，十分配合，虽然有些话他还是不愿意和我说，我觉得情有可原。

米兰达开车把我送回工作的地方，问我最近怎么回事，总是没什么兴致。

“我昨晚做了个梦。”

“嗯？”

“那种梦。”

“什么？”

“我是说，上床那种梦。”

“哦不……你有看清是谁吗？”

“嗯，我知道是谁。”

她瞄了我一眼，试探性地问了一句然后呢？

“这个人的身份，于我而言有点尴尬，但确实，我对他是有感觉的。”

“嗯哼？”

“梦里面的片段不是很长，但是，怎么说呢，还挺震撼的，我被吓醒了，醒来时都懵了。”

“别告诉我你湿了。”

“我湿了。”

她沉默了。

“我指的是在梦里我很有感觉。”

“哦我的天，所以到底是谁？”

这次是我沉默了。

米兰达向来聪明，一下子就懂了，“……老天爷，别告诉我那是你的病人。”

“是的，”我叹口气，“他就是我一会儿要见的病人。”

她在红灯面前给我踩了一个急刹车，后面的车险些撞上来，一辆接一辆地疯狂对她按喇叭抗议。外头太阳正好，一片喧嚣，车内是死一般的寂静。我们两个人都在看着信号灯，等到绿灯的时候，我听到米兰达的提议，“宝贝，我觉得今晚我得带你去一趟哪，找个别的男人解解愁。”

“我不觉得这是个好提议，还不如回家拿按摩棒自慰。”

“你会自慰吗？”

“我不会。”

她深呼一口气，一字一顿地对我说，“藤丸立香，你完了。”

我知道我完了。

她显然还没消化这件事，叨叨絮絮着今晚一定要带着我去哪找个男人的事。我心里数了数，自和他第一次见面以来，我们已经快认识两个月了。每周至少会见一次，这么算下来，我们见面的次数说不上少。除了那两次特别亲密的发展以外，我们也没有任何私下的交流。通常情况下医生和病患之间都有非常安全的距离，如今想来我真是忍耐力极佳，能在他那些说不清道不明的暧昧眼神之下安然自若。偶尔他会在我们一同离开办公室有意或无意地撩过我的手背或者手指，我会愣住，而后迅速抬起眼看他，之后便会碰上他温热无比的眼神。我会在他对我有所行动之前将一切视若无睹而后逃开，和他说再见。他对此只是无奈一笑，耸耸肩，和我说晚安。我也有隐晦地和他说起过我们的关系不应该如此接近，他对此不做任何回应。米兰达和我说的一切我都没听进去，直到她喊我的名字我才回过神来，她一脸忧心忡忡，但又有些释怀。

“我不知道要怎么表达我现在的心情，说真的，我还是挺高兴你跟我提起你会对别人有感觉这件事，”她停下车，“但我真的没想到会是以这样的方式，你也知道这不太好……”

“我当然知道，所以我只好尽可能把一切控制在我能控制的范围里面，”我叹了口气，“他算得上是我最难搞的病人了。”

“根据你说的话，他不仅是你的病人，还是一个贩毒的？”

“我不知道，我还没问出他别的事来……”

“你知道我家那位可是个长官，我可不希望碰上什么他逮捕到你的病人还要你去赎人的戏码。”

“我不知道，我说真的，我只能尽量把自己身为医生的本分做好，治好他的睡眠问题。”

“怎么，难不成他好梦中杀人？”

我失笑，“那我得问问，确认一下是不是。”

我们俩都笑了。

“看你的样子，他应该没有我想象中那么坏。”

“不，不如说……我不能再说了，你知道我不能说太多，我已经说很多了。”

“也是，”米兰达双手握住方向盘，“也是，认识你那么久，你的直觉向来都很准，从来没含糊过，当了医生之后更是如此。”她似乎是松了一口气，“你确定你能行吗？每次听你说你的工作我都不敢想像。”

“应该还好吧。”

“你有考虑过给他换个医生之类的吗？如果真的不行的话。”

“我有考虑过，但是他的情况比较复杂，可能换了个医生，交接对我们而言不是什么太大问题，但我觉得他会抗拒新的医生，他很难信任一个人。”

“但是他很信任你？”

“没有那么信任吧，他很警觉，也很敏锐。”

“那你还有别的办法吗？”

“或者我自己申请调配到别的地方去，但我觉得这个办法更烂。”

沉默了片刻后她说道，“我觉得你真的需要一个男人，晚上不如出去吧，散散心也好。”

“你又要带我酒吧？你家那位可不要不高兴了？”

“你说大辉？他今晚要值班，说是今晚有任务，所以今晚他不会有空管我的。”

“他有任务？”

“对，说是线人那边有情报了，盯了很久的贩毒头目今晚可能会有行动，他已经策划很久了，最近这段时间忙到把我心疼坏了，但是我也知道他一时半会不会抽开身陪我。”

我还想继续和她聊这件事来着，突然车库里另一辆车驶过来，是一台白色的Miata，我很快就把坐在驾驶位上的他认出来。他似乎也留意到车里面有人，靠近时便看到了坐在副驾上的我，之后漂亮地把车倒进了我们隔壁的车位里。米兰达看到我的反应，也意识到了什么，“这不会就是你说的那位吧……？”

我点点头，说是，就是他，顺便看了眼时间，的确快到我们预约的时间了。库丘林下了车，敲了敲我的车窗，我和米兰达对视了一眼，一前一后下了车。库丘林扬起了微笑，对我说了声嘿，我也对他报以微笑，顺便把米兰达介绍了给他，说她是我的好朋友，我们中午趁着休息出来碰面吃了个饭。他说了几句漂亮话，把米兰达夸得有些不好意思。随后米兰达和我告别，上车前对我做了个记得接电话的手势，“晚上见？”

我点点头，“晚上见。”

我和库丘林目送她驱车离开，库丘林掏出了烟点了起来，我们一起走到电梯间，安静地等着电梯，电梯到了后，他又把刚吸了没几口的烟扔了。我们两个人的距离有些远，我站得笔直，库丘林半倚在电梯上，突然问我，“你们晚上是有什么安排吗？”

我瞄了他一眼，“嗯，她想带我出去，至于去哪我们还没确定。”

他的语气似乎是在开玩笑，“不会是要去酒吧吧？”

我一笑，“很有可能。”

他挑了挑眉，似乎是有些担忧，很快又恢复了原来懒散的样子，那一晃眼似乎是我的错觉。我们又陷入了沉默，他看了我好一会儿，我不做声响。到了办公室后，他直接躺在了躺椅上，倒是有些少见，平时他都要跟我嬉皮笑脸好一会儿才肯躺上去。我上前时看到他稍显疲惫的模样，“最近又没睡好？”

“不，托你的福，好了挺多的，我能比以前睡得久。”

“你看起来很累。”

“是吗？”他睁开眼对我笑，“嘛，有些事要忙。”

“看你的样子似乎准备了蛮久。”

“算不上吧。”

我看了他好一会儿，“是今晚吗？”

他顿了一顿，没想到我问得那么直接，又有点无可奈何地点了点头。

“你很担心今晚会发生什么。”

他闭上了眼，“是。”

“为什么会担心呢？”

“我不知道，只是有些不安而已。”

我知道他不会告诉我更多关于今晚他要去干什么的内容，于是转了个话题，“给你开的药是不是快吃完了？”

“嗯，快了。”

“觉得有用吗？”

“还好，的确不会让我睡到起不来。”

我笑了笑，“毕竟说了只是辅助。”

他睁开眼看我，今天的他有种说不出的古怪，看来晚上即将发生的事对他而言十分重要，他看了我好一会儿，才开口道，“我今天好像忘了说，你今天这身也很好看。”

“有没有人说过你特别嘴贫这点？”

“真心话。”

“我今天，”我把记事板放在一旁，“要开始问你更多问题，你不愿告诉我的，或者只和我说了一半的，我可能都会问到。”

他盯着天花板没有说话。

“我问过你，说出来会不会好些，你说会，而且现在你也说，你能睡得更好了。我想我也的确多多少少帮到你了？我希望你能一直这样信任我，我也不想听到你对我撒谎。”

他轻轻地点了点头。

一时间我不知道要说什么，沉默在弥漫，他的手有一下没一下地敲着把手，我只是看着他，他问我怎么了。

“我想知道你现在在想什么。”

“在想很多很多东西，但是都是不能说的秘密哦，小姑娘。”他依旧敲着把手，每次一到这种时候他就会喊我小姑娘，摆出一副前辈的姿态，诚然，他的年龄的确比我大上那么一些，“等过些时候就能告诉你了。”

“过些时候？”

“过了今晚吧，”他偏过头来看着我，“大概是过了今晚，也就是说，下次我们见面的时候。”

“下次见面的时候你就会告诉我吗？”

“我不知道，大概吧。”

我垂了垂眼，又抬起头看他，“我要一个确切的答案。”

他对我一笑，朝我伸出手，我不知道他想干什么，看了看他对我伸出的手掌，又看了看他。他收了收手掌，示意我把手伸出来。

就像第一次会面时，他对我伸出手，要把我从那个无理取闹的世界带走。

有那么一瞬间我觉得我像是在舞池里答应了来自一个未知男士的邀请，紧接着我会在舞池里穿着我的红舞鞋旋转至死。

我什么都不知道，但我还是对未知赌上了我的一切。

现在我也是一样的感觉，我觉得他在跟我许下一个什么沉重的承诺。明知道我不应该这么做，但我还是伸出了我的手，把手轻轻放在他的手掌上，那里还是一样的温暖而干燥。

他紧紧地握住了我的手。

“我能提个要求吗，小美人？”

“嗯？”

“这一次，先让我睡个好觉，晚上处理的事，我可不能脑子不清醒地过去。”

“然后再下一次，你就会告诉我我想知道的东西？”

他笑了，“真聪明，不愧是医生呢。”

我答应他了。

整个过程他都在握着我的手，我问他为什么，他说，我是第一个他认识那么久以来，从来没认真牵过手的女生，“所以就觉得，再不牵一下，好像挺对不起我自己。”我说，下一次或许我们可以换个话题聊聊，就聊一下你的感情史，他说不了，有些感情史自己都觉得恶心，别为难他了。

他在我的催眠下很快睡下，他处于极度放松的状态，哪怕是这样，他仍然没有放开我的手。

他说他今晚有很重要的事要去做，他说他准备了很久。

他是个毒贩，他混黑社会，他在黑社会地位并不低。

米兰达的约会对象叫大辉，他是个警局督察，他收到了线人的消息，他收到的信息是关于贩毒的，他准备了很久，他今晚会有行动。

今晚，一定会发生什么。

我握紧了他的手。

我问他，你今晚要去哪。

他说的地点是我们第一次见面的酒吧里。

我问他，你是毒贩吗？

他说，我不是。

我问他，你是谁。

他说，我谁都不是，我什么都不是。

我没有再问下去，只是一直静静地看着他，握着他的手，看着他睡着的模样。直到他幽幽转转地醒来，我和他说晚好，他问我我们一直这么牵着吗，我说事。他笑了，说那自己可真是赚了大便宜。

我给他重新开了药，和他一同去了车库，离开办公室时，我们一直在牵着手。我和他的车停得不远，我很安静，不知要做什么反应。我们沉默地站在他的车前面，直到他开口问我，“小美人，能亲一下吗？”

他把我拉近，双手环在我腰上，他在等我的回答，哪怕是我说一句“不要”，我敢打赌，他绝对会像上一次一样吻下来。这次他只是抱着我，我整个人被他的温度和气息所淹没，下意识地靠在他的怀里，脑袋枕在他肩膀上，我闻得到他身上淡淡的烟草味。他一只手挪到我背上，又把我往他怀里带了带。

“等你下次再来，或许我可以考虑一下。”

“好。”

“你知道我讨厌什么吗？”

“我不知道。”

“我讨厌不守信用的男人。”

头顶传来他的轻笑声，“我现在知道了。”

我抓住他的手臂，“晚安？”

“晚安，小宝贝。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 库的身份快出来了，其实，但是我还有好些伏笔没埋上，好累哦写文，不想再写了（


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我向来不太擅长在感情和情节爆发，因此这一章我个人觉得处理一般  
> 但是我也是第一次写矛盾冲突  
> 也当作是一种经验吧
> 
> 本次稍微有些玛丽苏ooc，见谅

我很晚才从家里出发，先去了一趟米兰达家里，她正在兴致勃勃地挑选出门的裙子。我没有和米兰达说今晚我想去的地方，非常碰巧的是她自己提出想去同一个酒吧——到底这个酒吧是有多出名才行？她大笑，说整个湾区最出名的酒吧非他莫属，还补了一句，说是酒吧，还不如说是夜店，“但是呢，他家一直都是以酒吧自称，而且听说酒吧的老板还是个蛮帅的单身汉，立香，我觉得这是你的机会。”

我已经习惯她一旦遇上什么单身汉都会这么跟我来一句的习惯，“既然是老板也不一定会碰上吧？”

“这种东西说不定啦，谁知道呢？”她从衣橱里拎出另一条裙子，“你说这条好看吗？”

我的心思全然不在今晚要去酒吧浪荡这件事上，我其实是想让米兰达放弃今晚去酒吧的想法的，既然我已经知道今晚一定会发生什么，那么我更不应该放她去，我敷衍说还行，米兰达明显对我的回答感到不满，看了我一眼，问我为什么那么心不在焉。

“我觉得……”我酝酿着话语，不知道该怎么开口比较合适，“今晚我们不如不要去酒吧了吧？”

她疑惑地看了我一眼，我继续说，“我总觉得那里今晚会发生些什么事。”

这个理由很明显没有任何信服力，米兰达只是把手里的裙子放回去，坐到我身边，问我到底怎么了。我看着她，实在是无从开口，我不能跟她说我从库丘林那里得知今晚他们会在酒吧里有所行动，两件事不可能会那么凑巧地发生，如果大辉没有潜伏足够的时间，并且有充分的证据，今晚也不会去抓人——也就是说那里会非常危险，不会比上次的枪击案好到哪里去，我总不可能让我的好朋友在那么危险的地方呆着。如果我仅仅只是说那里会有危险发生，她绝对会觉得我莫名其妙，或者是起疑追问我到底是怎么一回事。

所幸米兰达足够体贴，见我面露难色也没有继续追问，“你不想去就直说嘛，这有什么的？我认识你那么久难道还不知道你的性子，不想找别的男人就不找呗。你要真是对那个谁，库丘林？是这么念吗？反正就是下午我见到的那个人，你要对他有感觉，不如私下多主动点。”

没想到她把我的犹豫理解成是我不愿意去搞一夜情，我甚至有些庆幸平日里我的人设会在这种时候起了作用。紧接着的十分钟里我听她说了许多感情上的建议，我也没听进去多少，心里想着好像我和他之间说复杂也说不上，说不复杂也不是，只是点头附和着，说知道了，她才肯罢休。我说我要回家，她问我怎么不多待一会，我找了个借口，说库丘林的事我想多看几件病例，她也没有起疑，只是叫我别在细枝末节上过多纠结。

“说起来也奇怪，大辉也是，你也是，都叫我今晚好好呆在家里别出去。”

“你不是说他今晚有任务，这不是在怕你乱跑到什么不安全的地方吗？你又不是不知道他一直都很担心你。”

“他不说还好呢，说了我反而更好奇到底怎么一回事。”

我笑了笑，穿上鞋，“过了今晚，你问他，他肯定会告诉你的。”

离开米兰达家里后我喊了Uber去了库丘林说的酒吧，这个时间点酒吧已经开始热闹起来，我走进去时里面已经有了不少人，我立刻感到了无措，我向来不知道要在这种场合上做些什么，只好随着工作人员的指引，去了负一层的吧台上点了杯柠檬水。所幸酒保训练有素，多一分的表情都没给我，很快就给我端来一杯柠檬水。我抬起头开始认真打量这家酒吧的设计，包括最开阔的负一层在内一共是四层楼，除了最顶层的包厢是用玻璃单独隔开之外，别的楼层都环绕着在最底层的舞台，好让大家在哪个地方都能看到最中央的蹦迪或是热辣的脱衣舞。我假装无意地朝酒保聊天，才知道说这家酒吧已经开了六七年的时间，脱衣舞的人是专门从拉斯维加斯花了大价格请回来的，我开玩笑道你们老板真舍得，他说那可不是，多少人想挤进来当酒保，这里待遇实在是太好了。

“最顶层的包厢是怎么回事？怎么还上了玻璃呢？”

他擦着酒杯对我摇头，说这个他也不清楚，自己没进去过，只留意过老板来的时候会去那里坐着，谈生意接客人也会在那里，“说起来快月末了，也不知道什么时候又要开会了。”

我对管理方面的东西一无所知，米兰达是这方面的女强人，只是继续询问他们的老板到底是什么样的人，他只是说自己见过几面，虽然聊得不多，但是很仗义，像个大哥一样，对谁都很照顾，“有时候他心情好还会直接给我们塞很多小费。”

“很多，是怎么个量？”

他用手比划了一下，圈成一个圈，“一卷钱。”

——这怕不是比我月薪都多。

我没再问下去，有些兴趣索然，好吧，有钱能使鬼推磨，谁不会心动呢？旁边有人过来找酒保，抱怨都已经这个点了，怎么送货的人还没来，酒保倒是特别熟练地摆出一堆官方借口，什么还早呢，慢慢等吧。接二连三又有不少人来吧台打听消息，有人直接问老板都快个把月没出现了，是不是没货了啊，酒保说那不可能的，我看到他趁着人少去角落里用座机打了个电话，说了几句话后又很快折回来继续干活，任由别的人苦水连天。

看来这群人是等了许久，我想起上次来的时候看到一群吸毒的人，酒保若是不知道这里是个什么地方反而才奇怪。如此一想我倒是有些理解，和一群毒瘾发作的人周旋真算不上什么容易的事，这钱看来唾手可得，但也不是谁都做得来。

“货没有，叶子你们这里总该有吧？我真的快馋死了。”

我默默地退开，不想被牵扯进这群犯毒瘾的人里面去，拿着水杯去别的楼层逛了逛，不少打扮妖娆的陪酒女人都在瞥我，还有穿着各异的客人们，角落里传来淫乱的呻吟声，整个酒吧都被跳跃的灯光照耀着，一切都让我觉得头疼，我甚至在后悔自己今晚要来酒吧的决定——其实又和我有什么关系呢？库丘林做什么都与我无关，我只是他的医生，就连我自己都不知道自己到底在担心什么，到底是要发生什么才会让我如此担忧。我想起下午时他的行为，想来这才是令我过分不安的原因。平日里再怎么越界，他也不会如此，倒有种寻求安心的感觉。他总给我一种不真实的感受，哪怕我们交谈过那么多次，触碰过那么多次，近在迟尺，但我总觉得他的心在别的地方徘徊盘旋，不曾停歇。我曾经做梦梦到他在吸烟的背影，烟雾缭绕，硬生生和我划开了一个世界。他有他的心事，而这桩心事日日夜夜地梗在他的潜意识里，以至于让他无法安稳入眠。哪怕他已经开始对我说实话，但他的话里总在给自己留有余地，因此我总是无从下手。此刻，站在酒吧里，我居然生出一种我在和他共赴深渊的感觉。

我的自我感觉未免过分良好。

我站在三楼一个稍微些安静的地方里，附近没什么人，靠在围栏上看在最底层的人的躁动，那群人似是留意到有谁的到来，立刻簇拥上一名穿着皮衣的男人，他对此见怪不怪，轻车熟路地挥手让人群让开，走到了吧台上，从衣服内衬拿出了一包东西，扬了扬后扔给了酒保，然后坐下开始喝酒，酒保麻利地收下。周围的人在发出阴阳怪气的叫声，还有人在喝倒彩，来人才不紧不慢从衣服了拿出了新的一袋东西，扔给了其中一个人。我看到那群人立刻发疯一般，撕破脸皮，你争我抢，推搡不止，直到那一包东西被彻底瓜分完，大家才散了。我看到有好几个人在人群之外打电话，过了没多久又进来一堆人，坐在一边抽烟喝酒吆喝起来。穿着皮衣的男人不为所动，仍然在喝酒，但暗中又有不少人围着他聚过来。两群人之间泾渭分明，如同两个敌对的阵营，若是一方先有所举动，下一秒他们仿佛能把这家店给拆了似的。

我觉得有些无聊，打了个哈欠，又等了好一会儿，看到两对人陆陆续续朝门口看去，我也随着他们看过去的方向看过去，远远地便看见库丘林和一个大腹便便的男人一起走过来，两个人在聊天，有说有笑，偶尔还会拍拍对方后背，看似像兄弟般义气，然而两个人的距离却是相当安全的社交距离，证明两个人其实并不熟。库丘林走到吧台上点了两杯酒，一杯给了胖男人，一杯留了给自己，我看到他似乎在对面前的人群说话，胖男人在旁边补充了什么，我离得太远，什么都听不清。只是在看到两个人干杯喝下酒后，两群人的气氛似乎才缓和不少，但敌对之意仍然没有消散。我无聊地敲着栏杆，又看到两个人背过身去，库丘林在胖男人耳边耳语了几句，对他做了个请的姿势，随后我便看到两个人朝电梯走去。我想起第一次我和他见面时，库丘林已经对这个地方相当熟悉，还说把我喝的酒水算在他头上，我觉得哪里不对劲。对方显然是大客户，按酒保刚和我说的话，他们估计会去顶层，我迅速查看四楼的电梯间在哪，这个时候我看到在我正对面的电梯门叮地响了一声，门缓缓打开一条缝时我便眼尖地认出了里面的人是库丘林和那个胖男人。我一惊，心脏都快跳出来，急忙想找地方藏身，现在我可不能让库丘林知道我在这里，他一定会起疑心，于是慌忙地往后退了几步，然而我没看清自己身后是否有人，我直接撞到了别人身上，我立刻转身想道歉，谁知道映入眼帘的是一个身材魁梧的棕色皮肤男人，“抱……抱歉，不好意思，我刚刚撞到你了。”男人只是瞧了一眼，什么都没说，径直走开了。我松了一口气，连忙跑到角落里去，重新找到库丘林时，他已经和胖男人在走去四楼的包间路上，似乎并没有留意到我们这边的异常。看到自己没有被发现，我又重新走出来，目送他们进了包间，本以为我可以透过玻璃看到些什么，然而我很快意识到，这面玻璃并不透光——里面的人能看见外面，但是外面的人是不会看到里面发生了什么。自从他们进去后，我只能模糊地看到几个人影在动，又或者什么都看不到。

失算。

我瞬间泄气，既然什么都看不到，我和白来也没什么差别，本来以为能趁着今天多少知道库丘林到底在想什么，谁知道是竹篮打水一场空。我撩了一把头发，深深地叹了一口气，又不甘心只能这么离开。我整个人重重地瘫在沙发上，没再去留意附近的动作，掏出了手机正准备叫车回家，谁知道下一秒我收到了库丘林发来的短信，“你在我的店里？”

我猛地坐起，警觉地打量起周围的人，不对，他不是进去房间了吗？难道是刚才他看到了我撞到别人的糗样？我一下子不知道该怎么回应，拿着手机发呆，谁知他直接给我打了个电话，我惊得差点连手机都拿不住，只好硬着头皮接了他的电话，心想着完了，这回我是彻底暴露，我甚至不知道要怎么解释为什么我会出现在这里，怕不是从现在这一刻开始，他对我的信任瞬间坍塌覆灭。我深吸一口气，喂了一声，电话那头却是一直都没说话，似乎在酝酿着情绪。他越是不说话，我越发感到不安，觉得这回自己是怎么样都解释不清楚。我又喂了一声，他那头还是很安静。最开始的每分每秒我都觉得自己如坐针毡，不知如何是好，到了后面这段莫名其妙的沉默却让我平静下来，多少回复了些勇气，我又小声地喊了一声他的名字，他终于有了回应。

“你朋友呢？我怎么没看到她和你在一起？”

我愣了一下——我一个做贼心虚，差点忘了下午的时候我和库丘林和米兰达见过面的事，是的，在他印象里今晚我们两个会去酒吧，当时我还和他说暂时还没定下来去哪一家。我瞬间松了一口气，差点以为自己就要露馅，谁知这个时候他给我扔了科救命稻草，一瞬间我的底气便回来了，“米兰达刚刚走了，她有些不舒服，她朋友来接她，我没好意思跟上去。”

他噢了一声，似乎相信了我的谎话，我握着手机，“你刚刚说，这是你的店？“

“啊，是的，这是我的店。”

有那么一瞬间我被惊得说不出话来，谁能想到事情都能那么巧合地串在一起。我揉了揉太阳穴，听到电话那头他在笑，“怎么，知道这件事就那么惊讶吗？”

我嗯了一声，他叫我抬头，往我刚刚站的地方看，我照做了，看到他站在对面的走廊里对我笑，“是不是没想到会见到我？”

“比起见到你，你给我打电话才更让我惊讶。”我老实地顺着他的话说下去，我又听道他在笑，我叹气，“我说真的，你突然一条短信过来，问我是不是在你的店里，我还没反应过来呢、你就直接给我打电话了。”

他对我比了个方向，示意我朝那边走，“我刚给你发短信的时候，看到你整个人都跳起来了，所以就给你打了个电话，没想到是真的吓到你了。”

我和他一起走去他指的地方，“你要带我去哪？”

“怎么，来都来了，也不想见见我吗？”

我被这个问题噎住，他走到我面前，挂了电话，我无措地站在他面前，更是不知道这个时候该说些什么。库丘林站在我面前对我笑，笑起来又和我第一次在这里看到他时又些不一样，这种稍微带着点疲惫且看似漫不经心的笑更加勾人心魂。我问他怎么就留意到我了，他说，你刚那么一撞，难道还会有人不留意吗？

“你知道你刚撞的是谁吗？”他靠在栏杆上看着我，从衣服里掏出烟，我摇摇头说不知道，那个人连没关系都没回一句。

“那是个条子，一直在这呆着的。”

我吃了一惊，抬起头了去找那个棕色皮肤的魁梧男人，谁知他早就没呆在原地。库丘林说得轻描淡写，就像在简单叙述自己刚刚晚饭吃了点什么，既不意外也不防备，似乎警察不出现在这，才是天大的怪事。我看了他一眼，他不紧不慢地吸着烟，问我怎么又盯着他看？

“喜欢我呀？”

这人真能把我噎着。

“怎么就喜欢你了？”

他看着我，对我的答案并不意外，“承认一下呗。”

我想了想，开口道，“我不喜欢，可以吧？”

他又笑了，看到他笑我才觉得自己方才的回答称不上多好。

“你不是说瞧不上大麻和烟吗？我怎么看你老在吸烟？”

他看了看手里的烟，“小姑娘，哪有人明目张胆地直接拿出叶子和摇头丸出来的呀？不是和你说过吗，我没有毒瘾。”

我没说话，他把烟举到稍微远一些的地方，“是呛到你了吗？”

“又不是第一次在我面前吸，现在才问。”

“也对。”他换了个姿势继续靠着栏杆，“你也准备走了吧？”

“嗯……”

其实不是，如果可以我倒是想留下来看看自己能不能知道些什么，但是我哪里敢这么对他开口。

“也好，走了也好，看到楼下那群人了吗？估计再过一会儿就要打起来了，你在这儿继续呆着也没意思，也不安全。这群人老是把我这里弄得乌烟瘴气的，我看着都觉得烦。”

“他们都是谁？为什么要打起来？”

“一些手下而已，”他往自己的随身烟灰盒里掸了掸烟灰，“有些是我的人，有些不是。”

我顺着他看的方向看了一眼，心里猜了个八九分，想着估计一边的人是库丘林的人，另一边的怕不就是方才我看到的那个胖男人的人了，“大部分是你的人吗？”

“那不是当然的吗？这可是我的地盘呀，小姑娘。”

“那你打算干什么？我指的是，”我想了想措辞，“这里要发生些什么吗？”

他沉默地看着自己的兄弟，还有众多在那吸毒狂欢的人，“我不知道。”

“你不知道？”

他叹口气，“谁知道呢？”

“又骗人。”

“不是只是不喜欢不守信用的男人吗？说谎的男人也不喜欢吗？”

“不守信用也是说谎的一种，”我强行为自己辩解，“都不喜欢。”

他不置可否地耸耸肩，没有对我强掰回来的逻辑发表评论，“但我还真的不知道，不骗人。”

我又感到了挫败。也对，我一大早就料到他不会那么轻易地告诉我他要去干什么的事，现在怎么问都是无用，他不愿告诉我的事，怎么都是不愿意。我闭上了嘴，脑子里正想着有什么别的方法可以套出更多的话来，或者是能留下来看到些什么。这时候有一名男子上前来，还微微喘着气，喊了声库哥。

“怎么了？”

“兄弟们看了一圈，说是方才条子们已经把这边全部包围了。”

“主路也封了？”

“刚刚全都封上了，说是交通管制。”

“可别笑死人，湾区这边几条宽敞大马路的，还交通管制，这新上任的督察可真行。”

那名男子没在说话，库丘林朝我抬抬下巴，“能把她送出去吗？”

他有些迟疑，“估计不太可能……如果大哥出面……”

库丘林朝他抬了抬手，他立刻噤声，马上缩了回去，似乎怕自己说了什么不得了的话，“这时候再送出去也是引人注意，不会放过她的，算了。”

“那是让她留下来的意思吗？可是老板和肥南已经在里面了，会不会太唐突？”

“无妨，是自己人。”他抬起头，伸出来抬起我下巴端详起来，“莉莉在吗？”

“在的。”

“先带她下去，让莉莉给她换套衣服化个妆，像样一点，跟她说是我的女人，她知道的，半个小时，越快越好。”

“是。”男子走上前来，微微弯下腰来，对我做了个请的姿势，“小姐，这边走。”

我听到库丘林低低的笑声，“别叫小姐，叫大嫂就行，阿树。”

我抬头看了他一眼，看到他快溢出眼底的戏谑和调笑，一下子都不知道该为自己能留下来这件事而暗自高兴还是要为他的抓弄而生气，他倒是一副乐在其中的姿态看着我。他吸了一口烟，“听阿树的，先下去，一会儿再和你说别的。”

我被喊作阿树的男人领到了一个在二楼后台很隐蔽的地方。撩开帘布，我看到一个绝色美人躺在沙发上用着烟斗抽烟，脸上画着浓厚又精致的妆容，刺青爬满全身，我留意到她在小腹上刻了一个妖艳的淫纹，整个阴暗昏沉的房间都变得熠熠生辉。她看到我们进来也没想着遮掩自己赤裸的身躯。阿树对此没有一点反应，只是对莉莉说了库丘林说的要求，莉莉懒散地坐了起来，美眸一转，这才把目光放到我身上，她从头到脚打量了我一遍，看我的眼神似乎在欣赏一件死物一般，读不出感情色彩，也不会让我觉得背后生凉一般难受。她转过头，缓缓地放下烟斗，一举一动皆是风情，问阿树，“这谁啊？库丘林怎么那么麻烦一男人？”

“大哥说是他的女人，让我们喊她大嫂。”

不，其实我们不是那种关系，我内心小声地说道，试图摆脱掉什么，然而我不敢在这等美人面前说话。

她似乎是发现了什么有意思的东西，居然对着我勾唇一笑，我看着她的红唇白尺发愣，好妩媚一个美人，库丘林到底是在哪找到这等绝色佳人。她走过来，抬着我下巴打量了一会，又对我笑了，我看着她，被她一个笑迷得勾了魂，如此惊心动魄的美貌，到底谁会拒绝她？

“库丘林有说什么别的要求吗？要求我弄个什么样的人给他？”

“大哥没说。”

“多久来着？”

“还有25分钟。”

“长得不错，底子挺好的，没想到库丘林好这口，还让大家喊她大嫂，”她放开我转身走去衣架子边上，“阿树出去，至于你，”她回头看了我一眼，“你叫什么名字？”

“立香，藤丸立香。”

她点点头，咀嚼了一会这个名字，“有意思，先脱光吧，留下条内裤就行，我给你换一套，然后再帮你化个妆。”

我多少被这个要求吓到，她扫了一眼还在发愣的我，笑着说别怕，“赶紧脱吧，不会有人进来，不然就晚了。”

我想了想，同为女性，对方赤裸裸的站在我面前也不害臊，更何况我现在主要目的是奔着库丘林，于是听她话把衣服全都脱了，同样赤裸地站在她面前。她走过来捏了捏我的肩膀，“肩骨很圆润，以后可以多穿点露肩露背的。”我被她看得害羞，目光都不知道往哪放，她抬了抬我的乳房，似乎在掂量什么，又对我笑了。她不笑还好，这直直冲我一笑，我真受不住这种倾国倾城的美人。

我羞红了脸，她没再调戏我，帮我换上一条吊带束腰的白裙，问我脚多大，又给我一双白色的高跟。接着让我坐在梳妆的地方，三下五除二帮我绑了个头发，又很快地给我上了一个清淡的妆，我看着镜子里的自己，仿佛从来不认识这个人。她看着镜子里的我，沉吟片刻，最后往我的眼皮上涂了一个亮片眼影。

“来，抬头对我眨眨眼，让我瞧瞧。”

我照做了，她温柔又满意地对我笑了，“一会儿别那么僵硬，他会喜欢的。”

我看着美人对我笑，无措地眨眨眼，她抚摸着我的脸蛋，“不错，真可爱，就是这样，难怪库丘林喜欢。真可惜，不然我也会想和你睡一晚的。”

她说话的语调轻飘飘的，挠人得很，我看着她，“你真漂亮。”

她对我挑挑眉，转而挑起我下巴，“妹妹真乖，姐姐也喜欢你。”

到了时间后我撩开重重帘布，库丘林已经在门外等着我了，我觉得我自己想被一个刚被打扮完就被推出来欣赏的玩偶，不知如何是好。库丘林看到我时明显一愣，之后非常满意地看着我笑了，“很好看。”

莉莉也跟着我出来，只是往我拉着帘布的手腕上带了个金色的镯子，“过去吧，小妹妹。”

我朝库丘林走去，回头看了眼漂亮姐姐，她只是悠悠地笑着，似乎早就预料到这一切的发生，“玩得开心，和他睡个好觉。”

假话说多了就会变成真话，现在连我自己都不知道要怎么给自己解释我和库丘林之间其实没有那种关系，一切都是如此理所当然，也不知道是不是因为我运气太好。我看着库丘林，和他牵过手，我在他的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影，听到他说，“你今晚真的非常好看，小美人。”

他很快恢复成常态，牵着我带着我走去四楼的房间，他在路上只是嘱咐我见机行事，不要乱来，要是看到谁抄起手枪，也不要惊慌，就算有暴乱，也闹不到我们头上。我这才意识到自己到底是一脚踏进了什么龙潭虎穴之中，心里面有一丝后悔，果然我还是不该来。但是现在后悔也没有用，我早已决定这回要探个水落石出，如果我一无所获，我才会不甘心。

很快有人传话出来，库丘林问老板怎么样，来人压低了声音，“老板聊了几句，然后一直在玩女人，问我们莉莉在哪。”

他沉默了一会，“干活吧，说是我的命令。”

他看了我一眼，问我准备好了吗？我不知道该如何回答，心跳得极快，感觉下一秒他推开这扇门，有些什么东西将会就此改变。我深吸一口气，点点头，说好了。

“别怕，有我在。”

推开门我看到里面有稀稀拉拉几个站在一边类似侍从或是跟班的人，胖男人正对着我坐在沙发上，我看到一个金发男人背对着我，库丘林带着我走过去，朝胖男人客气地点了点头，又毕恭毕敬地对着金发男人喊了声老板。我也垂着眼，不敢有别的举动，余光瞄到他的容颜，非常出众的西方人脸庞，五官深邃立体，一双蓝眼似乎能看穿一切，脸上不明显的皱纹才多少出卖了他的年龄。他对我的到来很感兴趣，问库丘林我是谁。

“新的女人而已，刚闹脾气来着，现在才好些。”

“怎么回事？你也有架不住的女人？”

他笑着看了我一眼，“是啊，可烈了。”

“满意？”

“要么折腾到睡不下，要么折腾到睡死过去。”

我看了一眼拿我开黄腔的库丘林，他只是很温柔地对我一笑，像是在演戏，又像是真的就是对我那么好。老板看到我们的反应，哈哈大笑，挥挥手，“坐，客气什么，自己人。库啊，你也的确该安稳下来了，做生意很看重这些。”

他让我坐下，扭头对老板说，“我知道，这不就带了个过来给你过眼吗？”

老板赞赏地点点头，“不错，你啊，别的眼光不行，挑女人的倒是一个比一个准。哎，我都说了那么久了，我的莉莉呢？都两个月了，不会趁我出国了一趟，就把我忘了吧？”

库丘林坐在我身边，微微侧过头，下令道，“莉莉人呢？”

“库哥，我们请了好几次了，她说身体不舒服，不想上来。”

“怎么还不舒服了？你们怎么照顾人的？”老板挥挥手，有人给他送上雪茄，“哎，算了，她也不喜欢这些，估计是个借口。库啊，对她好些，我不想亏待她。”

“我哪敢对老板的女人不好？”库丘林陪笑道。

我听着他们又聊了几句，有人给我端上红酒，味道意外地醇厚，我又忍不住尝多几口，没想到老板因此盯着我看，指了指我，对库丘林道，“你这回又是哪里碰上的女人？还挺懂礼仪。”

“在这捡回来的小可怜，”他揽过我的腰，“调教得还不错吧？挺带得出手，下面的人估计就没意见了。”

老板点点头，库丘林三言两语给我伪造了一个莫须有的背景，平日这人在我办公室里谎都撒不好，现在倒是亦真亦假起来，“可以的，这回干得不错，这样下去他们估计就闭嘴了。”

胖男人由始至终都没说过任何一句话，到很后来老板把话说到别的上，他们三个才客套地聊开，话里明里暗里都在聊自己的生意，你来我往，偶尔有一两句特别酸的挖苦，库丘林都把话头挡过。烟雾缭绕中，老板面色冷淡，对库丘林还稍微热情些，嘱咐不少，也只肯和库丘林开玩笑，倒让我觉得库丘林反而才是那个和事佬。整场对话并非是我这些外人能插得进去，我能听出来的无非是他们在说自己的毒品线路和毒品买卖，但暗号太多，我也不是专业的警察，没法知道更多对话里隐藏的消息。胖男人有时候会对库丘林说很尖锐的话，明明刚刚在楼下敬过酒，原来只是一场戏，说翻脸就翻脸。库丘林熟练地打着太极，多一分话头都不让。他见我有些闷闷不乐，凑到我耳边问我是不是还在不高兴。

我放下酒杯，撇开头没理他。我听到老板和库丘林的暗笑，我心一横，想着干脆演戏演全套，“聊聊聊，男人就聊这些，无聊死了。”

库丘林盯着，对我挑了挑眉，凑上来亲了我一口，“还气吗？”

我完全没想到他会趁着这个时候占我便宜，仔细一想我似乎今晚从最开始就一直被他占便宜，觉得自己吃了大亏，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。他伸手拉近我和他的距离，和我额贴着额，我看着他的眼睛，听到他对我说，“乖，听话。”

“不听。”

“那就继续亲。”

我挣扎了片刻，还是卑微地妥协了。我再怎么不介意和他接吻，也不想这种饱含感情的举动在此时此地发生。库丘林看着我的反应，只是贴上来吻了吻我的额，我感到他安抚的意味，他贴在我耳边小声地说再忍忍，又拉开了距离，朝我“嗯？”了一声，在等待我的回应。

我点点头，他又抱着我亲了一下额头。

老板指着我说我这性格很讨喜，库丘林选对人了。库丘林只是笑，说可不是，就是太难搞了。

“那我敬大哥一杯，祝大哥找到大嫂，怎样？”

胖男人举起酒杯，当着我们三个人的面一饮而尽，库丘林也照做，道了声谢谢。

“今天喊你们来呢，也没别的。前段时间不是正在忙，又去了一趟东南亚问路，接着刚回来，我的人就告诉我，这两个月钱对不上，少了。”

房间里一片安静，没有人发声，库丘林也只是静静地坐在一旁。

“我本来也没多生气，想着都是自己人，有时候兄弟可能有急用，拿了钱去办事，没关系，我也当不知道，等着看看下个月钱会不会回来。”

“可不是一笔小数目，第一个月少了6千万美金，第二月直接一个亿没了，第三个月更离谱，有人跟我说，我的路没了？”

“你说吧，我再怎么大方，也不可能容忍这件事发生的，是吧？库，你怎么看？”

库丘林淡然道，“当然是要把这条路找回来，把人给毙了呗。”

“是啊，我也是这么想的，所以我就派人去查了，结果啊，哎，谁能想到呢。”

又是一片沉默，胖男人举起酒杯喝了一口。我再怎么蠢，到了现在这个关头，也知道到底是个什么事了，无非就是有人叛乱谋反，想动这位老板的地位而已。

这个时候我们听到了敲门的声音，库丘林点点头，示意他们放人进来，来人一脸惊慌，匆匆忙忙跑到胖大哥身边耳语了几句，胖大哥的脸色一下子就变了，低声问是不是真的，来人点点头。他立刻掏出手机打了个电话，对着电话说赶紧扔货，又跟来人说给我立刻查怎么一回事。

库丘林这个时候开口了，“现在再查，怕不是晚了点吧？”他顿了顿，“都快晚上12点了，老板，你来的时候就说了吧，条子在封路？”

“哎，可不是吗，烦死个人，我叫司机绕路绕了好久，”他挥挥手，让人给他点上第二根雪茄，“是有点晚了，我也该走了，莉莉睡得还蛮早的。”

胖男人笑得诡异，“这样的话，大不了要死就一起死呗。”

库丘林抱着我冷笑一声，“不必，难道要你大嫂守寡吗？”

箭已在弦上，气氛紧绷，大家都僵持不下。老板站了起来，理了理自己的西装外套，“库，这沙发坐着累人。”

“一会儿就叫人去扔。”

胖男人立刻掏出了枪，枪口直直地对着库丘林。下一秒我全身上下的汗毛都竖了起来，惊恐地盯着他，然而库丘林看都不看一眼枪口，不为所动。整个房间的跟班都掏出了枪，阵营明立分成两派，枪口互对。胖男人双手举着枪，朝手下道，“跟楼下的人说，开干吧。”

那人很快地掏出手机打了个电话，什么都没说，又把电话挂了。

房间的隔音很好，外头多吵闹都听不太清楚，老板轻松自在地踱步到玻璃面前，俯视着一切，一句话也没说，似乎在等着什么。房间里安静得要死，我整颗心都悬在半空，意识到这个拔枪不过是个威胁，在这短暂的时间内，胖大哥不会轻易对库丘林开枪。抱着我的库丘林察觉到我的不自在，我抓着他的手臂不放，他只是又把我抱紧些，让我帮他点根烟。

我手都在颤抖，根本不敢开口，原因是怕我开口会把他出卖掉。我哪里知道库丘林把烟放哪，颤巍巍地伸出另一只手的时候，库丘林把我的手握住，往自己外套的内衬拉。我强装镇定，微微颤抖着摸索他的内袋，摸到烟的方盒子时，我又摸到了别的什么东西，塑料的冰冷感，却比烟盒更加坚硬，我顺着这个感觉摸下去，瞬间明白他口袋里还有些什么，安心了不少。重新把手拿出来时，底气多了许多，给库丘林点烟时手稳了不少。库丘林握住我的手，“害怕？”

我摇摇头，“不怕。”

老板回过头来，看了我一眼，我也心平气和地和他对视，他移开目光，“哎，吓唬女孩子干什么呢？”

“老板，我哪有吓她？”胖大哥冷笑道，死死地盯着库丘林，“送上路的话，当然是会一起送的，好人做到底嘛，怎么能委屈大嫂一个人在这呢？”

老板依旧背对着我，“小姑娘，过来一下呗，陪我过来看看。”

我有些犹豫，看了眼库丘林，他对我抬抬下巴，示意我可以过去，于是我慢慢地走到玻璃边上，看到便是先前库丘林跟我说的打架的场景，暴力而血腥。我看到有人直接抡起桌子就往人头上砸，我立刻移开眼，不想再看下去，“能不能让他们住手？”

“快了，再等等。”

“为什么要等？”

我话说完的下一秒楼下的人群的暴动慢慢停了下来，我看到有警察进来，迅速地围着暴乱的人群，用枪威慑着他们。紧接着我看到有人上楼，把整个酒吧都封锁起来，再接着我听到了有人敲门的声音，库丘林这次没有任何表示，只是坐在沙发上继续抽烟。

“你不要动！”我听到背后的胖男人的咆哮，似乎在做最后的挣扎，我被他这一声怒吼震惊到，错愕地看向他，库丘林完全没有管他的威胁，往桌上的烟灰缸掸烟灰。

“叫你的人把外面的警察赶走！”胖男人又威胁道。

库丘林抬起头看着枪口，“太晚了，哥。”

再下一秒门被特警踢开，“都把枪放下！”

我听到了开枪的声音。

一发，两发，三发。

老板依旧站在我身边不为所动，胖男人倒在了地上，库丘林放下枪。情景异常诡异，本来举着枪的人倒在了地上苟延残喘，试图用另一只没被打伤的手去捡起掉了的枪。而根本没有举着枪的人，却不知道什么时候掏出了枪甚至开了枪，动作之迅速，让人不敢置信。弟兄们看到这样的情形，面面相觑，一个接一个地放下了枪。特警立刻把方才持枪的人都制服住，开枪的库丘林也不例外。

老板从容地走到胖男人面前，从西装里掏出了手帕，捡起了地上的枪。这时候有另外的一名警察进了房间，身上穿的制服明显和别人的不一样，看上去一表人才，岁数和库丘林差不太多。老板也不惊讶，把枪连同手帕递给了这位警察，“老熟人了，是吧，长官？”

被叫做长官的人看了老板一眼，又看了眼枪，背着手没有接过，“的确是挺熟的了，怎么这件事又见到你们两个？”

“既然都那么熟了，能不能让你的人把我放开？刚拿枪的人是他，我好心帮你们制服，你们就这么对好人？”库丘林不耐烦地说道。

长官看了库丘林一眼，抬抬手示意把他放开，又看了一眼在地上的胖男人，“把人送医院吧，要他活着。”

“长官放心，他死不了，顶多这辈子站不起来而已。”

面对库丘林的嘲讽，这位长官非常淡然，“那就麻烦两位，”他瞄了我一眼，“还有这位小姐，来警局坐一趟吧。”

“好啊，”老板看他根本不接过枪，把枪放在桌上，“反正我们也很久没去过警局了，不知道是不是还和以前一样呢。”


	5. Chapter 5

我坐在审讯室里，有女警察进来问我刚刚都发生了什么，我如实地把我在包厢里看到的情形都说了出来。他们问我再多的问题，我也不清楚，更没法给他们提供什么线索。老板和库丘林估计是这里的常客，警察们也是按规矩办事，很快就把我放出来。走出审讯室的时候，我才发觉老板和库丘林就在我隔壁的审讯室，除了方才的长官，还有另外的两名警察在里面审问他们。我看着室内的光景，两个人镇定自若，似乎方才发生的事情全然和他们无关。

“又是这套，律师来之前不会说任何一句话。”

“辉哥有办法吧？上次他不是问了好多东西？”

“那个肥南估计是他俩合伙搞下来的，送给我们也只是杀鸡儆猴而已。”

“辉哥不是带着我们和侦查令，把他们东南亚其中一条路给封了吗？”

“是啊……”

我听到许多小声的讨论，房间里的景象通过室内的监控投影在电脑屏幕上。我尽可能降低自己的存在感，好让自己能在这呆久一点。

“来了，辉哥开始问了。”

“小姐，你不能再留在这里了。”

我知道自己不能继续留在这，只好跟着警察走。离开时库丘林回头看了我一眼，对我笑了笑。送我出门的警察狐疑地看了我一眼，又没法从我身上知道什么。从警察局出来后，我站在路边等了等，很快，库丘林说来接我的人就来了，让我上车。

“大嫂。”

“阿树？”

我现在脑子一片混乱，警察那边已经相信我是被无辜牵连的一个路人，又或者，用他们的话来说，“不知道是他身边第几个女人了，问了也是什么都不知道的。”心里的疑惑一个接一个地冒上来，又不知道从何问起，也不知道要怎么消化今晚的事情。库丘林打的那三枪的确不致命，把他两条腿打瘸后又击中他握枪的手。血迹把他整件衣服都染红，肥南被抬走的时候，我听到他在大笑，疯了一样的大笑，他说，“库丘林，你以为今天你把我送给警察，老板就会放过你吗？”

库丘林只是看着他没有说话。

“当初我叫你和我一起，我信得过你，结果你给我做什么双面间谍，你觉得你就干净了？”

“你说完了吗？”

“我不会放过你的。”

库丘林拿起了一块毛巾，“我不像你，南哥。你倒是说说看，这笔生意，我干了些什么？”

“是你的人，”他说得狰狞，“是你的人给警察通风报信的！你害了我！”

“你知道我有洁癖的，脏了的钱，我哪里会碰？所以我可是干干净净，清清白白的，脏水泼我身上也没用。你被警察查到，还不是因为你蠢吗？”

说罢我看着他往不能动弹的肥南口里塞上了毛巾，力道之狠，似乎是早想置他于死地。我何曾看过这样决绝的库丘林，哪怕是方才他开枪时，他也没像现在这样面带冷意。我突然明白为何我会和他有种距离感，哪怕他跟我说了再多，他在我面前永远都只会展现他温柔的一面。若不是我今天碰巧留了下来，我又何时会看到他残酷的另一面呢。

我甚至不知道这个人会不会突然对我翻脸。

“你们警局的人不把人抬走是想等他死了吗？到时候可就死无对证了。”库丘林冷冷地挖苦道。老板上前拍拍他的肩，示意他别被肥南的话带跑，“别想太多，这次你做得很好。”

警察长官依旧背着手看着他们互动，没有上前制止。

“库啊。”

“嗯？”

“你跟了我多久了？”

“不记得了，起码六七年了吧。”

“哦？已经那么久了吗？”老板思索了一下，“那以后东南亚那边都交给你了，肥南敢在我眼皮底下动手，你知道要怎么处理。”

库丘林顿了顿，“要留活路吗？”

“只要他活着，他就会找到机会。”

“我知道了。”

警官完完整整地听到了这段话，没有人避嫌。就连我都知道肥南的命怕是保不住了，就算到时候警察把他塞进监狱，他们也有足够的自信能让肥南死在监狱里面。哪怕大家都知道库丘林现在掌握了整个东南亚地区的毒品线路和进贡，警察依旧找不到任何证据去抓拿人让他伏罪。他们大可以派人24小时跟踪库丘林的行踪，但是失败的依旧是他们。两个人的对话如此明目张胆，更像是在正义面前耀武扬威，什么邪不压正都是空话，他们才是真正赢的那一家。

我坐在车上，问阿树这是去哪的路上。阿树说是大哥的命令，说现在送我回家我会被人盯上，反而不安全，现在送我去大哥名下的酒店住一晚避避风头，还说东西都已经给我准备好了，叫我不用担心。

“他什么时候会出来？”

“律师已经赶过去了，估计很快就能出来了。”

我暂时还没理清思绪，越发觉得头疼，揉了揉太阳穴，看了眼时间，已经快凌晨两点了，“他名下怎么还有酒店？”

“只是挂着大哥的名字而已。”

我叹了口气，“要是没他的人他会把我送去那？”

阿树没再吭声，我就知道自己说对了。

湾区最出名的酒吧的老板，还拥有一家酒店，一个毒贩能弄到这样的高度，我也是前所未闻，这样看来，怕不是那位老板的背景更加雄厚。库丘林的身份到底是什么，反而越来越让我看不清。我看着车窗外寂静的一片黑，问道，“阿树，你跟了库丘林多久了？”

“快满七年了。”

我没再问话，实在是太累了，现在这个状态我问什么都是无用。我看了眼手机，发现库丘林早在进去审讯前给我发了短信，说是让我好好休息，别想太多。阿树送我进了房间，是个非常不错的套房。我累得半死，只想着睡个觉再回头搞清楚这一堆事。卸了妆后我洗了一个很热的热水澡，试图消除掉这一天的疲劳，之后穿上他们准备好的睡裙，昏昏沉沉倒在了酒店的床上睡着了。

我很累，我感到自己睡得很沉，整个人不断地往黑暗陷下去，但是又在迷糊之中察觉到床因为自己的翻身的而传来凹陷感。我好像在做梦，睁开眼看到库丘林坐在床边看着我，我甚至能感受到他在抚摸我，我还握到了他的手腕，闭眼又看到在酒吧里的场景。直到下半夜我的思绪才安静下来，彻底睡了下去。当我一觉醒来的时候，我看了眼床头柜的时钟，已经是中午十一点半了。我终于没那么累，但感觉还是很糟糕，感觉一切都像毛线球一样缠在了一起。我起身去冲了个澡，把自己收拾了一下，我昨晚换下的衣服被洗干净送了过来，放在了浴室。

我看着镜子里的自己，意识到自己还不知道库丘林在哪。

我的困惑很快被解答，库丘林在另一间房间里休息。看到他出来时我忍不住盯着他看，生怕他是个假的。今天的他和平时有些不一样，他把自己的一头长发放了下来。我有一堆问题想问他，我真的很想问他你到底是谁，都有些什么身份，但是我都问不出来。库丘林看着我盯着他看的样子，坐到我身边，握着我放在膝盖上的手，问我在想什么。我看着面前人的脸，想着这人什么时候过来的，又是怎么样从审讯室出来的，我试探地喊了他的名字。他无奈地笑了，一眼就看穿了我的疑惑，“难不成我还是个假的库丘林在这了？”然后把我的手贴在他脸上，“那你验一下货？”

我还没搞懂他说的验货是什么意思，他已经凑了上来亲了亲我，之后看着我的反应。我茫然了一小会，他笑，“看来昨晚把我们心理医生给吓傻了。”

噢。

这么流氓，看来面前这个人是真的。

他重新凑上来，很温柔地开始吻我，我微微张开嘴，闭上眼睛回应他这个吻。我想起昨天他离开我办公室前向我讨吻，我说下次我再考虑，没想到所谓下次竟然来得那么快。他没有过分深入，我抚摸他的脸，算是真的确认下来面前这个男人真的不能再真。现在想来，其实当时的我十分确定他不会出事，从始至终他都如此淡然，似乎早就做好准备无后顾之忧。但是我没有亲眼看到，又觉得信不过，直到看到他一贯戏谑不认真的调情，反而才安下心来。

他带我去酒店的餐厅吃brunch，我跟在他身后端详起这家酒店的设计。餐厅人不多，相当安静，我看到有穿着正式的人说自己两个月前在这预约，我心里叹了口气，也不知道自己到底摊上了何方神圣。我假装无意地问了句酒店的事，库丘林一脸无辜地看着我，说他真的不太清楚。

“这不是你名下的酒店吗？”

“挂的是我的名，本来不是我的，”他切了一小块培根，“是老板转到我名下的，打理的人也不是我。管理这种事我很头疼，阿树和几个兄弟比我懂，所以我都是交给他们弄——甩手掌柜，懂吧？”

“所以你也不会经常来看看酒店里的状况？”

“兄弟们做事我有什么好担心的？”他低着头看着盘子里的班尼迪克蛋，“更何况酒店的盈利相比毒品交易不算大，只是说有个地盘而已，通常我都是把这些钱分给兄弟们的。”

“你不在乎这些钱？”

“我不缺钱，”他看了我一眼，喝了一口橙汁，“也没那么喜欢钱，我对钱需求不大，虽然我的确需要它，所以才会辛辛苦苦赚钱啊。花得多的地方嘛，我想你也知道。”

“钓鱼？”

他笑了，“嗯。”

他的话不像是假话，到现在为止我和他见面已经十次有余，他的装束来来去去都是那几个样，有时候天气极好甚至踢着拖鞋，穿着花里胡哨的夏威夷衫来我的办公室，硬要说稍微贵一些的东西，相比他赚回来的钱，似乎也算不上什么大开销。钓鱼是他在诊疗时和我聊起的，他非常喜欢钓鱼，能和我说上许久，滔滔不绝，还和我分享起海钓的经验。无奈我对钓鱼兴致一般，他察觉到我跟不上他的话题，觉得奇怪，还问过我是否有过钓鱼经验，“毕竟钓鱼也称得上是这边的全民运动了，稍微富裕一点的家庭，但凡到了度假都会带着全家人出去钓鱼吧。“我说我的伯父酷爱钓鱼，也三番四次在家庭度假的这一环节里邀请我，但我没有什么钓鱼缘，基本饲料都会被鱼悄悄叼走，而我本人毫不知情，久而久之我对钓鱼实在是没有什么好印象，不过在钓鱼的人旁边打杂，我倒是非常擅长。他哈哈大笑，说很想亲眼看看。

安静了一会儿后，我拿着刀叉搅弄着盘子里的烟熏三文鱼班尼迪克蛋，试探性地开口，“肥南……他，是做了什么吗？”

库丘林瞧了我一眼，我不敢看他，他看了我好一会，“你昨晚也听到了，肥南是老板的一个手下，比我早开始帮老板干活，所以我都是喊他南哥。东南亚有几条毒品线路是他控制的，之前他想独吞他所掌控的几条线，过来找我，问我要不要和他一起干。老板一开始是不知道的，后来越来越明显，老板就猜到是他的问题，但是他也没有收敛。前段时间老板亲自去了一趟东南亚探虚实，看看到底怎么一回事。”

“所以昨晚你们就设局把他送给了警察？”

“是，一切都计划好了，不是你死，就是我活。昨晚在场的人都很清楚，警察会来，是我派人泄露出去的，”他看着我，“老板这段时间开始对我们这群手下起疑了，他觉得，”他在这里顿了一顿，移开了目光，似乎有些难开口，“有人想害他。”

既然是做毒品的，被人盯上我倒不觉得有什么好奇怪，他想保命的想法也不难理解，但是库丘林的话似乎更有深意。这个人并不只是因为利益或者贪图别的事物而想杀害他，更像是有备而来且潜伏许久的一颗地雷，目的更为隐蔽，让人捉摸不透。虽然无论最终目的如何，搞垮他是必然的。而他的老板正在开始排除异己，试图用一个诱饵引爆这个地雷，自己毫发无伤，继续做他的生意。

“那为什么一定要送给警察？我是说，你们一定有别的方法解决他，是不是这样？”

“因为肥南的线路被警察掌握了，就连他自己都不知道什么时候被警察跟上的。老板觉得既然这样，那就杀鸡儆猴，这些线路不要也罢，白白弄死他也是弄死，不如换个更夸张的方式。当然啦，我也把昨晚他们要交货的事泄露给警察了，这下是人赃俱获，脱不了罪的。”

“可是你不是喊他哥吗？”我想了想，“昨晚我听到他喊你大哥啊？”

“最开始我的确喊他哥，论辈分他比我大，”他点了根烟，“后来老板很欣赏我，我干的生意比他大，他喊我哥，不过是在嘲讽我。而且最好笑的是，我们其实一直都很不和，这一点老板是知道的。所以最开始我也不懂，为什么他会找我和他合作。可能是想把我拉下水，栽赃给我，我死了对他好处多得是。我不知道。”

我看他逐渐陷入了恍惚，似乎在回忆过去他和南哥的事情，“但是你告诉了警察他要进货？”

“嗯，帮了点微不足道的忙，我没说那么多。但是我的兄弟告诉我，昨晚警察连他的货仓都找出来了，”他笑了笑，“新来这班条子还挺能干，才上来三四年？干到这种地步，有点出乎我意料啊。”

“肥南是一直都想害你吗？”

“这三四年吧，不明显，但是都被我察觉出来了。很奇怪是吧？表面上还要我合作，其实背地里想害死我。不过呢，我也蛮能理解的。”

我叹了口气，“我昨晚还以为他想叛乱，自己当老板。”

他笑了笑，“你这么想也没错啊，我死了，手上的生意极有可能是他抢过去，下一个死的可能是老板他自己了。不愧是当医生读过书的，脑袋转得挺快的。”

我安静了一会，试图消化他刚刚说出来的话。肥南的不忠是事实，库丘林做的生意比肥南大，比起肥南老板更倾向于库丘林。又因为这样，肥南也想置库丘林于死地，库丘林要自保。加上老板也不想留肥南活口，库丘林是他信得过的手下之一，两个人利益一致，哪怕目的不一，合伙搞垮一个人是一场共赢，并不是什么难事。

“你知道肥南的货仓里面私藏了多少毒品吗？”他开口问我。

“一个亿？”这是我昨晚听到的数字。

库丘林笑着摇摇头，对我竖起两根指头，“两个。”

“两个亿？”

他点头，我震惊到不知道要作何感想。

库丘林驱车带我去附近的一个日式茶园，说是那里有一个可以垂钓的湖。我坐在车上，问他南哥最后会怎样。他淡淡地说控诉他的罪状能让他坐穿监狱，这辈子都不太可能会出来，当然了，他是不会有机会活着出监狱的，“监狱里自己人也多得是，老板很讨厌自己动手。用警察们的话来说，就叫做教唆杀人，这是他一贯的风格。”

“他说以后东南亚的路都是你的了？”

“嗯，缅甸那边没了，泰国的三条路没了两条，老板上次去又弄了新的一条更隐蔽的，不过短期内应该不会有举动，过段时间等警察那边消停会——大概三个月吧，差不多了。只要老板命令，马上就能开始运作。他把线路给我是因为他在泰国时，我一直在这边做内应布置，所以我比谁都清楚。”

我看在在驾驶座上的他，他补充道，“真有他的，那条线路实在是太隐蔽了，就算是有经验且训练有素的警察过去暗查，也未必会察觉出那是一艘运毒的船只。”

我缓了缓，“肥南那边暴露了，你的话……”

“我没事，我的律师来了就行，我就和老板和这群警察是老熟人了，哪怕他们知道我们就是这群贩毒的，但是没有确实的物证，他们也拿我们没办法的，只好继续出来逍遥自在一会咯。肥南那边嘛，他手下几个人去当了证人，证据我已经自己整理好匿名送去警局了。”

我不可置信地看着他，“你，整理了证据？”

他好像听到了什么好笑的话，笑了起来，“对啊，小姑娘，不是什么难事，换你来你也行，不过是一些信息情报而已，这也是证据的一种嘛。而且很方便啊，怎么说呢，我也要把自己撇干净，是吧？”

我叹气，也是，这人脑袋怎么可能不好使，这种事想必做来也无比熟练，那还用我担心——不，不对，我不是担心他，我只是好奇到底发生了什么。我身为他的心理医生早就逾越规矩了，不该做的全都做了。完蛋的人哪里是他，分明是我自己。我还不如担心一下我自己的处境好了。

看，我果然是在担心他。

这该死的男人。

不过是听了一小部分的消息，我的大脑就已经有些吃不消了，我再一次感到疲惫，在这阳光下闭上了眼。没有过多久我们就到了茶园，又因为是周末，人有些多，还有不少趁着这好天气出来遛狗的人。库丘林很讨狗狗的喜爱，好几次被狗狗们扑上来，亲昵地玩耍起来，就连主人都拉不动。我看着库丘林被一群狗狗们轮番宠爱，甚至有些脱不开身，场面有些可爱又好笑。他坐在草地上，一手撑在地上支撑着身子，另一手不断轮流抚摸着身旁想舔他脸的金毛和德牧，“哎哟好啦好啦，行啦行啦，你饿了我身上也没有吃的……等下等下啊，别舔别舔，哎别舔……别别别……哎哟怎么还是舔了……啊，你想和我玩飞盘？你也想？”

我找了附近的空地坐着，看着他们闹腾，库丘林似乎能听懂狗狗的那一串汪汪叫声，每次金毛和德牧把飞盘捡回来时库丘林总会蹲下来，笑着和他说些什么，然后揉揉他的脑袋瓜。哪怕是我一个很少接触狗的人，也看得出狗狗玩得开心且尽兴，我也是第一次看到库丘林笑得那么开怀，像个小孩子一样，甚至能看到他那一口闪亮的白牙。狗狗去捡飞盘的时候，库丘林便和旁边的两位女主人聊些什么，女主人也笑得灿烂，气氛十分融洽。偶尔间他会看向我，然后对我微笑，我也会对他笑。我知道他很享受和狗狗玩耍，也不想上前去打搅他。后来他走到我身边，问我要不要一起，我说我没有太多和狗狗相处的经验，就不去了，看着就好。

“没事，过来吧，”他把我拉起来，“我教你。”

我有些不好意思，两位女主人非常热情，两条狗狗也不抗拒我，任由我不熟练地抚摸了一番，德牧还很温顺地坐在我面前，像只小鹿一样用脸蹭我的手心。三个人你一言我一语地指导我，很快我也找到了窍门，和他们扔了一小会飞盘。我嫌穿着皮鞋麻烦，把鞋袜都脱了，站在草地上看着狗狗们和库丘林玩耍，我看着库丘林，恍惚时才发觉库丘林长着很好看的犬牙。

大概是同类相吸。

最后两只狗狗才在主人的命令下依依不舍地离开，主人一直都在感谢，库丘林摆摆手说没事。我还帮库丘林照了几张照片，一一发给他。库丘林笑着说拍得挺好，举起手机趁我毫无防备时抱着我和我拍了张自拍。我气不打一出来，追着他的手机要看照片，我想我在图里看上去一定很糗。我哪里是他的对手，很快就败下阵，他坐在草地上看着我哈哈大笑起来。

“不闹啦，先把鞋穿上吧，大小姐。”

“你偷拍我。”

“我明明是明目张胆地拍下来的，”他晃了晃手机，看着我把鞋穿好，“要看吗？”

我坐到他身边把手机拿过来看，抓拍得还行，让我有些意外，我把照片发到自己手机上。他坐过来，“再拍一张？”

我挑挑眉，有些不解，“为什么呢？”

“想这么做啊，不然还有别的理由吗？”

我摇摇头，“不行。”

“为什么呢？”

“这个问题不是我问你的吗？”

“嘛，不知道，就是想这么干。为什么你们女人总是喜欢刨根问底问为什么，男人干很多事都不会去考虑为什么这个问题，想干就干啦。”

我盯着他好一会儿，他眺望着远方，我开口道，“那你为什么会去贩毒？”

他的眸色沉了沉，神情都暗了下来，一改往日的戏谑，变得严肃起来，又带着一些怀缅。我知道这个问题十分隐私，也会触及他内心的某些情愫，可是如果他不告诉我，我永远都不会知道真相，我必须要问他，趁他还信任我，愿意回答我问题的时候。

“还记得我们以前的对话吗？”

“嗯？”

“我说，有些人啊，一旦踏上了错误的一步，那就是一生错。不是每个人都有选择的权利的，到了某个地步，就没有选择了，只能一条路走到黑，”他耸耸肩，“虽然，我不觉得我的选择是错误的，但是按结果而言，我们都在一错再错，死循环而已。我现在已经没有选择了，只能继续这么干。”

我没有听懂他这一番如此深沉的发言，只是看着他，他依旧看着远方不知某处，然后躺了下来，用手枕着脑袋，问我也要不要躺下来，“这里可是相当舒服的哟，医生。”

“为什么你说你已经没有选择了？”

“看，你今天的‘为什么’类问题有点多啊。”

我没有说话，趴在他身旁，玩弄着身下的草坪，等着他的回答。

过了不知道多久，他转过头来看着我，“有时候，活下来的人，必须肩负更多。”

我皱了皱眉，“可是他们已经死了。”

“是啊，已经死了，”他重复道，“但是不去做，哪里对得住他们的死啊？”

他不会是因为这个才睡不好的吧？我下意识这样想到，我知道至亲至爱的离去会给人带来痛苦，但是我从未见过有人会把这些人的死全都揽到自己肩上，说自己的责任，我要去负责，我要为了他们去做什么。

“你这么折磨你自己，他们也不会好受吧？”

“可能吧，”他笑了笑，看着湛蓝的天空，“虽然我一贯的风格是洒脱些比较好，很多事我都不会去计较，可是啊，他们承受的可远远比我痛苦。而且我刚刚不是说了吗？我已经做了选择，现在的我，也已经没有选择了。”

我不能理解他的这番话，只是盯着他，他和我的目光对上，我只好继续这么和他对望。他笑了，“你喜欢我。”

我眨眨眼，假装不知情，“有吗？”

“难道没有吗？一点点喜欢也没有？”

“我想应该没有。”

“那我们现在是在干什么？玩过家家吗？”

我轻咳一声，“这叫陪同治疗，我是你的心理医生。”

他大笑，“现在这种时候还用医生的身份当借口，会不会太差劲了些啊，医生？我可是把今天当作约会（dating*）来看待的。”

我的耳朵火辣辣的，“都说了，是陪同治疗。”

他说得没错，到现在这种境地我还用自己是他的医生来当挡箭牌，这个理由实在是再烂不过。

“明明就是约会啦，约会，”他探过头来看着我，“我说认真的，这次是一次约会。”

“我觉得你暗恋我。”

“啊是吗？原来你是这样想的吗？”他的声音变得戏谑而愉悦，好比方才他和小狗们玩耍时用上的的语气，欢快无比，“我这难道不是明恋吗？”

“明恋你个头，”我又羞又恼，有些愤懑，不知道什么时候抓紧了手机的草，“别再拿你心理医生开玩笑了，库丘林。”

他看了我一眼，眼神里似乎都写着我都懂，“好啦，算了，不逗你玩了。”

我真是拿他一点办法都没有。

“现在轮到我问问题了吧？”他撑着脑袋看着我，我不解地看着他，“你想问我问什么问题？”

“都快一天了，小美人，”他直直地看着看着我的眼，语气变得十分认真，“为什么你不问我和你自己有关的问题？被我无缘无故带进去见老板，又不明所以然地领去酒店睡一晚，你怎么一直都不问？就不怕我对你动手动脚吗？”

一时间我竟不知道怎么回答，我脑筋迅速地转起来，搜肠刮肚地想翻出什么像样的借口回答他，但是都没有，我没有任何一个强有力的理由去解释他的问题。我扭开头，仔细想想，到现在为止，我还没担心过自己的事。

“我说你，也太容易信任别人了吧？就不怕我利用你？做事前，无论怎样，第一个该考虑保护的对象，应该是自己吧？过了那么久了，你就只顾着问我的事，问了我一连串为什么，但是这之中没有一个‘为什么’是和你自己有关系的。该说你尽职尽责呢，还是说你没有防备呢？”

我有点被他严肃且质疑的语气弄得紧张，“你……为什么要带我去见老板？”

的确，如果他想把我藏起来，多得是办法，比如把我藏到莉莉那里。根据昨晚的对话，似乎没有人敢碰莉莉。

“因为我要做生意，但是老板别的手下基本都是四五十岁的年纪，已经成家了，他们的生活很安稳，如果他们做错了什么，全家人都会遭殃。换句话说，他们把自己的筹码给了老板，而老板，则用他们的筹码当人质，用来威胁他们。”库丘林盯着我，“而我呢，快满三十了，却一直没有固定的对象，现在我的生意大了，他们怕我，对我有意见，于是天天盼着我能安定下来，找个老婆，生个孩子，这样，他们想要挟我的时候，也就有了对象。”

“所以你把我带过去，跟老板说你选到了人，这样也能让大家闭嘴——也就是说，其实你在利用我？你把我也拉下水了？”我顺着他的话说下去，想起他昨晚是如何在老板面前提及我的，“只是这样而已吗？”

“我在利用你。”

我和他直视，“假话。”

“——你太聪明了，比我以前身边的女人聪明多了，难怪莉莉看你第一眼就喜欢你，”他移开目光，“也不算假话，我的确在利用你，你很拿得出手，稍微打扮一下，没有人会怀疑，这是一个。另外一个，最危险的地方，往往总是最安全的地方。”

“那莉莉那里……”

“不安全，有人看到你在她身边，一样会通风报信给老板，到时候以这样的身份去见他，我可能也拿不准他会拿你怎么办。”

“莉莉是什么身份？老板好像很喜欢她。”

“莉莉吗？她的世界很古怪，她其实很不喜欢被人打搅，但是她也不介意就是了。每天在我的酒吧里睡各种各样的人，男人女人人妖异装癖性虐待，怎么奇怪她都会接受，但是呢，她很看第一印象，她喜欢的就是喜欢，不喜欢的永远不会喜欢，也不会被长期的付出所感动，也有别的男人说她太绝情。”

“你和她……睡过吗？”

“睡过，两三次吧，很厉害的女人，技术真的好得可以，能把男人驯服得服服帖帖那种，”库丘林说道，“但是我们互相都不是对方看得上的类型，身体没有那么合得来，世界也没有那么合得来。所以现在，大概是只算是朋友吧……不对，我被你带跑了，怎么你就不怎么在意你自己的话题？”

“是你自己说到一半不想说下去而已吧？”我笑道，“和人家睡过就翻脸，但是又留着她在你那。”

“她是帮我做事的人，嘛，或许我更需要一个心理医生帮我去男人那帮我套话。她很有一套，能把那些人吃得死死的。”

“包括老板？”

他大笑，“也算是吧。”

“但是她不是老板的女人吗……？老板应该知道她的事吧？”

“是啊，可能我们的老板可能喜欢被人绿吧，”他想了想，“也是，我记得他喜欢threesome，两男一女那种，莉莉对此表示过鄙夷。”

“——等等，库丘林，可以了，我想我可以不需要知道这些。”

他在我身边哈哈大笑起来，任由我一个在一旁不知该如何接话，等他笑完了，我才把先前的话题接上，“所以，现在我和你是一条贼船上的人了吗，库丘林先生？”

“放心啦，不会有事的，”他看着我，“我说的是真话，他们的确想我找个女人安定下来，昨晚我把你说得很轻贱，他们可能会觉得我只是带个人玩玩而已。一般情况下，他们不会对无辜的女人动手的，你很安全。”

我想了想昨天的场景，“那以前你的女人也挺惨的，谁总是受得了那种场景，太吓人了。”

“是啊，所以做我的女人很辛苦的，所以基本上没有人受得了我，全都走光了，现在估计都过得不错吧。”他的语气有些夸张，又有些自我怜惜的意味，可偏偏不想在说笑。

“那你为什么要带我去酒店住？你可以叫阿树送我回家的。”

他闭上了眼睛，嘴里不知道什么时候叼了颗草，“演戏就演得像点嘛，也没别的意思。而且我也怕有人会跟着你，多个心眼总是没错的。你要是出事，可是很麻烦的。”

不知不觉我们已经在这呆了一个下午，太阳都准备下山了。我翻了个身，看着夕阳西下，“不是说要去钓鱼吗？结果碰上了狗狗就忘了这件事了。”

“没关系啦，也不是非要钓鱼不可，和狗狗玩就不开心吗？我觉得这样过日子也挺好的。”他微微睁开眼，看了眼面前的夕阳，“又要日落了，茶园快到关门的点了。”

我坐起身来，看着他一副放松且优哉游哉的模样，而后他睁开眼看着我，“走吗？赏个脸和我吃个晚饭？”

回到车上后，我想起了什么，问他昨晚有没有进过我房间。他很奇怪地看了我一眼，问我为什么要这样问。我说我好像看到你了，他沉默了一会儿，说是，他的确进过我房间。

“我说你啊，被人带去酒店，想都没想为什么就理所应当地住了下来，也不给我打个电话或者留个短信问问。给你准备睡裙，你也照穿，要是下一秒有人推你去接客怎么办？明知道有人进来，还要继续睡，虽然睡相还挺好的。要怎么说你比较好呢？说你没有防备心吧，但也是我叫你别担心那么多。某种意义上，你还让人又操心又省心的。”

“那种情况下，我除了相信你的话，也不能做什么了吧？难道继续报警，在明知你是毒贩我是毒贩的女人的情况下，让警察带我再去一趟警局吗？那也太傻了吧。”

他笑，“你就那么信得过我？要是我不是个好人那怎么办？”

“那么，”我顺着他的意思说下去，“按你的意思，好人是怎么界定的？”

“喔，这个问题有点难回答，怎么说呢，我一向都是中立阵营，”他打了转向灯，“但在普通人眼里，一个贩毒的应该算不上好人的范畴里面吧？”

“但是我又被一个自称自己不是好人的毒贩救了一命呢，该怎么办才好呢？”

他笑了起来，“还真是说不过你啊，医生。”

“你的那个老板，到底是个什么人物？总觉得警察被你们搞头疼搞很久了。”

“白人世家，上几代欧洲人过来的，学历优秀，人缘理应不错，但是他不是热衷于社交的人。全州最大的毒枭，毒品生意遍布全国甚至海外，叫雅各布*·罗德兰，也不知道为什么一个毒枭会顶着那么有宗教色彩的意义，这么多年了，估计上帝也没空管人间疾苦，才保佑了他那么久吧。网上搜索一下他的名字，你会看到一些网上的传言，虽然不多，但都是真的。”

“你说最近他觉得有人想害他？”

“嗯，很正常，你看，想弄死我的人也不少，是吧？”

中途我们去了加油站加了一次油，我坐在车里看着他手握着油枪站在车旁等待，和他说我想回家。

我想我今天已经问得足够多了，何况今天的日子，他更应该和他的朋友一起过。

他对我笑，“真的不赏脸和我一起吃饭吗？去你喜欢的那家麻辣烫也可以。”

他还记得，我笑着摇摇头，“你应该找你的朋友或者兄弟们一起过，库丘林。”

“嗯？为什么这样说？”

“今天是夏至，是你的生日。”

油枪松了，他看着我，有些惊讶，又有些感慨，在太阳将落未落的余晖里，我看到了他眼神里的一丝温柔。

我轻声说道，“生日快乐，库丘林。”

“谢谢你，立香小美人。”

我执意让他送我回家，坚持让他今晚和自己的朋友或者家里人一起过。他可怜地说自己今晚可不会有人陪，“我一直都是可怜的单身汉啦，更没有朋友什么的。”

“阿树呢？他说他跟了你快七年了。”

“他们那群人早在我凌晨回来的时候已经闹过了，”他像是想起了什么特别温馨的事，说的时候还笑了笑，“还叫我今晚好好和大嫂一起过，我只是听他们话啊，来陪大嫂呗。”

他抬头看着我，意有所指。我无奈道，“那你别的亲戚呢？家里人，父母姐妹什么的，总会有吧？”

“没有啦，我出生以后，我就没见过我父母。我知道他们是谁，但是我从来没有见过他们，叔父把我养大的，至于他现在在哪，我也不知道。”

他正在往我们第一次见面时去的麻辣烫开。事已至此，他把话说到这个份上，我也不能再说什么。让我惊讶的是，我们居然是在这样的场合之下聊到了他的身世，这么一想，难怪他最开始在我面前说起自己家庭时根本没有提到自己的父母。我问他今天吃过生日蛋糕没有，他说还没，于是叫他半路停下，在我一直都很喜欢的店里买了最后一个蛋糕，蛋糕包裹得很严实，我想他应该知道我买的是什么，但是他看不到里面的图案，那也算是一个保留惊喜。

吃饭的时候我们陆陆续续聊了点别的，现在的我并不是他的医生，也不是所谓的女伴，而是作为他的一个普通朋友来和他接触。我和他说，我的父母在我没有记忆时就因为车祸去世了，我根本不记得他们长什么样，我只能通过一张全家福来怀念他们。我被我的伯母伯母收养，一直在他们家长大，他们对我非常好，一直很慷慨，到现在为止只要我提不过分的要求都会满足我，真切地把我当作自己的亲生女儿来对待。有时候我会忍不住喊他们爸爸妈妈，但是他们每次听到我这么喊，就会露出非常难过的神情，并且不让我这么喊。前三年，他们终于怀上了小孩，老来得子，他们很疼爱小儿子，所幸小孩子无病无灾。他也很粘我，每次我一回到家，他就会屁颠屁颠地跑过来喊姐姐，就连第一句会说的话，也是姐姐。

“本来伯父伯母特别担心我会心里有芥蒂，和弟弟相处不来，现在反而妒忌我，明明总是不在家里，却是弟弟最挂念的人。”

他认真地听着我的话，若有所思地看着我，“那听起来也很不错。”

“这家店呢，听我伯父伯母说，我的爸爸妈妈生前很喜欢来这，以前不懂，长大之后不太开心时就经常来这里。这里以前的老爷爷记得我，现在年纪大了，换了他儿子来弄，每次我来，他们都对我很好。“

他看着我，“怪不得你那么可爱，原来一直都被爱包围着呀。”

“是啊，”我想了想，“到现在为止，我都觉得我活得很幸福，哪怕遇到什么困难或者问题，总是可以咬咬牙就撑过去。可能是因为我没怎么吃过苦头吧，但是最主要是，总有人陪着我。”

“那你很幸运啊，小美人。”

“小时候每年生日，他们都一定会给我弄生日派对，要我请朋友们到家里去，并且给我买一个很大很大的蛋糕。毕竟小孩子嘛，特别喜欢这些花哨的玩意。我记得伯母以前是这么跟我说的，她说，今年开心也好，不开心也好，发生了什么都是过去了。开心的话，那就吃一口蛋糕，继续开心下去；不开心的话，那也吃一口蛋糕，那就能开心下去了。”

我问他要了打火机，打开了蛋糕盒子，点上蜡烛。他看到是一个草莓蛋糕的时候很吃惊，问我为什么会挑一个那么可爱的草莓蛋糕。我失笑，说你在办公室的时候和我说过，你喜欢吃草莓。

“我也很喜欢吃草莓，这家店的草莓蛋糕是最好吃的，奶油很新鲜，不容易腻，而且底下的海绵很松软。我伯父说，我不会做饭，但是嘴是一等一的刁，所以大家都很信得过我对食物的品味。我本来想买一个千层蛋糕，但是千层更容易腻，草莓也没那么多。”

我叽叽喳喳地说个不停，仿佛过生日的人不是他而是我一样。他一直笑着看着四处摆弄的我，满眼的温柔，在我说话的时候捏起蛋糕上一颗草莓，草莓上还粘着奶油，他尝了一口，“哦，是挺好吃的。”

“还没许愿吹蜡烛呢，你就先吃起来了吗？”

“我是寿星嘛，寿星今天不是想干什么都可以吗？”

“那你闭上眼睛许个愿吧，”我轻咳一声，“需要我唱生日歌吗？”

“都这把年纪了，不用啦，许个愿就好。”他双手合十，闭上眼睛，“好了，今年要许个什么愿望呢？我以前可从来没干过这种事啊。”

“什么都可以啊，”我趁着他闭上眼睛的时候打开了手机的录像，“快点快点，许个愿吧。”

他在这个时候睁开了眼睛，看到我举着手机的动作。聪明如他，怎么可能不知道我在干什么。我有一瞬间的慌张，然而他只是对着镜头笑了笑，“医生，我不会啊，你教教我呗，我真的从来没许过愿。”

“把你希望实现的事情说出来就好了，其实这只是一个形式而已，但是有时候，形式也很重要啊。”

他终于闭上眼睛，沉默了好一会儿，看上去非常认真非常用力地许了一个愿望，之后睁开眼，看着我，问我下一步是不是吹蜡烛。我说等等，我也要许一个愿。

“我希望你可以睡个好觉，一觉睡到天亮。”

“我会努力的，就拜托你了，医生。”

“那也要看你配不配合啦，库丘林先生。”

他笑着吹灭了蜡烛，我又跟他说了一遍生日快乐。

他一直都笑得无奈而温柔，说其实我才是最想吃蛋糕的那个。

我们分了蛋糕，吃不完的我让他打包回去吃，我执意结了帐，说是你生日，不应该你掏钱。他把我送到家楼下，我小心翼翼地下了车，把蛋糕放在副驾驶上，嘱咐库丘林开车要小心。

“晚安。”

他点了点头，“晚安，小美人。”

我转身欲走，不知为何又忍不住回头看了他一眼。

“库丘林。”

“嗯？”

“你是谁？”

我站在路肩上，盯着他，认真地问道。

他看着我，也非常认真地跟我说道，“我是警察啊，小姐，今晚过来逮捕你做我的女人的，怎样，要不要和我去开房啊？”

我被他一句认真的玩笑话直接打回原形，气得叹气摇头，想着是真的拿他没办法。他看着我大笑，我真搞不懂，难道开我的玩笑就这么让人开心吗？

“晚安，小宝贝。”他又跟我说了一遍。

“晚安，警察先生。”我客套地回复道，接着又看到他在笑。

他一直看着我的背影，直到我回到家，从阳台俯瞰，他的车依旧停在路边，过了许久他才离开。我像以往一样，目送他的离开。

其实我也不懂为什么他会在今天跟我说那么多关于贩毒的事情。我想这是他极少展示出给外人看的一面，哪怕他今天跟我说的事情只是冰山一角，我也觉得满足。他更像是在解释我所见到而又不理解的事情，一点一点的给我捋清楚他其实在干什么，他为什么要这么干。他说他自己不是好人，但是他的话又相当自相矛盾，难以自圆其说，是真是假，恐怕只有我自己慢慢摸索才会知道。以他的性格，能对我袒露到如此接近真实的程度，这样的真心反而更让我动容，就算他说他在利用我。

我想起他刚才说的他是警察的玩笑话，看着手机里的照片，忍不住咬唇微笑。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章更多是关于立香的身份

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有些失控，没有把握得很好，回头有空会更改，见谅。欧欧西是我的。

下一次的诊疗是两个星期后，现在的处境我们的确没有一周一见面的必要，加之他说他的睡眠状况好上了些。在这一次见面之前，我们多了些莫须有的联络，也不过是一些日常不过的问好，他是唯一一个知道我私人手机号的病人——不如说我现在也没有把他当作我的病人来对待，该有的距离感全然消失，更像是普通朋友，或者正对对方抱有暧昧的一种状态。因此我也有些动摇，不清楚自己能否继续在他面前当一个称职的心理医生，然而事已至此，我知道除了我硬着头皮做下去以外便没有别的办法。他看似友善，其实比谁都难接近，跟我说过的话其实可以完全不放在心上，再跟另外一个人去说，但是又不是谁都能让他卸下些许的心防去沟通。我既想继续他的治疗，又担心自己对他多了许多没必要的感情倾向。我确定我比以前更了解这个人，我们日后也有了更多的话题，但我还是放心不下。

关键是，我过于执着于他到底是谁这件事。其实我也没有必要去弄清这件事，但是我总隐隐觉得这是他的一个心结，一日不解，他便一日没有安宁觉。事实证明，我当时的想法是对的，他的身份是一把双刃剑，他的洒脱和不羁是最好的掩饰，但是年年月月累计下来的疲惫便成了他挂在心头的一把沉重的锁，总让我忍不住去想，如果一切都结束了，他又该如何。似乎这正是我身为一位心理医生能解决的问题，但仔细想来，他如此有主见而决绝一人，哪是当时我一个初涉世事的心理医生能摆得平的。我未免太高估自己，如果真的到了那个时日，我又能为他做些什么？

我什么都不能做。

他说，只有我在身边他才睡得着，但我也仅能做到这一步而已。

他的两台手机响个不停，我看着他在我的办公室里一边晃悠一边接电话，他偶尔会对我微笑，微笑得标准而官方，明晃晃地写着，不好意思，但我真的只能现在忙起来，倒有种名正言顺占用时间的意味。我听着他的对话，似乎又是一笔走运，涉及跨国，又是东岸又是南非南美云云，飞机航班号都蹦了好几个出来。时不时我会听到他格外别致的骂人用语。他在吩咐如何发车到海岸接货的事，他说了好几次，然而对方似乎一直听不懂，他不耐烦地啧了一声，“你出生的时候是不是把脑子留在你妈的胎盘上了？赶紧写在纸上记着啊？”

我挑眉看了他一眼，在暗示他适可而止，不管是污言秽语还是继续打电话的行动。他很快地挂了电话，咧着嘴对我笑，“对不起啊，医生。”

反正我是没有读出他有任何一丝歉意，我只是看着他，好不容易安静下来的下一秒，他的手机又响了。

我很客气地朝他微笑，伸出了手，“不如也给我听听？”

他只好乖乖把手机交给我。

我接通了电话，问对方是谁，找库丘林有什么事。接着我便听到了熟悉而迟疑的声音，“……大嫂？”

是阿树的声音。我扭头看向库丘林，他似乎并不打算解释，我也懒得继续问下去，只是跟阿树说他现在不方便，叫他晚些时候再打过来。阿树迟疑了片刻，小心翼翼地问我能不能和库丘林说两句，跟我保证很快便会结束，不会多耽误。

我说好，仅此一次，下不为例，叫他的手下也别再打电话过来了。库丘林接过电话，一脸的无奈，“喂，阿树，是我……嗯，嗯，好，按你说的做……东岸那头我吩咐好了，你叫人看紧点，航班也是……对，嗯……是啊，她很生气，”说到这的时候他瞄了我一眼，“对，生气得很……没关系的，没事……那你帮我问问莉莉呗，酒吧里又不是没钱……行啊，嗯不说了，挂了。”

“聊完了？”

“嗯，这次是真的聊完了。”

为了表示这的的确确是一个结束，他把自己两台手机推到了我的面前，我收下手机，收进我的抽屉里，“我觉得我需要一个解释。”

他轻咳一声，“嘛，就是生意的事啊，然后就是阿树说我惹你生气了该赔礼道歉，我说我不会给女人挑礼物，问问莉莉，就这样。”

我托着腮看着他，万万没想到一切又回到了最初的模样。这明显是故意在逃避我的行为，也不知为何他会选择这样做，对于关系的反弹，我甚至有那么一些牙痒痒。

库丘林察觉到不对劲，“你还有什么想知道的吗？”

“这是你预约好的时间，”我心平气和地说道，“我不懂的是，以前明明不会发生这样的事，偏偏今天电话都集中在这个时候，你要不解释解释？”

他看着我，皮笑肉不笑，很快移开眼，试图逃避这个问题，又很快地看了我一眼，发现我依然等待着他的回答，只能尴尬地朝我笑。我无奈地看了他一眼，责怪的话多一句都说不出来，想想这也不是他第一次挫败我。他撇开头，似乎是有几分不好意思。我做了个深呼吸，站起身来，拉开了窗帘，看着在办公楼附近的公园里游人嬉戏玩耍的场面，“库丘林，愿意陪我出去走走吗？”

他明显不知道我到底要干什么，直到我把他领到了附近的公园，他打趣了我一句今天我兴致不错。我回头瞧了他一眼，树荫切割的细碎阳光洒在他的脸上，那双红宝石一样的眼睛在阳光下熠熠生辉，又是一番别样的好看，我看着他的脸，心又软了几分，“户外治疗而已，上次我觉得你在室外比在室内放松些，所以我提了申请，很快就批了下来。至于催眠的话，取决于你而已，现在天气很舒服，我想，出来走走可能更合你心意吧。”

他摸了摸自己的脖子，帮我拨开在我面前的枝桠，“我没想到你会这样做，还蛮惊讶的。”

“本来算是个惊喜？”我看了眼身旁的人，“但是啊，有人很会败坏兴致。”

我听到他漫不经心地笑了起来，“是啊，我错了，医生。”

我等他上前来和我并肩，他觉着热，把皮衣给脱了，搭在自己手臂上，“怎么，这次又错在哪了？”

“错在我不该故意那么做。”

“为什么要故意？”

他笑而不语，有深沉的意味，我歪着脑袋看着他，他只是揉了揉我的脑袋，随后便沿着小径走开。

“这几天又开始忙起来了吗？”我问道。

“嗯，是啊，开始新的进货了嘛，”他在摸自己的口袋，“我上次没和你说吗，我负责南美那边的路线。老墨嘛，做事还是挺勤快的，给点钱就更让人放心了。”

我本想继续和他聊一下这个话题，然而一下子没找到什么突破口，转而问道，“那最近睡得怎样，还好吗？上次你和我说好了些，这一次呢。”

他看着我，说得特别认真，“挺好的呀，在你这我都睡得很不错，你要是搬过来和我一起住，可能我就没事了吧。”

三番五次下来我已经又了免疫力，双手环胸和他对视，带着几分严肃，模仿他平日里和我开玩笑的语气，“怎么，你暗恋你的心理医生呀？”

“哎呀，”他嘴角的弧度不断扩大，似乎是没想到我会这么回答他，“医生，这个问题我上次回答过，明显是明恋啦，”他的语气特别欢快，“所以现在你在和我约会吗？”

我也忍不住笑了，“约什么会，叫陪，同，治，疗。”

我先走了一步，库丘林跟在我身后，“不是吧？医生这个借口真的很烂啦。”

“烂也没关系，有用就行。”

我真不该带他出来。

“如果我说我是认真的呢？”我听到他在我在身后问，“你会不会接受我的告白？”

我想了想，他站在了我身后，我转过身看着他，“等你肯对我坦白一切时，我会考虑一下。”

“你还真是执着啊，”他眼神里尽是无奈，“那等我对你坦白了，你就不会顾及我和你是医患关系了？”

我用指尖点了点他额头，“等你哪天肯对我坦白，你的心结解了，你就不用继续当我的病人啦。”

他有些不相信，挑了挑眉，“是真的吗？”

我点点头，“只要你肯信我，我就能帮到你。”

他别开头沉默了一会，目光有些闪烁，我等着他的回应，然而最后他只是抬起头来对我笑笑。我垂下眼，放轻了语气，“你自己不也说过，事情都说出来了，会不会好受一些，你说会。所以我说，希望你能继续信任我。”

“我确实很信任你，相比别的人。”

“我知道，”我很冷静地接过话，“我是你的心理医生，你大可以放心，你可以足够信任我，”我把手放在他的手臂上，“库丘林，你是谁，你做过什么都好，我只想治好你。”

他依然没有回答，只是静静地看着我，我松开手，“如果这不能打动你，那你还记得你上次对我说，从这一次见面起，你会告诉我想知道的任何事情，你不能对我食言，我说过我最讨厌言而无信的男人。”

他终于笑了笑，想起了这回事，我不解地看着他，不懂有什么好笑，他摇摇头，“看着你这么固执又认真地跟我说话，觉得你挺可爱的，就忍不住了呗。”

“你到底有没有认真听我说话啊？”

“有啊，”他弯下腰来和我平视，“其实呢，医生，你想知道的，我都和你说过了。稍微有些担心你会不会暴露出来呢，现在看来是我多虑了，不过也好，我也有我的顾虑，你们谁都别跟我沾上关系最好。”

“——我们有绝对保密协议的，”我缓了缓，顺便在思考他说的那句他已经跟我说过的话，难道是我自己错过了些什么看似无关要紧的内容，“一旦你签了字，你的档案和病历是无法被公开，我本人也要遵守职业纪律，不能够以任何形式转告给他人，哪怕是匿名。在我们第一次见面之前，你应该是签了保密书寄给了我们的。”

他愣了一下，这么一个微小的反应让我迅速意识到哪里不对。他那一次迟到我打电话的时候，接电话的是一个上了年纪的老人家，并且支支吾吾说不出库丘林在哪这件事，并且我早有预感，他并不是自愿来参与心理咨询的，很明显他是被什么原因压迫前来，不然他也不会在最开始的时候如此抗拒我，“那份保密书，你没有拿到手，签字的人也不是你，是不是？”

“……是，我没有拿到，”他思索了一下，“应该是别人帮我签的。”

“所以，联系电话不是你，上面的地址也不是你？”

“嗯，这样的话，我想应该都不是我的。”

我的脑袋开始转了起来，托着脑袋开始思考，“那么，那个是谁的电话和地址？应该是你朋友的？不，不是，从最开始，你就没想过做心理咨询，是别人让你来的。”

他想说什么，最后只是吸了一口气，点点头，“是的。”

好吧。

“那么，那是谁的电话号？”

“你记得是谁接的吗？”

“一个老爷爷。”

“你不认识那个声音吗？”

我摇摇头，“我不认识，怎么回事？”

他似乎很惊讶，又立刻懂了些什么，有那么一些释怀，又思索了片刻，“那还真是有些奇怪呢。”

我们找了张在树荫下的长椅坐下，面前的草地有好些小孩在和自己的父母玩游戏，“有两个人一直在劝我看心理医生，一个是个上了年纪的老头，一个是和我差不多年纪在自己单位年轻有为的人。当然啦，两个人都是很干净的家底。我只和他们两个人说过我的睡眠问题，加上我之前也惹了不少事，他们就觉得，哇，你当黑社会就算了，心理变态惹是生非还睡不着，硬是要给我弄个什么心理医生。”

“我说，当我们黑社会的不是心理变态还能怎么办啊，这里的老人家一个能打十个，最忌讳你扶他过马路，那我还能做什么好人好事。我也没办法啊，谁叫我的身份是黑社会啊，你说是吧？然后呢，你也知道啦，我又没有什么鬼暴力倾向的，只是有时候脾气很冲很暴躁而已啦，好歹我也是个男人嘛。”

“然后呢，他们就说，行了，管不了你那么多了，知道你干活做事辛苦压力大，睡眠问题是大问题，怎么样都应该找个心理医生开导一下，不然这样下去就不太好啦，之类的话。我说我有这个时间去挣钱我干嘛要看心理医生，那不都是骗人的玩意吗？结果他们硬是给我找了个我没有办法拒绝的理由给我找了个心理医生，接着就遇到你啦。”

他的话有些乱，似乎是剔除了些什么重要的词汇，我隐隐觉得哪里不对，“两个人？一个老头，一个和你差不多年纪的人？”

他挠了挠头，似乎有些不好解释，又叹了一口气，眉头都拧在了一起，“就是……嗯，那个老头，还有那个和我同龄的朋友，和我关系还算可以，我们见面不算很频繁，要见面的时候打个电话发个短信就出来了。最开始呢，我基本都是和老头在交流，后来老头家里有点事，所以这两三年我和我朋友联系比较多些。”

“你的朋友和老头，估计也是认识的？”

“是，老头算是我半个老师吧，也是我朋友的上司。”

“半个老师？”

“嗯，我师父的朋友，自然地我也会喊他老师，但是他指导我时间不长，加上我们关系也算好吧，我基本都是喊他老头比较多，他也不介意就是了。”

“看来你们三个关系很不错呢。”

“如果你要这么说的话，也算得上关系不错，”他看着我，“最开始我只是开玩笑地和老头说过，帮你们做事啊我睡觉都睡不安稳，没想到他一直记在心上，也告诉了我朋友，两个人呢，你一言我一语，软磨硬泡，最后硬是拿了个条件逼迫我，我就不得不来了。谁知道世界这么小，我的心理医生，就是我在酒吧想勾搭又把我给拒绝了的女人啊，该说自己运气不错呢，还是运气不行呢，我也不知道。”

我笑了笑，“我很好奇他们用了什么条件逼迫你。”

“坐牢啊，这群崽子，”他故作夸张地说道，“你也不是没看到，老子开枪警察都没法把我弄进监狱，现在我就因为不去看个心理医生反而要坐牢，你说丢不丢人？我很忙的嘛，很多事情要处理的，哪里禁得住坐牢。所以咯，最后就硬是被塞来这里了。我也没有过问过他们怎么给我弄的，只记得他们两个人都跟我推荐过你们那儿。”

“那么，那个手机号是怎么一回事呢，好像连你自己都不知道是怎么一回事？”

他看了我一眼，“怎么说呢，你不认识电话里的人这件事倒是给我了一个证明，也让一切说通了，但是留给你的那个电话号是谁，我可能要看一眼，看一眼就知道了。”

“所以又证明了些什么呢？”

他笑了笑，“因为你认识那个老头，不如说，你不可能认不出那个老头的声音。”

“我？”

库丘林这一句话直接把所有的东西扔到我身上，告诉我其实我们的人际网有重叠，在这之前我一直以为我们是两个世界毫无关联的人，如今被他一句话打破，仔细一想，他身为一个毒贩，社交人脉广阔也符合逻辑，那么，他认识我所认识的人也在情理之中，只是他说，我是绝对认得出那个人的，一下子让我感到震惊，难道我身边很熟悉的某人也是他的朋友之一？并且这个人是个老人家，在最近这段时间因为家庭原因而忙碌。我在脑海里迅速地搜索起所有相关的人物。

库丘林已经离开了长椅，我看着他的背影，一个不可思议的念头冒了上来。

“库丘林，”我喊出他的名字，他回过头来看着我，一脸的不可置信，“你不会，认识我的伯父吧？”

“啊，”他对我笑了笑，“我认识。”

我彻底惊呆在椅子上，硬是说不出一个字，只能愣神看着他远去的背影。过了好一会儿，我觉得我多少消化了这个消息时，我才追上前面那个悠哉悠哉的男人，“等等，你为什么会和我的伯父认识？”

他笑而不语，只是看着有些不知所措的慌乱的我，再一次揉了揉我的脑袋。我再怎么执意想知道内情，看到他这个模样，心里也十分清楚他并不打算告诉我更多内容。我只是觉得神奇，因为家世的原因，我平日里极少会主动提起我的家庭，上次我主动和库丘林说过一次，我身边只有关系和我特别好的几个人知道我的身世和家庭。我再次陷入了沉思，库丘林为什么会在我还没有意识到情况下就知道了我和我伯父的关系？的确，如果他对谁都足够提防的话，他要调查我的底细，想必以他的能力找到我的资料也不是什么难事。

“你是不是偷偷背着我叫人去查了我的资料？”

“是。”

“为什么？”

“因为上次你和我说了你的身世，我就意识到我又摊上事儿了，”他走到我面前，替我别好耳边的碎发，“我就说呢，我的运气怎么可能会那么好，平白无故摊上一个身份普通又无比聪明的心理医生呢？当时我猜到的时候还有些不敢相信，你居然会是警察长官嘴里的宝贝女儿，我还试探过你伯父，问你是不是在当心理医生。得到是确切的答复时，真的让我意识到我的运气实在是差到不能再差了。”

——年长的，这两三年来因为要照顾家庭所以在工作这边稍微放缓，这一切都对得上。我的伯父的确是警局的高官，伯母是家庭主妇，领养了我之后为了保护我，我的大部分资料上填的监护人的名字都是我原先父母的名字，这只是为了不让他曾经抓拿的犯人同党为了找他复仇而找到我，我一直都清楚这件事，因此我也极少在朋友面前提及自己的家庭，这几年无非是偶尔会说家里有个弟弟。

“我看了看你的履历，很干净很完美，非常平凡，平凡得任何人都不会起疑你会是稍微有钱一些的家庭里培养出来的优秀人才。为了让你大隐隐于市，老头子也是用心良苦，送你进的幼儿园和小学表面是个普通不过的幼儿园，但是进的班级全都是政府官员或者贵族的小孩，高中也是在你那边口碑相当不错的高中，你也很争气，靠自己的努力考上了数一数二的大学开始读心理系，绩点不算特别拔尖但是也不低。本科结束后又继续在本校读了硕士，加上本科期间实习经验丰富，毕业后很顺利地就被湾区最顶尖且数一数二且和政府有直接关联的心理诊所录用。我之前根本不知道你们诊所是什么来路，后来才知道，你们诊所是多少人挤破头都挤不进来。你伯父为了保护你这个女儿，真的一点余力都没留下，所有我找到的信息都是我一层又一层摸索出来的，换个市面上稍微厉害些的贩卖信息的机构，也不一定能搞到这么多信息。”

我一下子不知道要说什么，他说的一切无一例外都是对的，我向来对个人信息这些不太感冒，一直都把自己当作自己是个再正常不过的普通人，无非是把我养大的伯父身份稍微特殊一些，并不会影响我什么，要不是他今天跟我说这些，我或许一辈子都不知道伯父伯母对我如此上心——我知道他一直以我为豪，也一路非常支持我的选择，但没想过他在暗地里做了那么多我毫不知情的保护工作。

“你说得没错，你的伯父伯母真的很爱你，足够保护你，也给了你足够的自由。能培养出那么优秀聪明的女儿，不愧是老头子会培养出来的人，当然啦，你也非常争气。他一直非常牵挂你，但你很坚强，从小就不怎么让他操心。”

“我没有想到你会和我伯父那么熟。”

“我也没想过，我看上的小美人，原来是一位公主，还是颗掌上明珠，”他牵过我的手，拉着我继续沿小径走，“还真是让我困扰了相当久啊。”

很快我便意识到了什么，“你该不会是因为上次我提到了自己的家庭，你才去查我的底吧？”

“是，因为一切都太巧合了，巧合到我自己都不敢相信会有这样的发展。”

我摇摇头，“别说你，我自己也没想到会是这样。”

我沉思片刻，又在脑里面捋了捋自己所知道的事情，仍然觉得库丘林和我伯父的接触有些诡异，但现在不是我唐突询问他的时刻，“你今天，不会是因为知道了我的身份，所以才故意躲着我在谈生意的吧？”

“——一半一半吧，”他看着我，“我也的确有事要忙啦，南美和东岸那边，我还是要亲自出面一下。”

“比起这个，我倒是不觉得，你像是会被我家世吓跑的男人啊。”

他哈哈大笑起来，“的确，嘛，按我的作风的话，我要是确定了这个姑娘也对我有意思，她家里人又不同意，我就直接强取了。不过你也没有给我你的确切回复，怎样，现在知道了那么多，要不要再考虑一下？”

“你先让我缓缓……”

又到了日落时分，诊疗该结束了。我现在收到的冲击更甚于那天在他的酒吧里我和他一同见老板的冲击，一时之间，我作为他的心理医生也不知道还该说一些什么。相比那天我内心坚定地相信他不会出事，现在的我更加不知所措，谁能想到世界能如此小，一切都牵连在了一起。我深吸了一口气，“你和我的伯父……都聊过些什么？”

“什么都聊啊，没想到提前那么久就认识了我未来的岳父，也不知道到底是不是好事，”他笑了笑，“如果让他知道，是我把他的宝贝女儿给拐跑了，他估计能气疯。”

我失笑，“少贫嘴，什么岳父。他没有过问过我的感情生活，伯母比较在意这件事，但是我好些时间没动静，他们也问不出什么。伯父很严厉，但是也是很开明的人，我想如果我真的结婚，应该不会怎么样吧。”

“啊是吗？那挺好的，我怎么觉得你好像在安慰我？”

我敲了敲他脑袋，他一副嬉皮笑脸的样子，“你这叫妄想症，下回我再仔细看看到底怎么一回事。”

他笑着握住了我的手，我也没挣扎，随他去了，“但我真的很惊讶，你原来认识我的伯父……还有我伯父的下属？”

“嗯。”

“你说，伯父是你的半个老师？”

“在你面前我还真是说多错多。”

“那既然都说了，再多说一点也没关系啊。”

“下次吧，如果还有机会的话，”他伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠，“我们先回去看一眼那个电话号码，不然我有些不放心。”

“怎么又推到了下次？”

“来不及了嘛，我晚上有一趟飞机要赶。”

“你要去哪？”

“东岸啊，”他走在我身侧，“都说啦，我很忙的。”

“是，你们这些做生意的真忙呢。”

他看着我笑，我才发觉这些天以来和他相处，不知不觉间已经和他有了固定的模式，能自然不过地接过他所有玩笑话，又把话题重新扔到他身上，当然，他对付我的招数哪里仅有那么简单几招，不过是不愿过多敷衍我罢了。我们慢慢走回办公室，我重新找到他的病历，给他看了先前他留下的电话号码，他看了一眼便释然了。

“那是我以前用开的号码，前些日子我把这个号码转给了别人用，你听到的那个老爷子是我一个手下。我还以为呢，当时你伯父可能还以为我还在用这个号码，所以才填了这个吧。”

“地址呢？是假的吗？”

“假的啦，小美人，”他抬起头瞧了我一眼，“你自己搜一下这是什么地方。”

我半信半疑地把地址搜索了一遍，地图上显示着这个地点正是在总警视厅，也就是我伯父上班的地方。库丘林看到我的反应，对我抬抬眉，“瞧瞧老头把你保护成什么样，你居然连自己养父的工作地址都不知道？”

“我只记得他单位的名字，没记过他那儿的地址……”我看着电脑屏幕，感觉有一丝头痛，“还真是……这都什么跟什么……”

库丘林看了眼坐在转椅上扶着脑袋的我，拿过我放在桌上的便签，随手写了个号码递给我，“这是阿树的号码，这段时间我不会在这边，如果有什么事，你可以跟他说——任何异常，你觉得不对劲的，会威胁到你的，都和他说，我有点担心老板会找人监视你。”

“你不是说我会很安全吗？”

“防人之心不可无，老板是只老狐狸，要这么好抓弄到我也没必要这么辛苦了。”他走到我抽屉旁，把自己的手机也拿了出来，检查了一遍信息提示，又放进了口袋，“有事也可以直接找我，我24小时都在。”

“——比起担心我，你应该睡觉。”我很认真地说道。

“都说啦，只有你在我才睡得着的，要不跟我一起去趟东岸再去趟南美啊？南美的沙滩可是比湾区的好上不少哦。”

“你还要去南美？”

“是啊，想想还有些烦人呢。”

“那你要去多久？约了下次的咨询了吗？我记得你的心理咨询时长该是半年的。”

“半个月？久的话可能一个月？回来我也有别的事要做，所以我真的不知道，”他耸耸肩，又扬起了戏谑的微笑，“怎么，我还没走，就开始想我啦？”

“我只是担心我的病人而已。”

“就是想我咯，”他依旧一副嬉皮笑脸的样子，“哎，想我就来找我呗，又不是没有我电话号码。”

“刚刚还在躲着我，怎么，现在倒是敢和我开玩笑啦？”

“这不是该说的不该说的，都老老实实在你面前说完了吗？”他看着我笑了，我也忍不住笑了，“走吧，我也该下班了，祝库丘林先生一路顺风，旅途愉快。”

他跟在我身后，“就这些？太冷漠了吧？”

我佯装思考的样子，“那再祝你，在南美那边的海滩找到身材火辣的女孩子，舒舒服服地晒太阳，做做运动？”

他大笑，“那我更不敢这么干了。”

我没管他，继续走去车库，我们一前一后，我听到他点打火机的声音，还有烟草燃烧的声音。库丘林已然认出了我的车，这回直接把车停到了我车旁的空位。我进了车，库丘林趴在车窗上，“你是不是忘了点什么？”

“嗯？”

“你上次说，下一次你会考虑一下让我亲你。”

我想了想，确有此事，“但是你第二天就亲了呀。”

“是下次，不是第二天，也就是这次，现在啊。”

没想到这个时候他会和我玩文字游戏，“是吗？”

“是啊，”他笑眯眯地看着我，“告别吻嘛，这不是接着还有很久都见不到吗？你就不想我？”

“我当然会心心念念我的病人。”

“仅仅是病人而已吗？”

“你还想怎样，”我盯着他看，一字一顿地说道，“警，察，先，生？”

这该死的男人，我早该猜出他是干什么的，诚如他所言，我想知道的，他早就告诉我了。

然而我只是气不过，气不过自己没有早一步看穿这个男人，气不过自己居然忽略了他那些似假似真的玩笑话，又或者是一下子没有办法接受这全部的信息，我的头脑一片混乱，我试图让自己冷静下来去面对他。我看着他的眼，握紧了方向盘又松开，他也只是静静地看着我，等着我如浪潮般的心情平复。

“怎么这么生气？”

“我不知道，但我就是有点生气。”

我总以为他跟我说假话，但我也不知道什么时候开始他早就开始跟我说真话了，只不过是略过一些他不想让我再进一步了解的事情而已，于是转而又开起了玩笑话。

我口口声声要他相信我，到了现在这一步，我又忍不住想问他，为什么当时你会选择告诉我那么多。

我也曾后悔过当初的我有多么不懂事，要是早一步，早那么一些些，我是不是可以让他好受一些。但又想到，他向来都习惯独自承担，独自背负，哪里需要我自作多情去帮他什么。一切都是真的，真相便是如此赤裸裸地摆在我的面前，只是我一次又一次选择不相信，质问他，到底是怎么回事。他那么早认定我，又体贴地为我留了一个出口，只要我想退后一步，那便是无尽的海阔天空，我真的太傻了。

我尽可能让自己冷静下来，用最理智的一面去面对他，哪怕我心里早就有了答案，但此刻我不能有任何声响，也不能做出任何举动告诉他，其实我猜到了。他的眼睛带着我看不懂的情绪，又似乎在安抚我，和我说没关系。

“立香，你真的很聪明，真不愧是长官的女儿。”

而我只能贴上去，给他一个仅仅是停留在表面的吻。他惊讶极了，甚至连眼睛都没有闭上。

我终于安静了下来，有些尴尬地给自己理了理头发，他继续趴在车窗上看着我，而后缓缓道，“还真是惊喜啊，不愧是烈女，老子第一眼就喜欢上的女人。”

“多余的话就不用说了，喜欢不喜欢这些，还有这个吻，”我深呼一口气，和他直视，“等你回来后，我们再继续。”

他笑了，下一秒我被他轻轻环着我的脖颈，拉近了距离，给了我一个无比热烈的、我差点承受不住的吻，这个吻远比我先前任何一个都要来得猛烈，我口腔里的每一个角落都被他占领，我吻技本身就糟糕，压根禁不住他这样的阵势，步步败退。他把我放开的时候我听到他在我笑，我们额抵着额，他看着我，跟我说，“这才是告别吻啊，小姑娘，告别的时候，可是要用力地告诉自己的喜欢有多澎湃哦，没有比这更好的时机了。”

“你这叫占人家便宜，知不知道？”

“这是我给你的告别吻，至于你给我的，就按你说的，等我回来后，我们再继续。”

我哪里说得过他，在感情这方面我还只幼雏，而他分明就是一条经验老到的猎犬，早就看上了我，就等着我落网而已。我敢做到这步，无非是藉着初生牛犊不怕虎的勇气罢了，不然，我想我和他第一次见面的时候，我就和他上床了。

“你，”我顿了顿，“记得好好睡觉，知道吗？别太累了。”

“知道了，等我回来再帮帮我呗。”

我笑了，想着这人到底是不是真的睡不好，不然哪里来那么多精力说这些玩笑话。

“上次叫你别跟踪我，这回倒好，你直接抄我底去了，你说，这怎么算？”

“是我不好，”他站起身，“我该走了，不然可能赶不上飞机，有空记得找我啊。”

“再见。”

“嗯。”

他看着我驱车离去，我心事重重，只是想着，我是时候做些什么，比如，回一趟家里，见见我的伯父，然后好好整理会想一下，我现在所知道的一切消息。

我比我想象中还要在乎他，看他第一眼便是劫，从最开始到现在，我越陷越深，甚至有些分不清轻重缓急。

他是毒贩，他是警察，他说我的伯父是他半个师父，而我的伯父，是警视厅的高级长官，身份之高，就连我一个不懂局势的人都隐约清楚模糊概念的人物。

库丘林，这个无数次让我生气又展眉微笑的人，又一次，让我感到了困惑和不安。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章没有太多重点，主要是在谈情说爱，OOC小能手是我本人

试问我会对哪个病人上心到这个程度，我整理起这段时间以来所有病人的记录，又做了一番此后的计划，伸了个懒腰之后看着窗外，回头时看到电脑上贴着的便签贴着库丘林留给我的电话号码，一时间我又陷入了沉思和回忆之中，不知该如何是好。翻开他的病历，从第一次会诊开始我便尽量用最客观的词汇去描述我们之间的对话，我看着屏幕上我打上的最后一行“信任危机”，心里百味杂陈。我深知病历都是高度隐私，只存在于我的电脑内，不会被别人看到，然而那一次他对我的坦白并非是在预约的时间内进行，到现在为止，我也不知道该不该把他记录下来。思来想去，还是没有写下来，仅仅是把我们上一次会面的对话记录下来而已。

库丘林刚抵达东岸就给我发了一条短信，另附一个微笑：）的表情。我自然是没有搭理，过了两天他又发了一张照片给我，我便问了句你现在在哪，他说在波士顿出海的港口。

——“春假的时候，我们可以一起坐船出海看鲸鱼，当地人说得蛮有意思的。”

翻开信息记录一看，他一直都是在延展话题的那一个，基本都是他给我的发的信息居多，我只有寥寥几句不咸不淡的回答。至于别的行动，我什么都没有做，我的内心陷入了剧烈的挣扎之中，我的职业道德告诫我不允许多跨进一步，心理医生和患者之间的距离感应该永远存在，但是我和他之间私下的会面和接触早已跨越了该有的距离，并且不是第一次。如今一切是覆水难收，我忍不住责怪我自己为何那一天晚上要去一探究竟，但一切又变得矛盾，如果那天我没有出现，他是否会对我敞开心扉？更多的时候，我既把他当作自己的病人，也把他当作我身边的朋友去对待。我想去了解更多的他这一动机，更多是基于我身为自己而非他的心理医生的立场。

这么一想，我又忍不住像那些怀春少女一般去想，那么，在他眼中的我又是怎么样呢？我知这都是无用功，想破脑袋也不会有个所以然，当面问也不会有任何收获。至今为止，我能确定的是我们之间的每一次的拥吻都足够热烈，足以感到他的真心，但这又能说明什么呢，对我而言，是远远不够的。何况还有那些真真假假的调情的话语，我哪里是他的对手，能拿出来的不过是一份伪装的强硬罢了。

我指的是，如果我们想继续发展下去的话。

——开玩笑，我们怎么可能会继续发展下去。我身为一个心理医生，十分清楚继续这样做是直接断送了我的职业生涯。但我又能怎样，我早已进入了进退两难的境地，谁也没法帮我。库丘林说得对，到了现在这个地步，我若是继续用医生的借口，实在是再烂不过。但如果我不是他的医生，我们又哪里来那么多发展，怕是我穷尽一生也没法懂他些许。

库丘林的短信依然没有停过，频率不高，但也让我极度怀疑起他跟我说的他会很忙这件事的真假。我对他爱理不理，大多数时候也不会表态，他便抱怨我冷淡。我当时正在照顾我的弟弟，两岁有多的他尚在牙牙学语的年纪，硬要粘着我要我陪他玩耍，十分抗拒我看手机的行为，要把手机从我手里拿走。我收起手机对弟弟笑笑，把他抱起，问他是不是很想姐姐，小家伙机灵得很，直接跟我说，姐姐漂亮。我回家的频率不算低，然而每次回来弟弟都要缠着我给他喂饭，就连伯母亲自喂他都不肯，不然便大哭起来。伯父只是抬抬眉，嘴硬心软，说看看你姐姐还能纵你这小子多久。直到伯母和我把他哄入睡，我才有空回复他，说自己在照顾弟弟，有点忙。

他很快地回复我，问我小家伙还好吗，我说他好得很，只是特别粘我而已。

“他满岁去教堂洗礼的时候我还给过他礼物，匿名的，小家伙记不记得。”

我躺在床上看着手机屏幕，“你送了他什么？”

他又回了我一个笑脸。弟弟的满岁生日宴很多人送了礼物，我有帮忙收拾，于是开始回忆起一件又一件华而不实或者根本用不上的礼物，“我记得有人送了他一套高尔夫球的杆子，因为那位伯伯很爱打高尔夫球，还说希望他以后看待世界能看宽阔些。”

“意头不错啊，不愧是在警局做高层的，看得远。我送了一套玩具而已，什么杂七杂八的都有，之前我手下一个兄弟的女儿在那个年纪很爱玩，去他家做客时无意记下，送了那么一套。”

他一说我便有了印象，“我记得了，他现在也很喜欢。有心了，谢谢你。”

“对我那么客气吗？”

我回了他一个笑脸，回了句你该睡觉了，晚安，便下定决心不再理他，哪怕他跟我说他睡不着。这样若有若无的暧昧只会让人徒增无谓的思索和烦恼，还不如不要如此继续。放下手机后我便自己忙活起来，帮伯母收拾了一下家里，去洗了个澡。重新躺在床上时，又忍不住看了眼我们的对话。黑暗作崇，我神差鬼使地给他发了句你在干些什么，又后知后觉地意识到东海岸和西海岸有时差，现在的时间点在东海岸已经是凌晨，如果他有好好睡觉，他应该第二天早上才会看到我的信息。

他向来不按常理出牌，很快我便收到了他的回复，“还在海岸，等送货的船到，今晚就结束了。”

“不会又像上次一样遇到警察吧？”

“遇到了也没办法啊，打架呗。”

瞧瞧这态度，我早该猜到的，我脑内甚至还自动给他这句回复配了音，还是那般懒懒散散漫不经心。我还没想好回复，那边已经在显示他正在输入，“你呢，怎么还没睡？”

我更不知道要说什么了。

“小美人想我啦？”

我再次果断关了我和他的对话框，内心想着自己真是懵了才这么干。过了许久，他似乎是看到我没有回复，给我发了句晚安。我愣是被他这几条短信扰乱了心神，迷迷糊糊也忘了自己怎么睡下去。第二天醒来一看，我睡过去后他又发了一条短信给我，说是拿到货了，他可以去休息了。

在家的时候，伯父伯母问起我工作上的事是否顺心。伯父是个很严厉的人，但我能看出他眼底的关心，我交代了几句，他们便放心下来，又把我夸了一顿。伯母有些愧疚，说起最近这些天都没怎么好好和我聊天，只顾着小儿子了。我帮弟弟擦了擦嘴，他咿咿呀呀地对着我笑，我也跟着笑，没有回答伯母的话，只是对着弟弟说，“弟弟是不是最喜欢姐姐了？”

“喜欢，姐姐，漂亮。”

小家伙对我伸出手，想要我抱他，我握着他的小手，亲了亲他。小家伙见我不抱他，扁起嘴来就要哭，“姐姐，抱。”

“别闹，姐姐还没吃饱呢，”伯母笑道，“你也真宠着他。”

“怎么说都是我弟弟嘛，我不疼怎么行？”

“想想你小时候也是这样，现在一转眼都长那么大了，时间还过得真快。”

刚说到这伯母又哽咽起来。在我印象中伯母性格温厚，为人体贴，最容易动真情，心软得不得了，一点点事情都能湿了眼眶。我想起库丘林，他处境如此艰辛，想必伯父的工作也是如此，怕不正是因为伯母这份温柔，才支撑了伯父那么久。我记得在我小时候，伯父伯母带我去过一场葬礼，格外肃穆的气氛把当时还是小孩的我吓得不敢吱声，只是隐约记得那是伯父的同事，光荣殉职。那也是唯一一次我看到伯父红着眼眶流泪，伯母一直在他身侧安抚他，回到家后，伯父连衣服都没换下，又流起了眼泪，我不知所措，伯母让我进了房。我偷偷看到伯父在伯母怀里哭泣，肩膀一抽一抽，还听得到他低低的抽噎声。

“哎，好好的，怎么又哭鼻子了，”伯父开口道，走过去拍了拍伯母的肩膀，看着我，“你伯母就是太想你了。”

“我知道，我这不也经常回家跑，毕竟弟弟也想我。”

伯母擦了擦眼睛，拍了拍伯父的手，示意自己没事，问我最近有没有遇上喜欢的人，我倒觉得有些奇怪，好笑道，“伯母怎么那么好奇呢？要真的有，确定下来我当然会说。”

“哎呀，记得带回家让我们看一眼啊，”伯母笑起来，“我也是差不多你这个年纪碰上你伯父的，自然就忍不住多问几句了。以前你有男朋友了也会和我们说，但已经很长一段时间没听到你有动静了。”

弟弟又闹起来，估计是刚看到自己的生母在哭也忍不住哭起来，我把他抱起，交给伯母，逗弄了他一会儿，他又咿咿呀呀地笑起来，“我有喜欢的人了，但是……我也不是很确定对方的想法，但是我，的确很喜欢他。”

伯母惊喜地笑了，“你们两个有什么发展吗？”

“算得上吧，但是他比我还忙，”我摸了摸弟弟肉乎乎的脸颊，“可能会是一段无疾而终吧。”

“怎么会这样想？要是好不容易遇到喜欢的，总要去争取一下。你呀，从小就是这样，想太多会顾此失彼哟。”

我们便跳过了这个话题，我假装无意地提起了警局，说起卧底的事。伯父眉一皱，问我怎么说起这个。我知道他一向不爱在家里提到工作上的事，便找了个理由，说是最近在看一些间谍电影，于是想来问问，看看真假，只不过是我的好奇而已。他缓了缓，笑我长那么大了却还像个小孩，会问这些问题。

“电影里都是圆满大结局嘛，弄得多帅气风光，所以就想问问啦。”

“哪里的事，当卧底是最艰难的任务，这可不是普通的警察能做的事，其中艰辛是旁人难以想象。你想想，一边掩饰自己的身份，一边要把信息透露给警方，两边都很为难。哪里来的绝对正义的事，只是戴着面具做人，黑白分明的场合，在卧底身上是不存在的。而且最后……”

伯母拍了拍他的手，“好了，都过去了。”

伯父握着伯母的手，“你说得对，都过去了。”

我意识到我似乎问到一些不可提及的话题，瞬间噤了声，不敢再多说一句。伯父摆摆手，只是说自己有很多兄弟朋友都是做卧底的，最后也没得到什么好结果。

“活着的人，总是要背负更多的。更何况，我还是走在所谓正道的那一个。他们在外面送命，我没有任何理由松懈。”

库丘林也对我说过同样的话，活下来的人总是要肩负更多东西，他能偏执在此而不迷失心智，我反倒佩服他的勇气和定力。仔细想来，库丘林如今的地位也非一朝一夕之事，哪里会是几日几月能做到的？这么一想，我不知道的事情还是太多。又想起他跟我说，他十八岁的第二个月就开始碰毒品，怕不是在那个时候，他已经以卧底的身份潜入去当混混了。倘若我想的是正确的，春去秋来，他已经做卧底做了十年了。

难怪，那次我问他的年龄时，他会露出如此意味深长的表情，恐怕是他自己也没有想过，自己已经做卧底做了那么长时间，各中艰苦，怕是我这等旁人无法想象，也并非是他的身旁友人能够开解的。他要保守秘密，也要出卖秘密，每日于这样的环境下，他有信任危机这件事是完全合理的，更不如说，这是他的一种自我防卫罢了，不然下一个出卖的人便是他自己——谁又会猜到接下来会怎样。我很清楚，每个人承受的痛苦，无论如何，都难以表达百分之百。

也难怪，他会整夜整夜睡不着，会被惊醒，会跟我说，只有在我身边才能睡得好。

他不需要任何同情和怜悯，多余的情感他统统都能抛之不顾——他向来不是这种人，他觉得这些东西反而是肉麻而累赘的东西，所以他长情又滥情，用情似是极深，其实又极易抽身而去，似乎一切与他无关，他从未认识过这个人。他说做他的女人向来辛苦，大家都会忍受不了他而离开，怕不是也是他有意把别人推开。

那我又算是什么？

库丘林已经离开快一个星期了，他仍然有断断续续地给我发短信，我有所顾虑，没再回复下去。忙碌完一天继续干自己的事，练练瑜伽，健健身，和米兰达或者别的朋友吃吃饭，每天都过得很充实，最主要是别的病人状况有所好转，这也让我足够开心。我的实习医生的头衔已经挂了许久，转正也是不久之后的事，相应的考试我已经开始准备，库丘林在与不在，似乎也对我没有太多影响。直到某天夜里我坐在床上，打算看会手机就去睡觉，库丘林没由来地突然给我打了个电话，把我吓了一跳，我看着来电显示挣扎了好一会儿，最后还是接通了电话。我没有说话，库丘林那边也没有说话，我试图通过电话去听清别的声音，然而只是一片杂乱。如此沉默了许久，我在被窝里翻了个身，他仍是没有说话，我有些失落，打算把电话挂掉，却听到他问我，“你现在在干嘛？”

“准备睡觉。”

“这样啊，”我听着他说话，感觉他的声音似乎在极远之外，“打扰到你了吗？抱歉啊，看样子是已经睡下了。”

“没关系，我还好。”

“还真是冷淡啊，嘛，不过算了。最近过得还好吗？没什么奇怪的事吧？七月的湾区，还是蛮热的。”

我有些不明所以，感觉他似乎在没话找话，“嗯，挺好的。”

“那就好。”

接着又是一段漫长的沉默，我放轻了呼吸，但仍是觉得自己的一切随着胸膛的起伏和鼻腔之间空气的涌动，逐一透过电话传到他耳边，又不知不觉地紧张起来。我不知道该说起什么样的话题，仅仅是不安地等待着。

“我现在在墨西哥。”

我闭上眼，“嗯。”

“等我在这边忙完，又要去一趟东岸。”

“嗯，接着呢？”

“不知道，总之就是很忙，出来了还是觉得自己家里最舒服呢。”

“嗯。”

“过了明天就已经两个星期了。”

“两个星期？”

“是啊，离开家快两个星期了。”

我忍不住笑了，原来他也和我一样在数日子，“记得那么清楚呀。”

“是啊，”我感觉他肯定在电话那头笑着，“每天都要记住的，一天可以很长，也可以很短，发生不同的事，感受就会不一样。如果记不住，就乱套了。”

他说得含糊，我也没太听得懂。只是问他，什么会长，什么会短。

“可能因为我总是睡不好吧，所以总觉得日子时长时短的，有点迷糊。”

因为他这飘忽的几句话，我突然又担心起来，隐隐有些不安，“怎么了？”

我听到他在笑，“嗯？我没事，只是喝了酒啦。海边的人自己酿的酒后劲有点大……晚上吹吹海风还蛮舒服，只是吹久了，整个人都是湿湿的。”

我坐了起来，下意识还是觉得哪里不对，“湾区也有海，还是很大一片。”

“会啊，都会有的，吹海风之后变得湿漉漉的……但是很舒服啊，听着海浪的声音，躺在沙滩上，不是挺好的吗？”

“你很喜欢海呢。”

我又听到他笑，“嗯？只是因为货物所以会经常呆在海岸而已。”

“也是……”

“下次一起去海边看星星吧，从你那开车过去一两个小时而已。”

我握着电话，“你是不是很累？”

不然我想不通他会主动跟我说那么多话。

“嗯，”他把鼻音拖得冗长，“是啊，想睡觉。”

“也的确到睡觉的点了，已经很晚了。”

“对你而言，的确挺晚的。对我而言，才刚刚开始——这个点我的酒吧才是最热闹的，你应该留下来看看。”

我觉得他像是喝醉了，“你还好吗？”

“我很好，”他立刻回复道，“我真的很好，好到不能再好了。”

“骗人。”

“对啊，”他居然接过了话，“骗得过就行了。”

完了，这是什么话，我脑内警铃大响，觉得大事不妙，连忙调出阿树的电话号，一边给他发短信确认库丘林在哪，一边继续和库丘林聊下去，“骗什么呢？”

“什么都可以，谁都可以。我可以骗我自己，也可以骗你。”

我其实没太跟上他的逻辑，不过骗人这一点，我身为他的医生，对这一点也有点数，倒是有些无奈，“嗯，我知道你在骗我，你从来不爱对我讲真话，对不对？”

“不对，不对，”库丘林还在这头说着话，阿树问我发生了什么，我说库丘林貌似一个人在海滩上还喝醉了，我有些担心，不知道你在不在他身边，“不对，立香？”

“嗯？我在。”

“立香。”

他用很低很低的声音喊了我的名字，又重复了好几遍。

“怎么了，我在呢。”

“我做梦梦到你了。”

噢不，我有很不好的预感，这该死的男人。

“梦里的你真可爱。”

——我就知道他会这样，突然在你毫无防备的时候蹦出这么一两句让人脸红心跳的话来，他也不是第一次干这种事了，可我也没法做什么，“……你先回房间，回到自己的床上躺着，好吗？我有些担心你。”

“嗯。”

阿树说他找到库丘林了，让我不用担心，“听话，库丘林。”

“嗯。”

电话那头一阵空白，我什么都听不到，也没有任何回复，我又紧张了起来，然而电话直接挂断了。

我急忙给阿树打电话，打了好几个电话之后，终于在一段很长的忙音后接通了，“大嫂，大哥他没事……”

一阵奇怪的声音之后，似乎是手机被人拿走了，我又听到了库丘林的声音，“喂？”

“库丘林？你现在在哪？”

“床上。”

“那就好，”我松了一口气，看来阿树的确是把这个醉汉给接回来了，“你该睡觉了。”

“嗯，知道了。”

“你……把电话还回去，我想和阿树说几句。”

“那你不和我说几句吗？”

我真的毫无对付醉汉的经验，被他这么一弄更加手足无措，“那你想和我说什么呢？”

“不知道，我不知道要说什么。”

“你喝多了，库丘林，别这样，”我深吸一口气，揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“你这样我会很担心的。”

“我没喝多，你不用担心我……阿树等下，我过会就还给你……立香？”

“嗯。”

“我没有骗过你。”

“……”

“我从来没有骗过你。”

一时之间我竟不知道该如何回答，只是握着自己的手机任由沉默蔓延。

“我哪里舍得骗你。”

我下意识想反问他是吗？回想了一下，似乎除了最开始的几次见面他的掩饰以外，他真的没有骗过我。

“那你就是在敷衍我。”

他不愿说的事情，他都会统统打马虎眼略过不提，明知道我想问什么，但是也不会回答，我自然也不会逼迫他说。

但我们都知道，有些话一旦说出来，有些事情马上就会改变。

“嗯，这么说也不对，”他似乎在做些什么，我听到阿树隐约的声音，“只是你觉得我不够坦诚而已。”

现在倒是坦诚过头了。

“我记得你跟我说过，你对我已经足够坦诚了。”

“嗯，我可以再对你坦诚点。”

那当然是最好不过，我很欢迎。

如果他现在是清醒的话，我一定会这么回答他。

但是现在不是说这件事的好时机。

我的喉结动了动，放柔了声音，像是在哄自己的弟弟去睡觉一般，“库丘林，去睡觉，好吗？”

“嗯？”

“去睡觉，躺在床上，闭上眼睛，你会好起来的。”

“你要睡了吗？”

我心一横，“嗯，我要睡了。”

“你在哪？”

“那不重要。”

“我想见你。”

又是一阵长久的空白。

这也太过坦诚了。

我看着窗外的月亮，“我会在我的梦里，跑进你的梦里去找你，只要你听话的话，这样好吗？”

“好啊，小美人，”他在笑，“你经常来我的梦里找我，你不知道吗？”

“我不知道，你没和我说过，我怎么知道呢？”

“现在你知道了。”

“你也来过我的梦里。”

“我在你的梦里干了点什么？”

我笑了，“难道你不知道你在我的梦里干了点什么吗？”

“我想我大概在亲吻你。”

我的天啊，我心里默念道，我的天啊，他真的醉了。

“然后呢？”

“我只记得我亲吻过你，剩下的，我要回到你身边看到你才能想起来。”

“是吗？”

“嗯，所以，今晚你还来我的梦里吗？”

“我会的，我尝试一下。”

我听到了很长的一段沉默，它融进我房间的黑夜里，又在月光下安静地窜了出来，提醒着我，我和他做了个无比可爱的约定。

“晚安。”

我总算安下心来，温柔地和他说晚安。

“记得来我梦里。”

“好。”

天知道我刚刚都在说什么，挂断了电话后我反而被弄得不好意思起来，用被子把自己整个人盖住——库丘林真的喝醉了吗？不然为何他能那么顺坦地接下我所有的话？第一次见面的时候他明明也挺能喝酒的，有那么容易醉倒吗？我越想越气，感觉自己直接把自己出卖干净，懊恼不已，翻来覆去好久也没法平息这份懊恼和烦躁。仔细一想方才的对话，我浑身的血都往大脑涌，觉得自己的脸烫得不行，恨不得再给他打一个电话跟他说请你忘掉我方才说过的所有话，又或者不知道有什么可以消除痕迹的方法，怎么样都不是，让我倍感难受。

我不知道最后我是怎么样睡过去的，我也的确梦到了他，醒来时我的状态有些糟糕，意义不明地开始翻弄自己的手机，试图知道库丘林事后的反应，倒有种斤斤计较又暗暗期待的感觉——这一点都不像我，我又有些生气，觉得自己被一个可恶的男人弄得一颗心七上八下，我什么时候受过这样的委屈。

米兰达说我是太喜欢他，我矢口否认，“怎么可能呢？他是我的病人。”

“是吗？你上次可不是这么说的。”米兰达偷笑道，“你瞧瞧自己都说的什么话？莎士比亚十四行诗？”

“我没有，”我有些窘迫，“你别说了。”

“你居然在害羞，”米兰达捂着嘴，“我以前从来没见过你这个样子。”

我深知她说的是实话，但我仍不想有人如此直白地揭穿我。

“我很看好你们，”米兰达微笑道，“他明明也很喜欢你，听好了——你要为自己是对方喝醉后或者吸麻上头后会找的人而自豪，某种意义上他很在乎你，不是吗？只是有些东西，可能要借着喝醉才会说出来。”

我没有喝醉过，自然是不知道这些感受，但我知道酒精会使人放松下来。

就像我第一次和他见面的时候，我会去主动吻一个陌生人。

“有一次，那是以前了，我和大辉因为一些事吵了起来，其实也就是我一个人在发脾气。我很生气，跑去了酒吧一个人喝闷酒，我还没喝大呢，他在别人家里先喝上头了。是他的朋友用他的手机给我打电话，跟我说大辉喝醉了，一直在念叨我，又不敢给我打电话。”

“就因为你们吵架吗？”

“嗯，他看到我的时候，就整个人压了下来，一直在跟我说对不起，是他的不好，要我不要再生气——看上去真的很可怜，还好他酒品不差，安稳回到家也没闹太大事，只是一路都在跟我说话，说不要生气时就直接抛开他走了……看到他这样，我还能不消气吗？我给他擦脸的时候，他居然告白了，他平时总是板着脸，话也不多，闷葫芦一样——你真的想不到有些男人喝醉之后会怎样。”

“这也不能解释他第二天为什么不来找我吧……”

米兰达似乎是很惊讶于我的回复，然而只是笑了笑，“谁知道呢？”

因为这件事，我不想再去找更多关于库丘林的身份的消息了，心想这人与我何干，哪里值得我这么做——我只是气他这件事后没有再与我联系。的确，我也不是他的谁，又何苦对他有那么大期待呢？米兰达笑我小心眼，“你换个角度想想，说不定人家也觉得有些尴尬，不知道怎么跟你说话——你再等等，别急，如果等不到，那就当这件事没发生，也没必要继续了。”

道理都懂，然而我还是忍不住去在意，希望能得到些什么回应。一直以来我都是对他的调情不理不睬，他似乎不太介意，也习惯了我的冷淡，如今我才懂等待其实也多少算得上难受。我不想为自己开脱什么，只是忍不住谴责起自己自私：我想要的都应该得到，反之，别人想从我身上要的我又置之不理。

我真的根本称不上是他的谁，我想，是我把我自己想得太重要了。

他很突然地问我，我是猫派还是狗派的人。我觉得有些奇怪，回了他一个问号，表示自己不太理解。

“你来我的梦里找我了，抱着一只白色的猫。”

真是蹩脚的开场白，我想道，“是白色的长毛布偶吗？”

“好像是。”

“我养过一只白色的布偶。”

“我牵着一条白色的狗，但一开始你的猫对我爱理不理。”

“然后呢？”

“然后你就把猫抱走了。”

我捧着手机，想了好一会儿该怎么回复。

“我的猫，后来得了猫传腹，我伤心了很久，但是没有办法，在他暴瘦还吃不下饭的时候，我们选择了安乐死，对大家都好。医生说，他可能是因为什么起了应激反应，导致病发。我猜可能是因为邻居家的狗来过我家，他受了很大的惊吓。我很自责，因为他哭了很久，亲手把他埋在我家的后院里，以后也不想再养宠物了。我很怕我没法好好照顾他们。”

“他多大？”

“刚成年而已。”

“我很抱歉。”

“没关系，都过去了，”我很快地回复道，“我想这可能是我在你的梦里把猫抱走的原因。”

“那你喜欢狗吗？”

“他们都是很好的，我不会不喜欢。”

我觉得自己还是解释得不好。

“上次我们在茶园的时候，你觉得我不喜欢吗？”

“没有，你玩得挺开心的。”

“我只是有些不擅长和他们相处而已。”

就像我也不擅长要怎么和你相处一样。

“他很喜欢你。”

恍神的一瞬我看到了他的回复，觉得正中一击。

我有些晕，试图让自己冷静下来。

“他，是在指谁？”

我颤抖着手指发出了这么一句话，下一秒我后悔得想撤回，但是短信哪里能撤回呢。

“看你身后。”

我笨拙地，缓慢地转过了身，像是在这之前我从未做过这个动作一般。

我屏住了呼吸，看着身后离我几尺远的男人对我露出了微笑。我眨了眨眼，确定自己没有看到幻觉，三个星期后，这个男人活生生地站在了我面前。我居然慌乱了起来，万千想法涌上心头，现在的我好看吗？我今天出门时并没有好好收拾自己，希望看起来没有太糟糕，或者看着太呆，我现在是不是该控制一下我的表情？不对，他怎么回来了？虽然他说他可能半个月就会回来一趟，但是怎么是今天呢？他回来是要干什么？

我的心在我的胸膛动荡不安，他每向我靠近一步，我便能越发清晰地听清楚自己的心跳声，一声一声震荡着我的耳膜，如果这条路再长一些，我的心脏可能要直接跳出来了。他无比自然地抱住我，和我额抵额，我微微张着嘴，试图通过规律我自己的呼吸频率而冷静下来。我看着他的双眼，还有漫不经心的微笑，“嘿，小宝贝。”

他亲了亲我，我扶着他的双臂，“你怎么回来了？”

“干活，做事，跑腿。”

他的微笑过分耀眼，让我移不开眼睛，我看着他，抚摸他的脸颊，“不是，我不是说这个……这有点突然，我的天啊，”我喃喃道，“你是不是又偷偷跟踪我了？”

“这次没有，我也没想到会在这里见到你，”他的鼻尖蹭着我的，在暗示我他想要亲吻，“我来着看看大麻的店面怎样了。”

我还想问点别的，但是他完全不给我预留这个时间，我从开始的茫然，到顺从，他一直在耐心地等我，我慢慢回应起他。他在咬我，很温柔然而又不失力道地吮吸着。我的心被他搅得一团乱，好不容易他终于把我放开了一小会，我感到路上的行人都在对我们行注目礼。

“你的警觉性真的很低，”他对我说，“半个小时前我就看到你了，我本来想晚些时候再来找你，但我等不及了。”

我有些不解，轻声问他想干些什么。

“梦里没做完的事，”他又亲了亲我，“除了亲吻之后剩下的事。”

“慢着点，如果我说不行呢？”我用手指碰了碰他的嘴唇，“你就没有别的想跟我说的话吗？”

“当然有，多得是，你想听哪句，我的医生？”他的手掌在抚摸我的脸。

他真的是太懂了，我怎么就碰上了他呢？我笑道，“给我个惊喜。”

“我很想你，”他很认真地看着我，“所以那天我喝完酒我没忍住给你打电话了。”

我觉得我心里面那个小小的我已经昏厥过去了。

“有多想？”

他也笑了，“很想很想，真的很想。”

我钻进他的怀抱里，心里一遍又一遍地默念着我的上帝，这个男人也太会说话了吧。他紧紧把我抱着，我小声地和他说，“我也是。”

“什么？”

“我说，我也很想你。”

“很想很想。”

我真的很想他。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有成人描写，都是我编的，我不负责（。

其实我完全没有想到会在周末逛街的时候会碰上他。他问我接下来有没有安排，我摇摇头，他毫不犹豫地把我带走。我上了车，傻乎乎地问他 ，我们要去哪。现在还早，夏日的阳光直直地晒在柏油路上，晃得我睁不开眼。

“不知道，你有什么好建议？”

我想现在这个时候没有什么会比一张床，或者一个更加隐蔽的空间更重要了。

但我不是该说这句话的人，我做的只是默许。

总要把从第一次见面时欠下的亲密接触都补回来——我没想到会发生得这么快，总觉得应该再晚一些，对此我没有做好任何的心理准备。我有些紧张，也隐约有些期待，时机来得太过凑巧，更多猝不及防，但是我也只能提枪上阵。

库丘林开着我的车，一路都在踩油门，他技术极好，甩弯时甚至让我感到了一丝痛快。我听着引擎的轰鸣声，仿佛在听他皮肤底下的躁动不安，如同野兽一般嘶吼着。

我想，我应该很明白他的欲求。

他没有给我任何一点时间去准备，我连好好收拾自己的机会都没有，坐电梯时他一直牵着我的手，进门之后他突然把我整个人横抱起来把我扔在了床上，压上来的一瞬我便知我逃不过了。他给我的吻如同狂风骇浪，风卷残云一般，我根本不是他的对手，只能抱着他，捧着他的脸笨拙地回应他的热烈。在两个人气喘吁吁的时候，他会抚摸着我的脸对我露出微笑，用鼻尖蹭着我。

“慢点，”我用指尖托着他的下颔，“你是个小男孩吗？”

他在笑，在拨弄我的碎发，“你说是就是吧，医生，我很喜欢和你亲吻的感觉。”

说罢又压上来给了我一个温柔的吻，我被他轻易一句话撩到耳朵都在发烫，怎么这人会想着在这个时候提起我们的身份。我们注视着对方的眼睛，我有些害羞地垂下眼，又看上他，碰了碰他的耳坠，“我能为你做什么呢？”

他的手环上我的腰，把我压在床上，床对我来说过硬了些。我睡在枕头上，由着他把我的发圈给摘下。

“我不知道，”他抬起我一条腿，架在他身边，好空出我两腿间的位置给他，他抚摸着我裸露在牛仔短裤外的大腿，压低了声音，“求你帮帮我吧，医生。”

——这哪里是不知道的模样，他分明清楚得很。我倒吸一口凉气，甚至不知道接下来我该做些什么。库丘林的吻，他的气息，他的气味，他的抚摸，他隔着衣物传到我身上的热度，他停留在我身上的眼神，一切都让我战栗，欢喜，甚至情迷意乱。除了他以外的任何事物都不会吸引我的注意力，此时此刻，我只需要他一人，我的眼睛只容得下他一个人。

他在示意我，在翻我外套的领子，我顺从地让他把我的外套脱下，之后这件外套便可怜巴巴地被堆在了一角。他在亲我的眼睛，我整张脸都在发烧，只能用力地呼吸着，好减轻我的紧张。于是我们又重新开始了接吻，没完没了，接吻时他从底下撩起我上衣的一角，一只手掌摁在了我的腰间，又挑逗一般把我的短裤裤带往下脱了一些。我连忙握住这只不安分的手，他便放开我开始对我笑。

“嘿，”我轻声说道，感觉自己似乎从来没有用过如此温柔的声调和别人说过话，“库丘林。”

“嗯？”

我用指尖轻轻地划过他的唇，“我有些紧张。”

他有一瞬间的不解，“嗯？”

然而我的确没在开玩笑，我知道自己紧张到快喘不过气来，却又被他成功地挑逗起来。他很温柔地抚摸着我，把我的短裤脱下，揉捏着我的臀部，又把手伸进我的上衣里。

“库丘林。”我颤抖着声音喊他的名字。

“我在这，小美人，”他直起身子，把白T恤给脱了，“我就在这。”

我忍不住盯着他结实的腹肌看，一时半会什么话都说不出来。上一次我要他脱掉上衣的时候我已经意识到他的身材是有多匀称，以及肌肉底下的力量，哪怕他看上去很瘦，只是当时的我没有过多的在意。现在的我，突然之间便拥有了欣赏他肉体的权利，我无措得像只兔子。

他把手伸到自己的腰带上，我眨眨眼，看着他当着我的面脱下了裤子，那玩意已经半勃起了，我吞了吞口水，试图移开目光。接着他把我抱起来，我坐在他的怀里，和他紧紧贴在一起，颤抖着声音说，“你好烫啊。”

我真的觉得很热，非常热，热得我只想立刻从他怀里钻出来，找个角落缩成一团呆着。他内裤下面的玩意直直地顶着我的牛仔裤，我已经被他挑逗起了感觉，很快被意识到自己下面同样起了感觉，温热，黏腻，带着一股潮湿，还有发硬的感觉——我知道我的阴蒂在给我发出信号，告诉我，现在的我同样和他期待着接下来会发生的事。但是现在这个时候真的好吗？内心深处我又忍不住这么问我自己。

“你也是，你现在脸很红。”库丘林再一次吻我，手掌已经把我的衣服撩起，趁着空隙时把我的衣服脱下，我身上只剩下内衣内裤。我害羞得只想找别的东西把自己给盖住——这是第一次让异性看到我的裸体，我的牙齿都在打颤，只能避开他热烈的目光。失去了衣物的我更能体会到他身上传来的那份炽热，肌肤相贴时传来的感觉让我心跳加速。他在咬我的耳朵，一个到今天为止我才知道是我自己敏感带的地方，我发出了第一声呻吟，并且软掉了半边的身子。

“立香，你真的好美。”他在我耳边喃喃说道，手掌来回抚摸着我的后背，指尖蜻蜓点水半在我的脊骨上徘徊，又会故意在内衣的被扣上停留。显然他还存着挑逗我的心，哪怕他的欲望如此明显，他依旧游刃有余，欣赏着我的每一个反应。我的回吻乱了章法，扭过头不想再和他接吻下去，他便一直在亲吻我的额发，一路下延，我只能扶着他昂着头任他来回亲吻我的脖颈，啃咬我的锁骨。而我万万没想到的是，他会从把我内衣一侧的肩带拉下，很快他粗糙的手掌便覆在我的胸上，有规律地揉捏着，拇指娴熟地来回撩动着顶端的乳头，让我万分难受，忍不住来回挪动我的身体。他的那根玩意就在我身下，我看似害羞的举动无非是在来回磨蹭他的阴茎，仿佛在给他求欢的暗示罢了。

我被他弄得难受极了，咬着唇不知道要怎么样做他才会放过我。他把我的内衣脱下，我只能撇开头抱着胸让他欣赏，他什么都没说，眼里的欲念不能再明显。我小声说我好怕啊，他叫我放松，把我的手放在他内裤上，暗示我脱下来，我照做了，然后努力让自己平静下来，回想着以前有过的不多的经验，虚虚地握着他勃起的性器，缓慢地来回撸动着，忍不住默默在内心感慨真的好大，甚至不确定它能不能塞进去我的甬道里面。他发出了似乎满足的叹息，一边和我亲吻一边熟练地玩弄我的乳房，来回亲吻吮咬已经立起的乳头，然后用食指来回磨蹭我的内裤，寻找我的敏感点。我抱着他埋在我胸前的头，强忍着自己不要发出奇怪的声音，又害怕他会听到我鼓鸣般的心跳声，发现我底下的湿意。他很投入，我也是，直到我们听到过分突兀的电话铃声响起，我们才如梦初醒，电话一直在响，他迅速拿被子把我裹住，又吻了吻我，皱着眉抽身去够手机。看他的神色，似乎是什么重要的电话，他叹口气，把电话接通，“老板，是我。”

我抓着被子坐起来，一下子明白了这通电话的重要性，感觉自己如梦初醒。我理了理自己的头发，又摸了摸自己发烫的脸，感觉仿佛松了一口气，有些莫名的庆幸——太快了，我慢慢让自己冷静下来，整理好自己的情绪，我真的还没有做好准备迎接这一切。不是我不想和他继续，只是有些猝不及防。我知道在这个国度我这样的思想很古怪，喜欢一个人便和这个人上床似乎没什么问题，但是我还是没有那么放得开。我愿意和他上床，但不是在现在的状况之下。

库丘林坐在床边背对着我，在低声跟老板在电话里聊天，老板似乎在给他什么新的任务要去做，又在询问他的情况。他简单地说了几句，对方又在说什么，他只是发出单音节的词在回应。之后他站起来，给自己下半身裹了条毛巾，看了我一眼，我本来想凑过去听听，没想到被发现了，立刻缩了回去，库丘林便对我笑，对着电话“嗯”了一声。

“我知道了，我会安排好的，阿树那边……好的，这边没什么问题，交接的人都是老板你的人，阿树晚点会把东西发给你过目……好，你放心就行……东岸那边吗？说实话我觉得不行……突然说要换人我也不认识哪个人选啊……等我过去亲自看一眼再说吧……不了，我在湾区挺好的，”说到这里的时候他看了我一眼，“我对东岸没什么兴趣，生意都做不大，挺没意思的，再说了，在东岸墨西哥那边也不好处理……老板，这玩笑可一点都不好笑啊……”

他是要离开湾区吗？我后知后觉地听出来这层意思，有点没消化过来。过了好一会儿后，这通足以扼杀所有兴致的电话才结束。他很疲惫地放下手机，揉了揉太阳穴，重新躺在了床上。我看着他的侧脸，一时之间不知道要如何开口，直到他扭头过来和我正视，伸手抚摸我的脸颊，很轻地跟我说了句对不起。

我摇摇头，握住他的手，也不知道他说这句对不起是对哪件事感到抱歉。他示意我躺下，“还在怕吗？”

我和他都已经彻底清醒过来，他的眼眸比方才清澈不少，“不怕了，我没事。”

他嗯了一声，凑过来亲了我一下，闭上了眼睛重新躺下。我们沉默了一会儿，气氛有些微妙的尴尬，我眨巴着眼睛搜肠刮肚去想该说些什么来缓解一下气氛，“你还好吗？”

各种意义上的一个疑问，虽然我自己也知道答案，估计他是不太好受。

“嗯？嗯，我没事，”他睁开眼看着我，“不过我还是有些意外呢，对于你的反应。”

“你是指哪方面……？”

我莫名有些心虚和紧张，就如我不了解他一般，我也对他有所隐藏，大概是出于一些微弱的自尊——我没有办法看破他，只能凭借些许突破点去了解他，加之他有着和我这样普通人不一样的经历，反而更难让我去揣测。但是库丘林是个相当敏锐的人，一旦像刚才那样，我就成了一本随他翻阅的无聊书籍，他可以很快地翻阅完，但你也永远不会知道他心里面对你的评价如何。根据这段时间我对他的了解而言，他一向对他人的评价相当中立，再怎么明确表示自己不喜欢某个人，仍然能很客观地评价他，并且哪怕是敌人也能因为某些点相谈甚欢。因为表现如此，别人更难以摸索他的想法和态度。

也可能是因为有这样的对比，我才会有些许的矜持没法放下，同时不希望被他发觉。不是我不愿意，而是不知道要以什么样的方式对他坦诚，又或者是，此刻我的心底还没彻底放下戒备。

我喜欢他，同时也满心期待他是同等喜欢我的。

“很大胆，也很稚嫩，大概是这样的感觉吧，”他把我抱住，“所以稍微让我有些惊讶，我以为像你这样女生，应该习惯这一套。大学的时候，每个夜晚每个周末疯狂的派对上接连不断的酒水，逮到自己喜欢的便拉去上床，然后一觉睡到天明，这种，而且，我感觉想和你上床的应该能排出一条队来。”

我失笑，“确实是有，但是我不热衷于此，应该说，非常不热衷于此。”

“是吗？”他也跟着笑了，“那我大概懂你的想法了。”

我有些别扭，“你会不会觉得我很奇怪？”

这回不解的人成了他，他挑起一边的眉看着我，反问我一句，“为什么？”

我没有回答。

“也是，你没有经历过这些……可能对你而言会是很奇怪的事，但其实不会，选择问题而已。”

我笑了笑，“是之前你和我说过的话题吗？”

“ 不全是，或者说是感受问题？这不该是心理医生的领域吗？”

我等着他继续说下去，他抚摸着我的脑袋，“有些人，比如莉莉，可以将性和爱分得很开；有些人会把期望寄托在自己的伴侣之上，然后去探索所谓的灵肉合一，虽然在我看来，这件事很难做到；有些人，或者大部分人，会介乎于两者之间，这样的话，就是选择问题了，出发点不一样，感受不一样，做出的选择也不一样。”

“那你是哪一种类型的？”

“我吗？实话实说，我哪种都可以，看对象吧。”

我安静地躺在他的怀里，没再说话，我实在是不擅长这样的场景，库丘林后知后觉，问我是不是在套他的话，我一笑，没想到被他这样理解，也罢，于是没多做解释，由着他在感慨心理医生还真是过分。末了他掀开了我的被子，我和他便赤身裸体地躺在一起。

“再说一遍呗。”

我有些不解，“说什么？”

“说你想我的话。”

我笑了笑，“你想得美。”

“可我想你了呀。”

本来我以为会以尴尬收场，然而并没有，他抱着我拥吻了一番，又可能是知道了我的想法和底线，没有做过多的多余动作，也没有继续的打算。我不禁在内心感慨这人的自制力在某些方面也是惊人的强，又油然生出一股愧疚，哪怕我知道我确确实实拥有随时喊停的权利，但我的心态仍旧微妙。之后便是我断断续续问很琐碎的问题，显然，他对这次的行程感到十分不满，因为活实在太多，奔来跑去。

“你要调去东部吗？”

“短期内不可能，”他立刻回答道，似乎在思考什么，“东部那边，相比之下生意没有我们这边景气，怎么说呢，不算少，也不算难看，老板希望再做大点，但是那边的头儿不是很争气。”

“所以想把你调过去吗？”

“那个人我接触不多，就几次吧，靠谱是靠谱的，没有什么狼心虎胆，因此做事循规蹈矩，硬要比喻的话，就像是大公司里面的老员工，很机械地重复该做的事，倒有种祈求安稳度日的意思，所以生意做不大也情有可原，加上身边本身就没有什么能出谋划策的人。”

“仅仅如此？我觉得不太可能，老板是不是对他有所不满？”

“是，”他给予了肯定，“东部其实需求很大，因为大学很密集，学生很多，目标群体很明显，现在的状况不如我们之前预测那般好，我们想的是垄断一半以上的供应；加上越是想求安全的人，反而越是危险的存在，毕竟再怎么窝囊废也有个限度。”

“东部市场很大吗？”

“东部市场和西部市场不太一样，我啊，可是相当不喜欢东部的人的。”

我这等普通市民了解的东部肯定和他们所了解的黑社会是两回事，我有些好奇，“嗯？为什么啊？”

“东部的人真的很烦，”他叹口气，“而且脾气很冲，特别是新泽西那边的，心高气傲得不行，所以沟通起来也不如西部这边斯文，闹不好还容易打架，虽然我们也没少打。老板都不想亲自见那群人，以防万一还塞了我几个牛高马大的保镖。”

我偷偷笑起来，“怕你吃亏吗？”

“喂喂，这算什么，居然不帮老子说话？”他开玩笑道，“好歹也看过摸过，这点信任都没有？”

这人真的，嘴一点都不消停，我有点恼，“之前打架还受伤了呢。”

他被我梗住，欲言又止，最后还是消停了，“下次带你去枪场，让你见识一下什么叫百发百中，我的枪法可是很厉害的。”

我想起在酒吧的那晚，他以迅雷不及掩耳之势打出去的那三枪，“这个可信度高一些。”

“想当年我在警校也是拿过奖的，怎么在你这就什么都不是了。”他叹口气，“我总算懂为什么为什么男人们不会来主动找你，你真的很打击他们的自尊，吃过两三次亏之后肯定就知道收敛了。”

我后知后觉地反应过来，“有吗？”

“看看，就是你现在这副毫无自知之明的模样，真让人火大，”他表情有些夸张，随即又温柔下来，“我在你这真的吃瘪太多次了，比谁都清楚。”

我在心底叹口气，这人说起情话来一套接一套没完没了，也不知道谁能招架得住，“别绕远了，告诉我，我还是觉得哪里不对，你为什么会突然回来？只是看大麻的店面的话，应该不用劳烦你特地跑回来一趟，对不对？”

他似乎是没想到我会这么问，眼眸沉了沉，我立刻意识到大事不妙，我又说中了什么，我突然有些着急，“老板他是不是……”

“嘘——没事的，放心好了。”

“你又骗我。”

“哎呀，你在担心我吗？”他用近乎挑逗的语气跟我开玩笑，我立刻意识到我被他套进去了，他知道我肯定不愿意承认我在意他这件事，这个话题就被他打了个马虎眼过去了。我不服气，又没法做声，他就抱着我低低地笑起来。我有些生气地拍了拍他的手臂，“告诉我，”我不依不饶，“到底怎么回事？”

“放心好了，”他很温柔地亲了亲我，证明一切都是我的多虑，“不会有事的。”

“真的不会有事你就不会是刚刚那个神情了，你又想瞒着我。”

“你不知道会比较安全——我比较在意这个，跟着我已经很危险了，我不想这些事会伤害到你，也不想你被卷进来。”

他说得很认真，反而让我有些难过，我们看着对方，过了好一会儿我才松口，“但其实很多时候，就算我知道了，我也没办法做出什么，不是吗？所以你可以放心告诉我才对。”

“我知道，但是起码不是现在。”

“你的意思是又要我等了？”

“可以吗？”

我望进他的眼，“老板是不是想动你？”

不然不会给他那么多活干，还要他特地跑去东部。现在他不在湾区，老板想干什么都可以。我不信老板手下只有库丘林一个信得过的人，能干这点事的，绝非他一个。

他有些无奈，“——没那么严重，他对谁都这样。”

“库丘林——”

“他不会动我的，”他打断了我的话，“会没事的。”

我眉头都快皱一起了，“我不信。”

“放心，立香，等我忙完，我会告诉你的。”

我僵持了一下，最后还是妥协了，“好吧，说好了。”

“嗯，我记得的，你讨厌言而无信的男人。”

我失笑，也没那么生气了，“那我可以知道你接下来的安排吧？”

“行程变了，纽约那边的人想提前见我，所以我今晚必须要走——本来我以为可以在这呆一个晚上的，然后今晚可以去找你，不过还好，还是能凑巧碰上你。”

“几点的飞机？”

“晚上八点，我们还有些时间，所以就不要生气了，好吗？”

“我也不想生气……”我小声说道。他似乎很乐意看到我这样的反应，抱着我闭上了眼，有一回每一回地极为温柔地抚摸着我的脑袋，像是在安抚我，我渐渐放松下来，只是叹了口气。

我真的拿他一点办法都没有。

我本来还想追问点什么，一抬头发现他早就闭上了眼睛，动作也停了下来，将睡欲睡的模样，又想起他睡眠不好的问题，没想到他会在现在这个时候睡着。我小声地喊他的名字，也只有一声微弱的回应，反而又让我心疼起来，便没再喊他了。

他应该已经很累才对，阿树甚至跟我说过这段时间库丘林的睡眠时间远比他的少，虽然知道是旧患，但也忍不住担心。

这回换成是我在抚摸他的鬓发，“睡吧，库丘林。”

我看着他的睡脸，凑上去留下一个很轻的吻，“下次回来的时候，不如考虑换一个舒服一点的床垫，这样才能睡个好觉。”

我没有得到任何回应，他已经睡下去了。此刻他就在我身边熟睡，不同于往日在诊室里的催眠，如此之近，让我整颗心都欢喜而柔软，我没有办法控制我对他的这份喜欢。

我真的喜欢他。

我是被阿树的敲门声吵醒的，阿树开门的时候接着库丘林也跟着醒过来了，他有些犯迷糊，示意阿树去外面等。我们清醒过来后又温存了一番，他不停地在抚摸我，把我弄得面红耳赤，最后他自己也硬了起来。谁都没想到这样的发展，我只好硬撑着脸在被窝里握住了他的性器，上上下下地撸动起来，还不忘用拇指摁压最敏感的顶端。我们没忍住，又接吻起来，他把我翻过来，让我背对着他跪着，把性器插入我的大腿之间，抵着我的内裤来回蹭弄，还不忘喘着气握着我的乳房，不停地逗弄我的乳尖。我也只能跟着他喘气，被他撩拨得厉害，也无比的难受，乳尖和阴蒂都硬得不像话，只能高高昂着臀部，好让他的龟头磨蹭时能给予我一些快感。中途的时候阿树还过来敲了一次门，提醒我们时间不多了，这里离机场有些距离。库丘林猛地把我身子拉起来，跟我道歉，我默许了，把手伸进我的内裤里，很快地翻开我的阴唇找到我的阴蒂，发了狠一样地搓揉起来。我已经湿了，他一手抓着我的乳肉，一手用力地抚慰我的阴蒂，又近乎疯狂地吻着我，我很快就高潮了一波，满足得要死。多亏他吻着我，不然我根本克制不住自己的呻吟。他把手拿出来的时候我还能看到上面透明的液体。他还硬得厉害，我跪在他面前亲了亲他勃起的玩意，用手环着柱身撸动起来，我先是亲吻吮吸了他的阴囊，他尽可能放慢自己的呼吸。我尽力回想在前任身上学回来的技巧，我不停地舔弄他的柱身，又去刺激他的冠状沟。感觉差不多的时候抬头看他，他眼圈都在发红。我来回舔弄他的顶端，等我彻底把他的顶端整个含住的时候，他倒吸了一口气，把手按在我头上，我跟着他给我的节奏行动。快射精的时候他让我别再含着，我换成手握着他的性器，他就这么射在我的手上。结束时我们又亲吻起来，显然这完全不够满足我们之中的任何一个，我和他都想要更多，这不过是一个开始而已。我也有些理解为什么方才被打断后他没有继续，因为可以肯定的是，剩下的那么一些时间完全不够我们用。对方的身体对彼此都有太过强烈的吸引，我甚至没办法想象如果我和他真的做上了会是什么样的场景。

我们迅速地把自己收拾干净，重新穿好衣服。我现在模样出去肯定会被人知道刚才发生了什么，于是库丘林先出去让阿树把我的车开到楼下，不让我那么尴尬。我抱着自己膝盖坐在床上，恨不得把自己的脸给埋起来，简直不敢相信刚刚发生了什么，简直是荒谬而奇妙。库丘林重新回到房间里，压下来亲吻我，我也不知道我到底是害羞，还是别扭才不愿意看他。

“下次，”他抱着我在我耳边说道，“下次我绝对不会放过你的。”

我知道他说的不是假话，真的要有下次的话我估计是要被生吞活剥被他吃进肚子里。我嗯了一声，当是答应。他把我抱起来，“你真的要把我憋坏了。”

“告诉你一件事，你不笑话我，”我低着头，有一眼没一眼地瞄着他，小声地说道，“我从来没让别人进来过。”

他愣住了，表情有些震惊，接着又有些释怀，和我额抵着额，“难怪，那我更加理解了，不过也不出意料。”

“严格意义上，”我有些别扭，“我还是个处女，我只会口……”

“——好了，别说了，我又要硬了，别说了。”

我和库丘林坐在后排，因为阿树在，我和他都不敢多说什么，只怕说了点什么自己不自知又惹了一身火。夏日的湾区已经足够躁热，要是荷尔蒙继续作怂，我想我和他现在就能在后排翻云覆雨起来。现在的我和他好不容易冷静下来一些，长这么大我还是第一次觉得因为生理需求得不到满足而毛躁，觉得真的败给这个人了。库丘林开了车窗，吸了两根烟后冷静不少。我握着他的手，他关了窗，把我拉过来，眼神缱绻，又带着克制的欲望。

他没有顾忌阿树的存在，很温柔地吻了吻我，终于交代起别的事，跟我说我可以随时去他家里，那里比现在我住的地方安全，如果不放心，可以去那里过夜，有他的人在附近。明明跟我说没事，又莫名其妙地做一些无谓的保护举动，反而让我觉得可疑。他只说小心为上，总不会出错的。

“就怕上次之后老板看上你了。”

“那我可以去你的酒吧吗？我想找莉莉聊天。”

“可以，随你喜欢。”

“我觉得我现在横行霸道，是我的错觉吗？”

他笑了，“你在我这里有所有的特权。”

我问他阿树这回是不是也跟他一起去，他说是，但是他们的航班是错开的。到了机场后，库丘林和我下了车去拿登机牌，我没有登机牌，没法陪他进去候机室。我看了眼时间，怕他赶不上安检，让他快点走。临走前我们接了个吻，这个吻相当温柔，我抱了抱他，“你要小心，别出事，好吗？”

“嗯。”

“记得吃晚饭。”

“知道了，你也要小心。”

我点点头，看着他很快就进了安检区。阿树开车把我送回家，我觉得相当疲惫，又无从开口。

“阿树。”

“大嫂？”

“麻烦你，一定要看好他，我怕他出事。”

“好。”

回到家后我立刻去洗澡，把不成样子的内裤给换了下来，连饭也顾不上吃，直接瘫倒了在床上——实在是太折磨人了，我对他的担心也好，渴求也好，无论哪一个都足以让我辗转反侧。我很自然地梦到他，第二天醒来时便收到了他的短信，他说他想我了。

我看了眼他发信息的时间，明显是一宿没睡。

我只是回了句，早安，库丘林。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真·裤子都脱了给我看这个  
> 理论上只差临门一脚，但很显然立香想，但不愿意事情是这样发展下去，不知道有没有很好的表现出来  
> 库很尊重她的想法，不行就不行，怎么碰你那道界限我都不会跨过去  
> 真·我就蹭蹭不进去，库哥请恰烟.jpg
> 
> ps：现实中还真不是每个男人都对你那么绅士的


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小情侣，久别胜那啥，谈谈情聊聊天，干点爱干的事，没啥重点
> 
> 好奇宝宝立香的十万个为什么  
> 和  
> 背锅就对了的老库

在我日复一日不断地被各种躁热赤裸而挑逗的梦而弄醒的时候，我越发觉得无助，并且无处可消磨。我觉得有些羞耻，欲望一旦被引出，便在源源不断地滋长，我不知道这份渴求到底从何而来，只是觉得有些恼人的折磨。有时候我会想起他贴在我身上时的感觉，那一份温热，还有被他的气息包裹着的时候的安稳，又会让我再次想得到他的触碰。我从未对谁抱有过如此强烈的欲望，一切都让我无措。在他面前我自然是稚嫩无比的小孩，如今更是不知如何是好，本来我已经多少不知道该如何处理这段关系了。他的短信的频率不高，时长时短，我只是挑着回复，不愿多说什么。我羞于向他承认，抱着无谓的矜持，更多是怕自己说多错多，露了马脚。偶尔我们会通电话，因为时差还有他颠三倒四的作息，大多数的通话都是在我睡觉前发生的，通话时间不长，他不是会主动说起自己的事的人，我也没什么特别精彩的故事可以和他分享，更多时候是很漫长的沉默，我忙着我自己的事，打开电脑上上网，打开电视看看剧，看到有意思的剧情便会和他说两句，他也会跟我说些别的话。我们并不觉得尴尬，有一次稍微比较长的对话是我们聊起了纽约，我对这座城市已经没什么印象，结果换来他一长串的抱怨。直到他跟我说晚安，又或者是我想睡觉了，这场对话便当是结束，安静又带着暗流涌动。

我当然是会好奇他在忙什么，他有太多应当告诉我又没有说出来的秘密了，我没有主动问，我还在等着。不知为何，我生出了一股自信，相信他会告诉我一切。我还不清楚他具体在做什么，也理解他的忙碌，但自然，他如果能抽出这么大一段时间和我打电话，我便多少安下心来，他还是有自己的时间，并且他是安全的。另一方面，我还是更偏向于没有距离感的接触，通话短信这些对于我和他而言都带着太强烈的隔阂感——性格为主，加上我和他还未发展到可以随心所欲聊天的地步，这些方式反而让我觉得拘束。库丘林比我更需要一个能让他放松的环境，这样他才会多少安下心来，比如他自己家里，又比如我的办公室。

上次见面之后的几天，我便在自己的邮箱里收到了一封匿名的信件，信封很有质感，打开一看是一把门钥匙，还有一张写着地址的卡片。我在网上搜了一下街道名，发觉这是库丘林家的地址，又想起上次的对话，他说我觉得不安全可以去他家里住，于是便收了下来，保险起见我还分别和库丘林和阿树说了一声。我一直保管着这把钥匙，哪怕得到了他的准许，我从未单独踏进过他的家门。他过分忧虑我的安危，这一点让我有些意外，但我也好奇那些所谓盯上我的人会对我做些什么——不，我不是被盯上的人，库丘林才是那个被盯上的人。

我的生活仍然在继续，工作，学习，备考，健身，一切如旧。米兰达最近工作繁忙，一个接一个的会议，都快喘不过气来，她只能偶尔跟我抱怨两句，还跟我说好不容易大辉总算没那么忙，她却忙了起来——不过这也让我有些欣慰，大辉还是能照料一下如此忙碌的她。我还收到了一些会议的请柬，开始处理各种各样的手续流程。这样的日子过了大概过了一个多月，库丘林终于从东岸回来了。那天是周五，我没什么预约，因此干脆提前下班，回到家的时候看到库丘林靠在一辆黑色的商务车上吸烟，那个车位正好在我的固定车位旁边。停车时我看到库丘林穿着一身浅蓝色的笔挺西服，和他放下来的头发颜色完美地衬在一起。我惊讶极了，一时半会不知道该说些什么，应该说好久不见，还是询问一下为何会穿得如此正式。我下了车，重新审视了他好几回，他不自然地咳了咳，我也跟着咳了一声，试图缓解尴尬，指了指他在湾区的大夏天的这套西装，“你……就没什么想跟我解释的吗？”

他在便携的烟灰盒里掐灭了自己的烟，“我们一起吃个晚饭吧。”

时间还有些早，我笑了笑，“现在吗？”

“不，晚一些，”他看了看手表，“我约的是七点半，我们还有很多时间。”

“噢，”我一下子便明白了为什么他会穿那么正式，“那我想我得先换一套衣服，或许还要化个妆之类的……你要陪我上来吗？”

“嗯？”

“难道你要一直在这里等我吗？毕竟还有挺长时间的。天气也很热，不如先去我家坐会吧。”

到家之后库丘林便正儿八经地坐在沙发上等我，我问他想喝些什么，他说随意，我便给他装了一杯柠檬水，“怎么舒服怎么来，不用客气的。”

“谢谢。”

我和他何曾那么客套过，如此严肃，还带着几分拘谨，弄得我也不好意思说别的话，只是跟他说可以随意走动，顺带把客厅的电视也打开了，免得他等我的时候觉得无聊。之后我就进房间挑礼裙去了，我来来回回看了自己的衣橱好几遍，第一次感到如此无力——虽然不算是什么特别正式的场合，但我确实拿不出什么像样好看的礼裙——以往这种情况都是米兰达拉着我出门逛街解决的。现在我有些懊悔，早知道多听她的话了，我实在没什么眼光。我不得不给她发短信求助，也不知道她能否看得到。米兰达意外地回复很快，问我是要和谁出去吃晚饭，我说是库丘林，上次你见到的那位。

米兰达先是给我发了一大串的感叹号表示自己对事件发展的震惊，但显然现在不是她追问我的好时机。我表示了我有些着急，毕竟库丘林临时约我出去，他现在正在我房间外面等我，我也不好意思让他等我太久。米兰达要我先给她发照片看看家里的衣服，又问我库丘林今天穿了什么。挑来挑去，最后选了一条浅蓝色渐变的露肩开胸裙，还有着很星星点点的碎钻镶在裙摆上。我记得这是米兰达给我挑的，硬要我买下来，但我没什么感觉，觉得它显得我太稚嫩。如今看来米兰达有先见之明，没有比这更好的选择了，这个蓝色正好配得上库丘林今天穿的西装。米兰达保险起见还嘱咐我记得穿同样色系的高跟，又问我没有把它们给扔了吧，接着又千叮万嘱要我告诉她到底发生了什么，还有后续的发展。换好衣服后我急急忙忙跑去化妆台挽了个发，化了个很清透的妆，但我一时半会太过紧张，也想不起该怎么下手比较好，也不知道到底算不算得上好看。重新整理的时候我听到了库丘林在敲门，我连忙说了句请进。他打开门时我正在挑首饰，我看着镜子倒影里的他在笑，我问怎么了。

“是要来不及了吗？”

“不，不着急，我只是想进来看看。”

估计是在外面呆太无聊了，我也没多问，只是转过身去问他这对耳环好不好看。他打量了我一会，摇了摇头，我便放了下来。

“你有珍珠耳环吗？一整颗圆润的珍珠那种。”

“有——不过是一整套的，项链和手链都有。”我拉开首饰盒给他看，“是伯母送给我的成年礼物。”

他便走了过来看，拿起耳环放在我耳边打量了会，“感觉这个会好看些，试试？”

我把耳环戴了上去，等着他的评价，他什么都没说，只是帮我把项链给戴上，想来估计是种默认。他的眼光确实不错，换了个耳环后镜子里的我好看了不少。趁着空隙我把手链也戴上，抬起头的时候库丘林已经凑到了我脸旁亲了亲我，“很好看。”

我突然有些害羞，不知道要怎么回应，只好在那摆弄我自己的首饰，说我就快好了。

“你介意多带一套换洗的衣服吗？”

“嗯？”

“我想带你回我家。”

他说得很直白，目光直直地放在我身上，不是请求，也不是建议，他只是跟我说，他想带我回家，我一时间不知道要怎么回应。

“明天，我想带你去一个地方。”

我消化了一会，“你是说，你想……让我在你家过夜吗？”

“嗯。”

我犹豫了会，不知道他的话里是不是还带着别的默许的，我还没做好准备的另一层含义，“你确定这不是……什么邀请？”

我感觉我中计了，我是真的害怕这样的发展，看似友好且奢侈浪漫的晚餐过后的一夜情，我完全没有这样的准备，更不如说，我觉得很害怕。

他无奈地笑了，“确实是一个邀请，但不是你说的那种邀请。”

我还是不太确定，“我们说的是同一个邀请吧？”

他笑出声，“嗯，我想应该是同一个。我说过的，只要你说不，我就不会干你不喜欢的事。”

我还是很踌躇，有些拿不定主意，他又补充道，“我向你保证，只是单纯的过夜——我并不想让你讨厌我，而且明天要去的地方，从我家出发会近一些，仅此而已。”

他见我还是没下决定，似乎是真的没招了，叹了口气，“好吧，你想问我什么都可以，我都会跟你说。”

我还是有些心软，收拾了两套衣服，还问他他家里有些什么，又需要我带些什么，他说别的基本都有。走之前他还帮我拿了件风衣，说是晚上吃完饭出来估计会冷，他一手提着我的行李包，一手牵着我去车库。车库里只回响着我的高跟鞋踩在地上的声响，他帮我开了车门，我说了句谢谢。一路上我们都很安静，车里播着很舒缓的音乐，我只是觉得库丘林像是有很迫切想跟我说的话，但是一时半会说不出来。我觉得有些冷，伸手去调车里的冷气。这是我第一次上这辆车，键位我并不熟悉，库丘林伸过手来帮我打高了温度。我们的指尖碰了碰，他趁着这个机会握住了我的手，我看着还在开车的他，他只是牵着我的手，把我的手往他的那一侧拉了过去。

我重新看回路面，我并不知道他要带我去哪一间餐厅，也不知道他在安排什么，沉默了一会儿后我轻咳了一声，“那个，库丘林？”

“嗯？”

“那个，就是，”我又清了清嗓子，“其实，你知道，这辆车有点宽。”

“嗯？”

“我是说，我们……”

他看了我一眼，我在想该如何说出口，这样被他牵着手有点让我感到不适，车太宽了，我的手并没有那么长。

“我们……可以换个方式牵手？如果你想的话。”

“嗯？”

“这样不是不行，就是，”我吸了一口气，“车有点宽，我有点累。”

他瞄了我一眼，又继续专注回路面上，他在笑，放开了我的手。我有些不好意思，又问他我们到底是去哪里的餐厅。

“一家法国西餐厅，挺有名的，我们快到了。”

“……”

“好吧，”他妥协下来，“其实这不是我的主意。”

“……然后呢？”

他叹了口气，“是阿树用我的名义订的桌子，说是一个很好的位置。”

“然后你就找到我了？”

“嗯。”

“其实你也可以找别人？”

“可我没有别人可以找呀，医生。”

“好吧，”我想了想，“那我再加一个条件？”

“什么条件？”

“这一次我们分开结账，不许像上次一样，你偷偷把账单给结了。”

“恐怕做不到，这家餐厅的店长欠我一个人情，所以——我们这次，应该是不用花钱的。”

我叹了口气，“库丘林，是不是借着你的名义，我能在湾区吃遍所有的霸王餐？”

他笑了，“我想应该是的。”

到了餐厅之后有专门的泊车员帮我们开门停车，库丘林把车钥匙递过后便挽着我进了餐厅，报了名字后服务员毕恭毕敬地询问我们想要哪里的位置，“店长给你们预约了三个地方的座位，都是不错的选择，分别是室内包厢，吧台，还有露天的。”库丘林看向了我，显然是看我的意思，“那就要露天的吧，晚上也挺凉快的。”

很快有人带我们坐下，服务员一个接一个地给我们准备餐具和布置，兴许是看到库丘林和我比较亲密的缘故，他们还端上了蜡烛，库丘林顺带要了个烟灰缸。周围的环境很好，我们在一个露天的小平台上，玻璃围栏外面便是附近的沙滩海岸，天还没黑，我们仍然能看到海岸线和城市的边界。菜单和酒水单递上来的时候，我假装认真地看了眼，其实什么都没看进去，抬起头偷偷看库丘林的时候，发现他也心不在焉地翻阅。我放下菜单看着他，双手抱胸放在桌上，他看到我如此，也放下菜单看着我。

“其实，”我看了眼菜单，又重新看向他，“我一直都很不擅长这类法式餐厅，我就没懂过要怎么点菜。”

“好巧，其实我也是，”他也学着我的姿势，看上去有些难为情，“所以我还挺头痛的，我没想到阿树会给我约个法式餐厅。”

我们对视了一眼，他先忍不住笑了起来，我也跟着笑了，他一边摇头一边跟我说他想来对这些一窍不通。终于我觉得气氛没有那么古怪尴尬了，我笑着反问，“那又为什么一定要来这么正经的餐馆呢，你又不是不知道我最喜欢的地方是小食一条街，人多又吵闹，什么都有。”

“我不知道，我也不知道为什么我就同意了阿树的建议，我想你可能喜欢正式一点的感觉，带着点仪式感的。”

我不置可否地点点头，“但其实也没有这个必要……你什么时候回来的？今天？还是昨天？”

“嗯，昨天半夜，准确来说，今天凌晨到达的航班。休息了好一会儿之后我就准备了一下，接着就在你家楼下来等你了——好吧，我有打电话给你们前台，问你今天还有没有空的预约，她们说有，最早是三点半，所以，我就猜想你今天或许会早下班，毕竟是周五。”

我有些震惊，只是很无奈地笑，“所以，我说了无数次，不许跟踪我，你还在用着这种擦边球的手段来得知我的行程？库丘林，这可不是什么好事，难道你是什么变态跟踪狂吗？”

“真的不是，我不觉得这叫什么跟踪，我只是做了一点点简单的推理，再怎么说都好，我也是个黑帮的小头领，是吧？”

“你可以直接发短信或者打电话问我，我会看的，不是吗，为什么？”

“我想给你个惊喜——我知道你会看短信，但是给你发短信的话，你就不会那么意外了。”他握住了我的手，“还是说，你其实不想见我？”

我假装思考了一下，“其实见不见得到你对我影响不大啊，不是吗？而且我为什么要对见到一个动不动就给我打电话的人的突然出现感到惊讶呢？”

“好吧，”他坐回去，理了理衣服，摆出一副严肃的样子，看了看表，“现在取消我们的预约是不是有点晚了？”

我忍不住笑了起来，他看着我笑，又跟着笑起来了，“还生气吗？”

“还有一点，”我跟他开玩笑，“你不是说要取消预约吗？我们要现在走吗？”

“不了，你都花了那么长时间准备了，我哪里舍得。”末了他的神情终于放松了那么一些，“真的很好看，你很适合露肩的衣服，”他用手指比划了一下我的颈肩的弧线，“我喜欢这里。”

我没接话，平日里他夸我好看也不是第一次，这么认真我反而有点招架不住。他见我没说话，又继续说，“你的伯母眼光很好，这一套珍珠首饰很衬你。”

“我一向都不懂这些，收到的时候只是觉得很漂亮很好看，第一次打开的时候就被惊呆了，后来伯父跟我说，是伯母特地找人从日本带回来的南洋珍珠，实在是太过贵重，我很少拿出来戴。”

他眉一挑，喝了一口水，“看来是我的荣幸。”

“少拿去抬高你自己，油嘴滑舌。”

服务员在这个时候上来，一头灰发，看上去容光焕发，先是跟我打了声招呼，带着浓重的法式口音，又像是见到老朋友一样跟库丘林打招呼，问库丘林要怎么称呼我。寒暄了一番之后问我们是否准备好点菜，我拿着菜单，有些无奈地看了眼库丘林坦白说我们并不是很清楚有什么招牌菜。他哈哈大笑，给我介绍了好几个菜式，我们便在他的指导和推荐下磕磕绊绊地点完了菜式和甜品，之后又凑过来悄悄跟我说，“库丘林先生来的次数不多，但也有好几年了，到现在他也不知道要怎么点菜，你比他好多了。”

我觉得好笑，举着菜牌挡在我俩之前，“他之前都和谁来吃饭？”

“噢，你大可放心，基本都是男性，你是我见过的第一位女性。”末了他又给我使了个眼色，“好了，请问二位想好要点什么酒了吗？”

我看向库丘林，我自然是不懂这些，库丘林要了一瓶2001年的Saint Emilion，又被问要不要试一下2000年的，库丘林说01年的比较符合他的口味。报好菜单后老先生便让我们耐心等等，又说等晚一些这个位置能看到上好的夜景。我看向库丘林，“Saint Emilion？我记得是意大利的红酒？”

“嗯，基本都是full body的醇厚感，2000年的被很多人追捧，只是我个人偏爱01年的。”

“我怎么从来不知道你还会品酒呢？”

他摊了摊手，“做这行的难免要跟懂酒的人打交道，而且我私下也有几个朋友喜欢，所以还做了不少功课。不过也确实有用，毕竟大家都想喝到好喝的酒嘛。”

“朋友？我可以知道是谁吗？你从来没有跟我聊起过这个。”

“公共场合或许不该聊这些，你知道，隔墙有耳——但是可以晚点跟你说。”

“晚点？”

“你今晚也要在我家过夜，不是吗？现在我们可以说点别的——阿树确实挺喜欢喝酒的，但是不是红酒，日本酒。”

“我们家倒是挺多日本酒的，我的伯父也很爱喝日本酒，还有青梅酒，伯母很喜欢那个。”

我们便一直闲聊各种话题，也绕不到什么重要话题上。酒上来的时候我意外地喜欢，喝了不少，库丘林更多在看着我喝。他动不动就在说一些玩笑话，总把我逗得很开心。到了天黑的时候海滩的一整排路灯亮起，和城市天际线的霓虹灯融为一体，还能隐隐约约听到海浪的声音，海风把我吹得很舒服。显然他比刚开始的时候放松了些，但还说不上彻底放松，能和我吐露心事的那种状态。吃完饭后我们便离开了，上车时我突然意识到库丘林现在的状态似乎是在酒驾，他耸耸肩，表示自己喝得不多，“而且你是不是忘了，第一次见面我送你回家那天，后来我还是和你一起喝了啤酒。”被他一提我才想起确有此事，当时我根本没留意他酒驾这点，我叹口气，只好妥协了。

餐厅离库丘林家不是很远，不到二十分钟我们就到了。上次来的时候我心思都不知道跑哪去了，现在才有心情打量这附近的景况。和我住的公寓不同，库丘林住的是独栋的小别墅。上次来的时候我直接被抓进了卧室，这回倒是能好好参观，我脱下高跟光着脚踩在地板上走来走去。库丘林的布置很简约，为了美观而存在的装潢少得可怜，连个挂画都没有，基本都是必须要用到的物品或是家具。一楼有个巨大的厨房，厨房的落地窗外面有个小花园，然而天已经黑了，我隐约看到外面有桌椅。库丘林喊住要出门的我，要我穿多件衣服，外面冷。我又收回脚，坐在客厅的沙发上看着他来来回回地收拾，他问我要不要上来，我便跟了上去。

“给了你钥匙，那么久了都没来参观过吗？”

“我觉得不太好，除非你亲自邀请我做客，不然我总觉得自己像个贼。”

他笑，由着我四处参观，二楼有洗浴间，睡房和书房分开，还有通向小阁楼的楼梯。

“你这住得也太好了吧，还是在富人区的房子……”

“这不是邀请你过来体验一下么？”

我摇摇头，“幌子。”

他耸耸肩，“但你还是来了。”

“你也没好到哪去。”

“什么？”

“其实在那里吃饭你也没觉得多自在，反而一直在戒备别人，跟我说隔墙有耳。既然如此，为什么还要请我出去吃饭呢？我不觉得你是喜欢的，你完全可以请我在别的地方吃饭，不是吗？”

“毕竟是阿树一片好心的安排，怎么样我都不该坏了他们的好意，是吧？只是我担心会被别人看到我和你在一起。”

“为什么要担心这个？又是那个，担心我的安全的老掉牙的借口？”

他环着我的腰，点了点头，凑上来亲了亲我。

“我不是很懂为什么你会担心这个，都会没事的，不是吗？”

他没再解释什么，又再吻我，“要先去洗个澡吗？你应该已经累了。”

等我和他都洗漱收拾完已经很晚了，进房间的时候库丘林正在看这个月以来收到的各种信件，我只穿了一件很宽松的衬衫和内裤，爬上床的时候他抬起眼看了看我。我感觉被子底下有些什么软绵绵有弹性的东西，又摁了几下，还是觉得有些奇怪，我看向他，他也看着我，我再摁了几下，他的眼神变得打趣起来，我坐在床边四处摸索，感觉地下有个形状不规则的东西，于是我猛地掀开被子一看，原来底下盖住的是一只近乎半人高的毛绒绒的泰迪熊。我有些惊喜，把泰迪熊抱起来，又看向他，等着他给我解释。

“给你今晚过夜准备的小惊喜，没想到你这么快就意识到了。”

“给我的？”

“嗯，给你的。”

“你的点子，还是阿树的？”

“我的。看到的时候想起了你，多买了一只，怕你在我家不开心，喜欢吗？”

我抱着泰迪熊，点了点头，“谢谢你，库丘林。”

他在我躺下的时候凑过来亲了亲我，我感觉到床垫和以前不一样，比上一次我躺下来的时候感觉软了许多，被子的感觉也不一样了，“你是换了新的床垫吗？还有被子？”

“嗯，听医生的话，把床上的一整套都给换了。”

我抱着小熊笑了起来，“感觉有好点吗？”

“好一点。”

“你还是太紧张了，放松点。最近出差，睡得还好吗？”

“你觉得呢，我的医生？”

——好吧，也是，以他的性格在自己家里住都不会觉得多放松，更可况在外面出差跑腿。我问这个问题相当多余，他怎么可能睡得好。

他把信件放在一边，也躺了下来看着我，我和他之间隔着一只泰迪熊。虽然在答应之前我早就料到事情会如此发展，但此刻我的心还是砰砰跳了起来，我有些期待，又很紧张，同时也在害怕——我知道我从来没有做好这个准备，从来没有。这只泰迪熊如今隔开我们两个人，反而带着安全距离的意味，我把小熊横放在我们两人之间，把手搭在它的肚皮上来回抚摸着，问库丘林怎么了。

“你想跟我说些什么吗？我感觉你憋了一个晚上了。”

“嗯，现在这个距离有点远，说出来效果可能不是很好。”

“什么效果？”

“我很想你。”

噢。

有那么一瞬间我还是被打动到。我躲开了他的目光，什么也没说，继续抚摸着小熊的肚皮。他摁住我那只动来动去的手，“我知道你在害怕，我知道，没关系。我说了，只要你不愿意，我不会动你的。”

我吸了一口气，试图稳住我自己的呼吸和心跳，“那你想干什么？只是单纯的想见我这种吗？”

“嗯。”

我翻了个身平躺着，不想再看他，我觉得这是个谎言，男人们一贯用开的谎言，如他所言，从最开始我就知道，但我还是来了。他轻轻地把小熊抱起，立起来放在了我的床边，然后很温柔地在我额头下留下一个吻。我看了他一眼，没有办法将他推开。

“不要——用这样的眼神看着我。”

“嗯？”

我紧紧抓着床单，“不要用这样的眼神看着我。”

库丘林惊讶地看着我。

“不要——我知道这种眼神意味着什么，我见过太多，像你现在看我的眼神，太多了，”我喘了口气，“我真的，真的见过太多次了。”

“什么眼神？”

我苦笑一声，摇摇头，表示自己并不想说出来。

“说出来，立香，说出来。”

他现在躺在我旁边，我裸露的肌肤时不时和他的皮肤触碰在一起，我心跳加速，整个人都动不了，只能由着库丘林握着我的手，亲吻我的眼角，“说出来。”

“你想跟我做爱。”

我还是说了出来。

“嗯。”

“你想跟我做爱，的眼神。”我又说了一遍，“你想跟我做爱，是不是？”

库丘林把我整个人抱进怀里，我有些颤抖，他只是抱着我，一遍一遍地抚摸我的脊背，亲吻我的额发，他凑到我的耳边跟我说道，“我想跟你做爱。”

我在他的怀里喃喃道，“不要这么对我，上次已经很过分了。”

“我不会的，”他小声地说道，“我不会的，我说过了，不是吗？”

“但你一直那样看着我。”

“我没有办法控制这种情绪，不代表我克制不住这种冲动，谁叫我从最开始第一眼就喜欢上你了呢？”

“不，不要跟我说这些甜言蜜语，”我抬起头来看着他，“不许在这哄骗我。”

因为我知道我一定会陷进去。

“……不，你不要哭，立香。”

“我没有哭，”我有些哽咽，“我只是有些难受。”

“好了好了，对不起，是我不好，我给你道歉，是我不好。”

“你个浑球。”我咬着牙骂了一句，“你和外面的人一样，只是想和我做爱，骗我和你上床。”

他在笑，“我确实想跟你做爱，”兴许是听到我在骂他，他开玩笑道，“而你，甚至不穿裤子直接上了我的床。”

我恼羞成怒，伸手去掐他的腰，听到他因疼痛喊了一声，“我只是不喜欢穿着裤子睡觉……”

他还在笑，我又忍不住捶了他一把，他握着我的手制止了我。我发泄了一通之后总算平静了些，但还是有些后怕。他松开我，我平躺着看着他，他撑起半边身子看着我，眼神温柔，在整理我的头发，又和我接吻起来。我有些迟钝，很慢很慢地开始回应他，他把我压在身下，一遍又一遍地抚摸我的脸，他压低了声音，“难道你不想要吗？”

我咬了咬嘴唇，轻轻摇了摇头，他在低笑。我突然意识到我已经被这个男人彻底看透了，但我还是梗着一口气不认，我就是不想让他把我坑蒙拐骗糊里糊涂地就跟他上床，更何况我对他还一无所知，一旦我松了口，我就有把柄落在他手上，而我最不想这样的事情发生。我有我的忧虑，更何况我已经对他越界了无数次。

我只是不想连这最后的主动权都失去。

他已经不停地抚摸我，手移到我的胸前向下而入，然后烧到我的胸上，接着抚弄那里的尖端。我开始有了反应，阴蒂在发硬，他的吻从我的唇游移到我的耳垂，我都快软掉了——太熟练了，我看到他的眼神，又是那种迷离又带着深情的眼神。我抬了抬腿，试图去蹭他的腿间，不出意料他已经硬了。他继续吻我，我只能很笨拙地回应他，喉咙越来越干，他还在挑逗我，直到我发出了一声呻吟。

他把我抱起来，我坐在他身上，他把我抱住，抚摸着我的头发，在我耳边呢喃道，“我想要触碰你，我每晚都在想这件事情，每晚，我一闭上眼就想起你的肉体，还有上次帮我口交的场景——我真的好想你。”

我说不出话，也没有办法抱他。

“不要害怕，我知道你在怕，对我而言，情欲密不可分，我喜欢你，我想和你做爱。”

我真的中计了。

他一遍一遍地喊我的名字，吻遍我的全身。不知道什么时候我的衬衫被脱掉了，我的乳尖被他咬得发红，此刻我完全不受我自己的控制。

——我当然是想要他的，我做梦都想和他做爱，此刻我觉得又快乐又痛苦。他把脑袋埋在我的双乳之间，像个小孩一样。我在颤抖，我不知道到底是因为开心还是害怕，我彻底失去了说话的能力，只能由着他对着我肆意妄为。他勃起的阴茎此刻就顶着我，我要难受疯了，在战栗，在起鸡皮疙瘩。我的思维一片混乱，我知道此刻只要我点头，我就能获得我日思夜想的无尽的欢愉，哪怕他仅仅只存在于今晚，随后便会消散，我或许再也见不到他。我太清楚他会怎么做了，但我不想这样，我比我想象中还要喜欢他。

或许是因为我一直没有回应，库丘林终于抬起头看我，我不知道我现在到底是什么样的表情。情欲和理智交融在一起，还有身体上各种各样混杂在一起的快感，我在喘气，在他惊愕的目光里终于找回了自己的声音。

“库丘林。”

“我在。”

“我也很想你，很想很想，我也不是不愿意和你做爱——但不是现在。”

“……”

“但不是现在，”我又重复了一遍，伸手抚摸他的脸，“现在我和你做了，我一定会后悔的。”

“……”

“我不知道怎么给你形容，我也喜欢你，很喜欢你。”

“……”

“不要这样，好吗？”

说到后面我快哭出来了，只是觉得自己受了巨大的委屈。我甚至不知道自己什么时候已经在流眼泪，我只记得我快喘不过气，库丘林一直在哄我，在给我道歉，让我不要再哭了，可是我根本止不住，只是一味地在哭——也不知道到底在哭什么，眼泪鼻涕一股脑都抹在他上衣上。库丘林抱着我，温柔地安抚我，我好不容易平复下来，只是窝在他的怀里。他亲了亲我，让我放松。

“答应我，不要害怕，我想做的仅仅如此——只要你觉得越界了，你可以随时喊停。”

我点点头，重新放松下来，和他接吻，和他互相触碰，抚摸着他的阴茎。他把我的内裤也给脱了，打开我的腿。

“真是漂亮的阴户啊，立香。”

“等下……”

他做了个噤声的手势，重新把我抱住，开始温柔地，有节奏地搓揉我探出头来的阴蒂，一开始我还有些别扭，到后来愈发觉得舒服，小声呻吟起来。

“仅仅是这样而已，我只想让你觉得舒服。”

他开始加重力道，我的感觉越来越强烈，我握住他的手腕，试图让他停下来，可是我又不受控制地叫唤，甚至不停地拱动着自己的腰。太舒服了，这种酥酥麻麻的感觉又快又强烈。库丘林让我喊出来，我觉得我快被他弄疯了。他没有停过搓揉的手，不停地换着花样，哪怕我跟他说我不行了，他也依旧在继续。我不知道他这样摸了多久，十分钟？二十分钟？高潮一波接一波地来，我完全控制不住自己，在空调房里出了一身的汗，热得喘不过气，视线都模糊掉。我意识到他在和我接吻，我迷迷糊糊地回应他，去扒拉他的内裤，又一次含住了他的阴茎，这回喘息的人换成了他，我在找他的敏感部位和喜欢的节奏，用力地吮吸起来，直到他心满意足地射出来。他用毛巾擦掉了我胸前的精液，一边揉捏着我的乳头，一边又搓揉起我的阴蒂，我的洞口已经湿得滑不溜秋，他把我的淫液推开，弄得我整个阴户都是。我小声说可以了，他便没再继续这么干，一心一意地蹂躏起我的阴蒂，直到我感觉到有什么东西喷了出来，他才停下。

“喷水了，”他说道，我还是第一次知道自己的身体会有这样的反应，有些不知所措，“舒服吗？”

“嗯。”我点点头，已经累得不行了，高潮的感觉让我一次又一次的松懈下来，懒散得很，感觉自己整个人都飘飘忽忽，我抚摸着他的脸，“你呢，你满意了吗？”

“满意了，非常满意。”

我闭上了眼，浑身上下都没有力气。我知道他在抱着我，我只是躺在他的怀里，一动都不想动。

我已经很累了。

“立香。”

“嗯？”

“我喜欢你。”

“嗯。”

“我想和你做爱。”

“——好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写得头晕眼花，估计要重写，再说再说
> 
> 我卑微求点repo，谢谢各位父老乡亲（？


End file.
